La beauté du Diable
by Saphira-Sillia
Summary: Les Cullen ont perdus l'une des leurs. L'histoire va se répéter et c'est Helena qui va aider ce clan à se ressouder et rendre le sourire à Emmett Cullen que la mort de Rosalie a anéantit. Helena sera la clef du bonheur...
1. Prologue

Une seconde chance.

Vivre seule en ne comptant sur personne est une habitude. C'est facile, on a aucun compte a rendre à qui que se soit. Je m'appelle Helena James et je suis orpheline. Je vis seule depuis mes seize ans l'âge nécessaire pour pouvoir être émancipée. Mon oncle m'a recueillit après la mort tragique de mes parents à mes six ans et il ne l'a pas fait de gaité de cœur. Je n'ai pas été maltraitée bien sur mes certainement pas choyée. Frank James ne m'a jamais aimé de toute manière il n'a jamais été question de ça quand il m'a recueillit. Je vivais à New York, une ville qui n'a rien à voir avec Forks. Heureusement à six ans je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenir de la grande ville à part les lumières et la pollution. J'ai donc grandis à Forks avec un oncle tout sauf aimant. J'ai passé onze ans ici et à dix-sept ans je vis donc seule dans un minuscule appartement dans le centre ville. J'allais au seul lycée de la région et tout le monde se connaissait, ce qui faisait que ne n'était pas très bien intégrée. Ceci dit peut-être révoltant si on compte que je suis dans la région depuis onze ans. Ce matin je n'ai définitivement pas envie de me lever. C'est la rentrée des classes de ma dernière classe. Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureuse. Je suis en Terminale et effectivement la vie dans cette ville perdue me pèse. J'enfile un pull et prend mon sac et me dirige rapidement vers l'arrêt du bus. J'y vois là Résesmée. Résesmée est tout ce que ne suis pas. Grande, belle, populaire et Intelligente. Blonde aux yeux bleus elle sort avec un indien qui vit à la Push. Je croix qu'il s'appelle Jacob et il est plutôt mignon. Je ne croix pas qu'elle soit consciente de mon existence ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Résesmée est arrivée il y a deux ans ici et cela me fais me demander finalement si c'est moi qui n'ai pas un problème de socialisation de ce fait on ne peut pas trouver plus différentes que nous deux parce que contrairement à elle je suis petite, ronde, pas excessivement mais je n'ai certainement pas la taille mannequin comme elle. Pour finir je suis rousse. J'ai une masse de cheveux roux longs qui poussent à tort et à travers. Les discipliner relevait d'une guerre semblable à la guerre de sécession et c'est pour cela qu'ils l'étaient une fois sur deux. Mon seul atout à mon avis est mes yeux. Ils sont vert clair mais peuvent virer au foncé si je suis énervée. Ce qui arrive rarement vu le désert de ma vie sociale. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de voir la si jolie Résesmée ici elle se fait généralement accompagner par un de ses, magnifiques soit disant passant, grand frères. Le plus souvent il s'agit d'Edward Cullen ou de sa femme, Isabella je crois. Cette famille est vraiment singulière ils sont tous beaux sans exception même s je ne me souviens plus précisément de leurs noms à tous. A part de Docteur qui s'appelle Carliste.

Le bus arrive coupant cour à mes pensées je me dirige comme d'habitude dans le fond du bus. Quand je m'assois je remarque que je suis à coté de Lionel Donald, Monsieur-qui-pue, ne voulant pas le vexer je ne change pas de place mais je me dis que cette année commence définitivement mal.

Le lycée, il ne change pas plus banal il n'y a pas. Les gens y sont pour la plupart du temps fades et quand ils ne le sont pas ils sont magnifiques comme Résesmée. Déprimant. Je me dirige avec ennui vers ma salle de classe que j'ai put trouver sur le tableau d'affichage, c'est la même chose chaque année. Quand j'arrive dans ma classe je me dirige vers le fond avec empressement et m'assoit sans regarder autour. L'appel le moment que je déteste le plus parce que l'attention est forcément dirigée à un moment donnée vers moi. J'entends Cullen, et je comprends que Résesmée, la belle Résesmée sera cette année dans ma classe. Quand le professeur que j'identifiai comme le professeur de Français dit mon nom je me tasse sur ma chaine espérant disparaitre de la vue de tous. Une attitude ridicule qui est pourtant une mauvaise habitude. Je l'appris à mes dépends quand le professeur, un grand blond avec un regard rieur me dis en rigolant pour toute la classe :

« -Je me félicite d'avoir une bonne vue et une bonne ouïe car je n'aurais jamais put vous identifier Miss étant donné que vous concentrez tous vos efforts dans le but de vous faire rentrer sous terre.

Ce fut là un grand éclat de rire dans la classe et la plus grande honte de ma vie après le fait que je me sois évanouie en troisième quand il a fallut disséquer une grenouille. Gênée au plus haut point je bredouillais un simple :

-Pardon Monsieur

Il me répondit avec un sourire indulgent :

-Ce n'est pas très grave Miss, C'était juste de l'humour. »

Personnellement je n'avais pas trouvé cela très drôle et j'étais devenue écarlate. D'où le fait que l'hilarité ambiante n'eut pas d'effet sur ma personne. Pendant tout le reste du cours je me fis toute petite de ne dis pas un mot.

Le déjeuné était simplement le moment que je détestais le plus dans la journée. Tout le monde se réunissait dans la cafétéria qui était pleine d'une odeur nauséabonde. Effectivement la nourriture était juste infecte et j'avais prit l'habitude d'aller à la table la plus éloignée pour manger ce que j'avais réussi à préparer chez moi. Ce qui était rarement consistant. De toute manière vue mon poids les plats gras était à prescrire soixante quatre kilos pour un mètre soixante. Je ne suis pas grosse mais je dois surveiller mon poids étant donné ma proportion à grossir et dans la société d'aujourd'hui je suis considérée comme ronde. J'aurais du naitre au XVII eme siècle. J'étais entrain de déballer ma salade de fruit quand le groupe de plus fart du lycée s'approcha de moi. Ou plutôt de ma table. Ce groupe était composé de Résesmée et ses deux meilleures amie Elise et Joana. Toutes les deux très jolies. Elise était afro-américaine. Enfin à moitié et elle était définitivement très jolie. Petite comme moi elle avait de longues boucles qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et ses yeux étaient bleus ciel. Sa peau mate les faisait ressortir et cela la rendait encore plus magnifique. Avec Résesmée et Joana qui était brune aux yeux bleus elles faisaient un beau, très beau trio. Joana était aussi grande que Résesmée mais aussi brune qu'elle était blonde. Je n'avais personnellement rien contre elles toutes mais je préférais me tenir éloignée d'elles toutes. Pour ne pas renforcer le contraste. Quand elles s'assirent elles me sourirent toutes c'est Elise qui me parla la première :

« -Salut ! On peut s'assoir ?

-Nous sommes dans un endroit public, répondis-je avec philosophie, en espérant silencieusement que ma réponse n'ai pas parut trop froide. Elles ne parurent pas plus choquées que ça parce qu'elles s'assirent rapidement. Elles commencèrent à parler entre elles quand Résesmée me dis :

-Helena c'est ça ? Le professeur Andrews t'a mise mal à l'aise non ?

Me demandant comment elles en étaient venues à parler de ça je répondis :

-Oui, ce n'est jamais agréable d'être la source d'hilarité de trente personnes.

Toutes les trois eurent un sourire mais moi pas. L'autodérision n'était pas mon fort mais mon expression faciale s'était détendue. Je devais paraitre moins revêche car Joana me parla et dit :

-Je croix que c'est la première fois que je te parle pourtant tu es là depuis longtemps non ?

- Onze ans, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Elles eurent toutes les trois un air si confus que je tentais d'expliquer :

-Je suis forte pour passer inaperçue. Résesmée me dis alors avec philosophie :

-C'est la société qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez pas toi qui passe inaperçue.

A ce moment la elle me parut beaucoup plus adulte, elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée pour moi. Ce qui était ridicule vu que je n'étais pas innocente face à cette absence de vie sociale. Je le lui dis et elle me répondit :

-Peut-être mais tu n'es pas totalement responsable. »

On finit toutes notre déjeuné dans un silence un peut inconfortable mais pas désagréable.

La journée se finit de la même façon ennuyante mais pas désagréable. A la sortie des cours je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus sans regarder autour de moi quand je trébuchai sur une racine d'arbre pour m'effondrer face contre terre. A ce moment là je rectifiai ma théorie du matin. L'incident de ce matin est le troisième sur la liste des choses les plus honteuses. Cette chute dépassant même mon évanouissement en biologie. Je me demandais si je ne devais pas me faire passer pour morte face aux éclats de rires que j'entendais autour de moi quand une main très forte et froide me souleva. En face de moi se dressait un Cullen. Je ne sais plus lequel mais c'était le plus grand et surtout le plus impressionnant. Je fus tout de suite plongé dans son regard doré quand il me demanda :

« -Vous allez bien ?

Regardant autour de moi et voyant que les rires s'étaient tus devant l'imposant personnage je dis :

-Oui merci. Je viens juste d'avoir la plus grosse honte de ma vie.

J'étais rouge écrevisse, et mes larmes menaçaient de couler. Il le vit et me dis avec gentillesse si je voulais qu'il me raccompagne. J'étais incapable de parler et il le prit comme une confirmation. Quand j'ai essayé de marcher je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais foulé la cheville. J'ai essayé de ne pas le montrer mais sans prévenir il me prit dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était incroyablement musclé. J'étais extrêmement gêné et il le vis et sourit avec gentillesse. Il me mit dans une voiture rouge pétante qui était si on aimait le style très belle. Avant de démarrer, avec un sourire il me dit :

-On va attendre ma sœur et au fait, enchaina t-il, je suis Emmett Cullen. Je lui répondis avec un sourire triste :

-Helena James. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, enchainais-je, vous pouvez me déposer au prochain carrefour je sais que vous habitez à l'extérieur de la ville ce n'est pas du tout sur votre chemin.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents mais ne répondis rien. Résesmée arriva rapidement et s'installa à l'arrière. Avec un regard inquiet elle me demanda :

-Tout va bien ? Je t'ai vu tomber mais je ne suis pas arrivée à temps heureusement que tu étais là, dit-elle à Emmett.

Elle se pencha pour actionner la radio et nous fumes plongés dans un air de Chopin. Enfin je croix étant donné que ma culture musicale est très restreinte. Voyant que l'on ne s'arrêtait pas je demandai au conducteur :

-Euh … Monsieur… Cullen, hésitais-je, nous allons où ?

-Tout d'abord c'est Emmett ! Tu me fais l'impression d'être très vieux et nous allons à l'hôpital.

Je croyais n'avoir pas bien compris. A l'hôpital ?

-Pardon, dis-je, mais pourquoi ? Quoi que je me doutais que c'étais pour ma cheville mais je ne lui avais rien demandé. Résesmée ne faisais aucun commentaire et regardais la scène en spectateur. Moi je n'osais pas trop parler mais je finis par dire :

-Ce n'est pas la peine, ça va aller…

- Mais c'est nécessaire. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans la nature comme cela. C'est contre mes principes même si je devine que tu n'en a rien à faire a ton regard.

En effet mon regard s'il pouvait dissoudre une personne aurait transformé Emmett Cullen en Flaque d'eau. Il paraissait ennuyé mais inflexible. Je soupirais et tentais d'argumenter :

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du travail et pour finir je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer l'hôpital.

-Tu n'auras pas à payer, mon père est médecin et …

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne veux pas que l'on me fasse la charité !

-On t'aide juste, dit-Résesmée, c'est pour ton bien.

Je ne leur avais rien demandé mais j'évitais de leur faire part de mes pensées. Car cela partait d'un bon sentiment malgré tout.

Au bout de deux minutes je me suis demandé si je ne préférais pas me taper la honte de ma vie devant l'école. Il conduisait littéralement comme un fou, un fou furieux. Il devait au moins aller à cent-cinquante kilomètres heures. J'étais devenue blanche et la douleur que j'avais à la cheville était devenue dérisoire face à ma peur et je dis d'une voie tremblante :

-Vous…Vous pouvez rouler moins vite ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital pour des raisons plus graves qu'une foulure à la cheville. »

Emmett changea de vitesse rapidement avec un regard désolé. Je détournais le regard en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une lavette mais devant son regard doré je vis qu'il comprenait ma peur.

I

l se gara avec fracas à l'hôpital je descendis rapidement ne voulant pas passer plus de temps dans ce cercueil vivant. Devant ma hâte Résesmée et son frère rigolèrent et leur beauté me frappa encore plus. Je pensais avoir été assez éblouie pour la journée mais Carliste Cullen démentis ma théorie. Je savais par les ragots qu'il était beau mais c'était en dessous de la vérité. Il était simplement magnifique ; là où son fils était tout en muscle il était tout en finesse. Me voyant arriver avec ses enfants il parut inquiet mais Emmett lui énonça vite les faits et je fus vite prise en charge. Quand il le vit Emmett me fit la bise et partit en me disant qu'il avait commandé un taxi et payé le trajet pour aller chez moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti me laissant toute rougissante. Résesmée resta avec moi pendant tout le temps où l'on me posa une attelle et son père vint me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je fis plus connaissance avec Résesmée. Elle était gentille et avait tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise, mission presque impossible, mais elle y était presque arrivée.

Quand je suis arrivée au parking le taxi m'attendait pour rentrer chez moi. En rentrant chez moi j'ai encore trébuché sur mon palier et je me dis que la journée était vraiment « merdique »à l'image même d'une rentrée scolaire.


	2. Ce qui bouscule tout les principes

Alors bonjour tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre à cette histoire. Personnellement j'écris pour le plaisir et tous les personnages de cette histoire, Helena exclue, appartiennent en intégralité à Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'approprier ces personnages extraordinaires et extrêmement, de mon point de vue complexes. Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez en laissant des reviews. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

**********

_La découverte qui changea le cours de l'histoire_.

Je me retournais dans tous les sens et pesais le pour et le contre pour savoir si oui ou non j'allais en cours. Il y a un moment où chaque être humain arrive a saturation. J'étais maintenant à mon taux maximum.

En effet cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient commencés et ce matin j'étais encore moins enthousiaste que d'habitude. Car hier j'avais eu une violente altercation avec une fille qui s'appelle Anna. Cette petite peste m'avait bousculé dans les couloirs et ne s'était pas excusée. Je n'avais pas répliqué mais elle en avait rajouté une couche et m'avait insultée de je cite « pétasse opportuniste ». Effectivement la plupart des gens me trouvaient opportuniste étant donné que tous les jours un membre de la de la famille Cullen me déposait et venait me chercher au lycée. C'était tout bonnement incroyable car avant j'étais une inconnue maintenant j'étais la « putain des Cullen ». Des rumeurs obscènes circulaient sur moi, c'était dégradant et c'était Anna la reine des commères qui les colportaient. Les Cullen comme je le découvrais étaient adulés mais aussi beaucoup jalousés. Le fait que je ne puisse rien dire à leur sujet est d'autant plus louche mais dommage pour les ragots je ne savais rien d'eux. Ils venaient certes me chercher tous les matins et me ramenaient comme s'ils étaient responsables de ma chute. Résesmée me parlait plus souvent mais le plus remarquable c'est qu'elle mangeait avec ses amies tous les midis à ma table c'est-à-dire avec moi. Nous n'étions pas amies loin de là mais on pouvait dire que nous étions des connaissances. Ce matin j'avais décidé que je ne monterais pas dans la voiture des Cullen. J'avais envie de redevenir l'inconnue de Forks, être méprisée par la majorité de l'école est difficile à supporter. Je suis méprisée mais crainte car ils n'osent pas s'attaquer au clan Cullen. C'est pitoyable. Anna est la plus pitoyable, elle me crache dans le dos à tout moment mais n'ose plus rien dire après la claque retentissante qu'elle s'est prise après m'avoir traitée de « putain opportuniste ». Je pense que la majorité des gens on plus peur qu'autre chose d'attirer la colère de Anna, qui est la fille du maire. Je commence à haïr cette ville. Ils sont tous hypocrites et peureux à part Résesmée mais elle, elle est toujours adulée par la majorité des gens. Quand on est comme moi et que l'on sort de l'ombre rapidement on n'est pas apprécié. Je n'ai décidément pas envie de sortir de mon lit, je croix que j'ai peur. Une autre journée comme celles que j'ai vécues ces derniers jours. Je rasais les couloirs et n'écoute même plus en cours. Je n'ai jamais été une élève très attentive ni très assidue mais là c'était vraiment l'hécatombe. Mon moral était à zéro et rien n'arrivait à l'améliorer. Mon oncle était passé la veille chez moi pour me demander ce qui se passait avec la famille Cullen, il avait l'air vaguement inquiet, c'était une première. En partant il m'a dit de faire attention à cette famille étrange, soudainement il s'est retourné et m'a raconté une histoire étrange. Celle d'Isabella Swan, maintenant Cullen. Je la connaissais vaguement elle était venue deux fois me chercher le matin en même temps que Résesmée. Il m'a dit qu'elle était arrivée ici il y a un peu plus de huit ans presque neuf ans. Et qu'elle avait énormément changé au contact des Cullen notamment physiquement. Il parait qu'elle avait eut recourt à la chirurgie plastique pour être aussi belle qu'eux et si c'était vrai c'était réussi car elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait parait-il épousé Edward Cullen l'année de sa rencontre. Cette famille c'était renfermée après cette nouvelle arrivée et encore plus après la mort mystérieuse d'une des leurs Rosalie Cullen, Elle était la femme de Emmett, mon « sauveur » quoique ce terme soit relatif vu les problèmes que ce sauvetage a engendré. L'inquiétude de mon oncle m'a parut déplacée étant donné son manque d'intérêt pour moi tout au long de ma vie. De toutes les manières je me soucie peu de savoir ce qui se passe chez les Cullen. Ils m'intéressent peu ou plutôt celui qui m'intéresse ne me voit pas. C'est Emmett qui m'intrigue. Je suis certaine qu'il a demandé à sa famille de veiller sur moi, il avait anticipé la réaction les élèves. Je voudrais lui demander d'arrêter ce cirque car si sa continue comme sa je ne suis pas sure de survivre à cette ambiance présente dans l'école. C'est pour cela que je n'ai même pas envie de bouger de mon lit. Avec réflexion je décidais de ne pas aller en cours en voyant que je n'arrive pas je pensais que le membre délégué de venir me chercher de la famille Cullen partirais. C'était mal les connaitre. En effet après cinq minutes de retard on frappa à ma porte j'étais en pyjama et je décidais d'accueillir la personne dans cette tenue pour qu'ils voient qu'ils me dérangeaient car cela avait beau être partit d'un bon sentiment leur sollicitude devient gênante au fil du temps et je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter car Emmett lui-même je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux semaines. Ce qui me renforçait dans la théorie du fait que c'est par pitié que celui-ci avait sollicité sa famille. Ors je ne supportais pas la pitié de qui que se soit. J'ai ouvert la porte m'attendant à voir Edward Cullen ou encore Isabella mais ce fut Emmett Cullen. Et ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Il atteignait presque le montant de la porte et il avait porté une chemise rayée bleu et blanche avec un jean et des mocassins noirs. Je le détaillais croyant rêver et quand je regardais sa figure je vis son sourire railleur quoi que indulgent comme si il était conscient du fait qu'il était séduisant à en mourir. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice quand il vit ma tenue car je portais un mini short et un débardeur respectivement blanc et noir. Je devins immédiatement rouge écrevisse. Et face à cela il éclata de rire, un rire fort et franc. Il me dit alors :

« -Bonjour Helena, vous allez bien ?

Encore gênée de ma tenue je bredouillais un vague salut et lui proposa après un temps d'arrêt d'entrer dans mon minuscule studio. Il me sourit avec gentillesse et entra. Il avait l'air déplacé dans cet environnement mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur la décoration chiche qui était de mise ici. Il s'assit et je lui demandai s'il voulait boire quelque chose il me répondit :

-Non merci mais je t'en pris assit toi tu es chez toi.

Je lui souris mais je ne m'assis pas car le lit prenait toute la place et il y était, je ne pouvais de plus déplier aucune chaise. Il dit alors :

-Es-tu malade ?

Ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette question je répondis non mais il me demanda alors pourquoi je n'étais pas descendue. Cette attitude quasi-normale réveilla ma colère et je dis vertement :

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans un endroit où tout le monde me méprise pour je ne sais quelle raison !

Il eut même le culot de se payer un air contrit et je lui demandais donc :

-Mais pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? J'avais presque crié. Toute ma frustration et toute mon incompréhension était passé dans cette question pourtant très simple.

Ma vie m'échappait et je me mis à maudire le jour ou Emmett Cullen était entré dans ma vie car c'était ce jour maudit ou ma vie avait basculé dans un abime que je ne connaissais pas. Il me demanda alors :

-Cela te dérange que l'on vienne te chercher ? Face à ce ton gentil je répondis un oui franc. Il avait un air désolé et il me dit:

-Si l'on ne vient plus sais-tu à quoi tu t'expose car j'ai fais une erreur en t'aidant. Mais j'essaye de la réparer car personne n'ose s'attaquer à nous. Tu vas vivre un enfer.

Les larmes aux yeux je répondis :

-C'est déjà l'enfer.

Il me regarda avec un air triste et me dis :

-Désolé Helena ce n'est pas ce que je voulais en t'aidant. Tu vis seule ici ?

Je le regardais à cet instant avec un air furieux car tout le monde savait que je vivais seule en ville et cette conversation ne menait à rien. Il se rendit compte de la bêtise de sa question tout seul et s'excusa encore.

Devant mon air furieux contre toute attente il se mit à me faire la conversation. Il me demanda ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Je lui répondis :

-Je ne suis pas sure…, hésitais-je car il était difficile pour moi de me confier. J'ai regardé son visage et je vis qu'il avait l'air sincèrement intéressé par mon choix de carrière et je me lançais :

-Je croix que je vais faire de la psychologie, pour devenir psychanalyste pour pouvoir aider les enfants défavorisé où plutôt, précisais-je, à problèmes. J'espère pouvoir ouvrir plus tard un orphelinat pour eux et ensuite…

Je m'arrêtai alors de parler, mon interlocuteur, avait désormais un regard vaque qui le faisait paraitre vieux, beaucoup plus vieux. Mais je me demandais quel âge il avait car l'histoire que mon oncle m'avait raconté datait de plusieurs années plus de huit ans. Et à l'époque d'Isabella Swan, Emmett était aussi là. Je me rendis alors compte que je parlais à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Il avait même été marié, il était donc veuf. C'était très étrange il n'avait pas vraiment le profil ; je me rendis alors compte qu'il pensait peut-être à sa femme, Rosalie je croix, le fait de parler des enfants n'était pas très intuitif. J'avais envie de savoir qui avait été celle qu'il avait aimée et je me surpris à l'imaginer. Je finis par lui dire la curiosité ayant gagné sur mon savoir vivre :

-Comment était votre femme ?

Son expression se fit encore plus triste et je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles et je dit :

- Excusez-moi…

-Non…Me coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas grave. Il sourit et dit qu'il était conscient qu'il était plus vieux qu'il en avait l'air.

-Rosalie…Continua t-il avec un sourire lointain, Rosalie était belle, arrogante et brillante. Et surtout elle adorait les enfants. Elle aurait voulu par-dessus tout être mère.

Il s'arrêta subitement et je compris qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je compris pourquoi quand j'avais parlé des enfants il eut l'air perdu. Peut-être état-elle stérile. Et je lui demandai alors :

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas adopté d'enfant ?

-C'est inenvisageable. Son ton était ferme. Je ne compris pas pourquoi cela mais ce n'était pas mes affaires et de toute manière sa femme était morte. Je me rendis compte que j'avais quelqu'un d'inconnue e face de moi car je ne savais presque rien de lui. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il faisait dans la vie et surtout ce qu'on faisait ici à parler comme si on était de vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver. Je lui dis alors :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et dis :

-Je gère les affaires familiales.

Une lourde tache en effet. Je trouvais cela bizarre que se soit lui qui « gère » les affaires familiales qui vienne me dire de ne pas sécher les cours. Je lui fis la remarque et il sourit de la même manière en disant :

-Tu croix sincèrement que c'est facile de gérer une fortune aussi vielle que celle des Cullen ? En plus avant de faire ce que je fais en ce moment j'ai travaillé dur, ce que tu es sensée faire pour réaliser tes rêves.

-Mes rêves, dis-je avec un rire jaune, n'exagérons rien. Certes j'ai envie d'ouvrir un orphelinat mais ce n'est pas un rêve.

C'est vrai mon rêve à moi c'était un jour de rentrer dans un « chez moi » et de pouvoir y trouver des gens qui m'aiment et qui me soutiennent de tout leur cœur ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver de si tôt vu la situation.

-Tu es bien sinique jeune fille. C'est dommage la vie n'a pas dut t'épargner.

- N'exagérons rien, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, ma vie n'est pas un calvaire elle est juste … fade. »

Après ma réplique il sourit tristement et se leva. Il me dit alors qu'il devait partir et sur le seuil il se retourna une dernière fois et pendant un infime instant je cru voir de la tristesse sur son visage, il me sourit et partit rapidement après un discret « au revoir ». Quand il fut partit et que je me sois retrouvée toute seule dans ma petite chambre je me suis demandée quelle était la vraie raison de sa venue. Soudain mon ventre se mis à grogner et coupa court à mes pensées et d'un pas rapide je me dirigeai vers le paquet de chips que j'avais laissé sur la commode qui faisait également office de table à manger. Au dessus de mon lit il y avait une photo e noir et blanc de mes parents que j'avais put prendre à mon oncle a mon émancipation. Il me l'avait donné de bon cœur, je croix qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec mon père, d'où le fait que nous n'ayons jamais eut une relation plus poussée que ça. Juste à côté se trouvait un cadre où se trouvait la Vierge Marie prenant le petit Jésus. J'étais très croyante ce qui n'était en rien étonnant, c'est tout ce que mon oncle m'avait apprit le foie. J'allais, quand je vivais avec lui, à l'église tous les dimanches. J'avais gardé cette habitude et je croyais fermement en dieu, il devait exister pour moi, car il fallait une justice dans ce monde. Mes parents avaient été sauvagement assassinés il y a onze ans. J'avais par accident vu les clichés de la police et j'avais vomis sur le champ dans le bureau du commissaire de police qui s'occupait de cette affaire. C'était qu'une affaire pour lui. C'est pour cela que je suis persuadée qu'il existe pour qu'il y ait une justice équitable dans ce monde car après avoir vu mes parents vidés de leurs sang, c'est ce Dieu qui a aidé la petite fille dépressive à s'en sortir et à supporter le manque d'amour dont mon oncle à fait preuve.

Fatiguée et intriguée je finis par retourner me coucher pour arrêter de penser à tout cela. Après avoir un peu dormi je fis avec très peu d'entrain mes devoirs. Toute la journée je glandai pour mon grand plaisir mais avec quelques remords.

En fin de journée après un goûté très frugal je pris rapidement une douche et prit le reste de mes économies pour aller faire les courses car mon frigidaire était littéralement vide de toute nourriture sauf bien sure une vielle tomate pourrie et un yaourt à la vanille périmé. C'était cela le désavantage de vive seul on néglige facilement son alimentation et on a rapidement finit de mal se nourrir comme moi. Les carences alimentaires que je dois avoir étaient énormes mais je ne pouvais rien y faire appart de temps en temps aller faire les courses comme maintenant. J'enfilais rapidement un jeans délavé et un pull gris qui faisait deux fois ma taille. Avec un chignon lâche avec des mèches qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, je descendis presque en courant les marches étroites de l'escalier de chez moi pour arriver rapidement au supermarché du coin, car il y avait même des heures de pointes au supermarché.

Je fis rapidement mes courses en achetant le plus de légumes possibles, c'était pour ma bonne conscience car je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je les mange. Je déteste les légumes et même en me forçant il y avait peu de chances pour que je mange de l'ognon ou des carottes. Les fruits par contre c'était plus facile mais malheureusement pour mon tour de taille ce n'était pas ce qui allait me faire augmenter mon taux de fer dans le sang. En revenant je décidais de prendre un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi. Avec mes achet, car bien sur j'avais oublié de prendre le cadi, je ne pouvais pas aller vite. Ce raccourci était pas très sur mais je le prends de temps en temps quand je suis pressée, il était assez sombre mais de mon point de vue pas très effrayant. En y passant je ressentis pour la première fois une impression d'insécurité ambiante et j'avais, ce qui était le plus effrayant, l'impression que l'on me suivait. Je me mis à marcher plus vite et je vis une ombre derrière moi qui accélérait au même moment. C'est à ce moment que m'on instinct de conservation me dit de courir. Et c'est ce que je fis. J'ai subitement lâché mes courses et les bouteilles avec les boîtes de conserves s'écrasèrent sur le sol quand je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus. Mais malheureusement pour moi je n'étais pas très bonne en vitesse et mon agresseur eut vite fait finit de me rattraper. Tout à coup il me prit le bras et je vis son visage. Il avait un visage pale sans vie et ses yeux étaient tellement sombres qu'on ne distinguait pas les iris de ses yeux. Il était roux plus foncé que moi, mais ce qui me choqua c'est l'expression affamée qu'il avait. Jai essayé de me débattre mais c'était inutile car il avait une pigne de fer et son expression féroce s'intensifia. En la voyant j'ai poussé un cri qui même à mes oreilles me parut déchirant car il était certain à ce moment la pour moi que j'allais finir comme mes parents. Sauf que là il allait certainement me violer en plus. En voyant mon expression l'homme me sourit et je vis ses canines. Elles étaient grandes mais le plus effrayant c'est qu'elles avaient l'air aussi tranchantes que celles d'un loup ou encore qu'un tigre. Je fus pétrifiée de peur et je me mis à prier, j'ai prié si fort que je crois que je le fis à voix haute et l'homme, non le monstre qui était devant moi me sourit d'un sourire sadique. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était cette créature mais je m'en doutais mais mon esprit rationnel m'empêchait de faire le rapprochement entre cauchemar et réalité. Il l'immobilisa contre le mur et plaqua une de ses mains sur mon visage. Je me rendis compte malgré la peur que son corps était extrêmement froid et cela m'effraya encore plus. Ma dernière heure était arrivée et pour m'empêcher de bouger il me frappa au visage. J'avais l'impression qu'une barre de fer m'avait frappé et dans un bref moment de lucidité je me dis qu'il était trop tôt pour mourir, que je n'avais rien vécu, réalisé aucun de mes rêves. Je me crus dans un de ces navets de films fantastiques quand je le vis pencher la tête vers mon cou pour pouvoir presser ses canines contre mon cou je me mis à dire haut et fort « Sainte Marie mère de dieu … ».

Je ne sais pas si je dois bénir ou maudire cet instant mais au moment ou je cru que mon heure était arrivée je vis des ombres s'écraser contre nous et je fus projetée contre le mur d'en face, je croix que j'étais blessée à la tête car quelque chose de chaud coula sur ma joue. Et deux secondes après ce vol plané je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais peut-être jamais dut faire. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu malgré la pénombre ce que je n'aurais jamais dut voir, ce qui bouscula toutes mes certitudes sur le monde et l'existence même.

Il y avait quatre personnes et je les reconnus à mon plus grand malheur il y avait Isabella Cullen, Carliste Cullen, Alice Cullen et Emmett Cullen. Ce fut la voix d'Isabella que j'entendis en premier elle cria :

« -Résesmée reste loin !

J'en déduis donc que cette dernière était présente mais mes pensées troubles furent balayés quand je vis mon « agresseur » sortir les canines. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma stupéfaction quand je vis les Cullen faire de même. C'était surréaliste et j'espérais que vue me jouait des tours mais je me doutais bien que ce n'étais pas le cas. En les voyants mon agresseur se mit à reculer et disparut. Ils se détendirent rapidement et se tournèrent vers moi, c'est ce que je redoutais le plus au monde à cet instant. Mon visage devait exprimer mon dégoût car ils eurent un visage inquiet et Emmett Cullen d'avança vite vers moi ou plutôt lentement à son niveau si mon cerveau enregistrait la scène qui venait de se produire. Il dit :

-Helena …

-Restez loin ! Criais-je

-Calmez vous, tenta de dire Carliste Cullen, vous êtes blessée laissez moi voir…

-N'approchez pas ! Criais-je encore et j'ajoutais, espèce de montres !

Je vis à leur visage que je les avais blessés mais mon esprit rationnel ne pouvait pas les ménager. J'avais vaguement l'impression que j'agissais mal mais ma peur dominait tout.

Mes nerfs lâchèrent subitement et je me mis à pleurer, de vrais sanglots déchirèrent le silence ambiant. Je devinais qu'ils devaient être vraiment surpris mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je sentis que l'on me soulevait pour me mettre dans une voiture qui démarra rapidement.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée je n'aurais pas dut ouvrir les yeux car je vis que l'on roulait à une vitesse folle et le conducteur était Emmett Cullen. Je me mis à hurler et il essaya de me maitriser mais il ne pouvait pas faire deux choses en même temps. Je répétais sans cesse « laissez-moi », « montres » et j'implorais mon dieu de me sauver. C'était une attitude ridicule mais la peur était quelque chose face à laquelle on ne pouvait pas lutter. J'avais une attitude méprisable mais rien n'y faisait. Dans cette brume qu'était mon esprit je réussis à ouvrir la portière me souciant guère que l'on était au moins à cent-cinquante kilomètres heures, ce qui était une spécialité de cette famille singulière.

Sans réfléchir ne serais-ce que deux seconde je me suis jetée en dehors de la voiture et j'entendis Emmett crier :

-Attention … Helena !

Je me mis à rouler sur moi-même car j'avais atterris sur une pente assez raide. Le chemin était plein de pierres plus ou moins pointues, celles-ci déchirèrent mes vêtements et m'écorchèrent la peau. Je finis par tomber lourdement en plein milieu des arbres. Je croix que je n'étais pas loin de la push. J'avais mal aux côtes, à la tête et à la cheville. J'avais dut me la fouler pendant ma chute. Après quelques minutes j'entendis des voix, je reconnu celle du Docteur Carliste il disait :

-Il faut absolument la retrouver sinon …

Je ne voulais pas attendre la suite. Ils étaient peut être capables de me tuer et mon instinct de conservation me dit de fuir le plus de cette famille. Le plus horrible est que personne n'aura remarqué mon absence. On était le weekend et avant plusieurs jours personne ne se posera de questions. A cette constatation mes larmes se remirent à couler car je n'avais personne pour se soucier de moi.

Commença alors une course effrénée. Je courais le plus vite possible et je saignait, je me mis à trembler en espérant que les Cullen ne soient pas ce que j'avais deviné mais que ma raison réfutait car si c'était vrai dans quelques minutes je serais morte. J'évitais au mieux les branches, les trous que la forêt mettait sur mon chemin, sans grand succès. Je faillis avoir un rire nerveux quand je pensais à ma conversation avec Emmett Cullen tout à l'heure car je lui avais dit que ma vie était fade mais je ferais tout pour revenir en arrière à cet instant car cette situation était impossible et complètement irréelle. Mes blessures me ralentissaient au fur et à mesure et à un moment je me suis arrêtée vaincue. J'ai attendue, impuissante, que les pas se rapprochent.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Résesmée et son petit ami Jacob. Ils avaient tous les deux un regard voilé par la tristesse. Malgré mes blessures le mien de regard devait être perdu mais surtout horrifié. Je me demandais si elle était comme eux. C'était définitivement une beauté horrible, la beauté de la mort.

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et me dit :

-Helena calme toi nous voulons juste t'aider

Je ne répondis rien. Que voulait-elle que je réponde ? Je ne pouvais de toute manière rien faire. Blessée comme je l'étais je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin.

Jacob s'approcha lui aussi et me sourit un sourire triste et je vis qu'il me comprenait je lui parlai pour la première fois de ma vie pour lui dire :

-Je vous en supplie aidez moi … Le sang de ma blessure à la tête se mêlait à mes larmes. Je devais être horrible mais dans cette situation la coquetterie était dérisoire.

Il me dit alors :

-Ayez confiance …

-Comment voulez-vous que j'ai confiance ? Coupais-je. Ce sont des ...Des monstres ! J'avais finit par crier et je continuais en pleurant :

-Je ne sais même pas si vous en êtes pas un vous aussi ! Se sont les créatures de l'ombre ! Se sont des buveurs de sang !

Il me dit alors :

-De toute manière vous n'avez que cette solution car ils vous rattraperont. Et même si les apparences sont contre se ne sont pas des monstres. Ils veulent seulement vous aider se sont des bonnes personnes.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ! C'est ridicule ! Je suis blessée et ils se nourrissent de sang ! Ils se feront une joie de m'achever. Peut-être que c'était leur but dès le début même et que toute cette mascarade au lycée c'était pour que personne se soucie de moi…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Emmett voulais juste t'aider ! Tu ne croix tout de même pas qu'il se serait embêté à tout cela pour de bouffer ! Elle eut un rire sarcastique et enchaina :

-Il n'aurait eut qu'a tendre la main pour te tuer !

Devant ce discours je ne pouvais rien dire et je me mis à faire la dernière chose qui me restait à faire en espérant que mon manque de compassion de compréhension ne me mènerait pas en enfer. Je me mis à répéter :

« -Sainte marie mère de Dieu priez pour nous pauvres pêcheur aujourd'hui et à l'heure de notre mort … »

Devant ma réaction Résesmée eut un regard triste et une larme coula sur sa joue. J'étais horrifiée mais, malgré moi et à cause de tout le sans que j'avais perdu, ma vue se brouilla.

J'ai alors tout tenté et je me suis tournée vers Jacob :

-Par pitié ne les laissez pas m'avoir…

Son air désolé me fit perdre tout espoir. Il me dit alors :

-Je suis désolée mais tu as vu ce que tu n'avais jamais du voir. Il eut un sourire malheureux et ironique et continua :

- On n'a pas de baguette magique pour pouvoir t'effacer la mémoire et sans eux tu serais morte. En fait tu n'aurais pas du être vivante.

-Je préfèrerai être morte que de vivre en ayant vu ça ! Toutes mes certitudes s'effondrent et …

Je ne pouvais plus continuer, j'étais à bout de forces. Avant de m'évanouir je me dis que cette rentrée était la pire de toute car malgré toute la rationalité dont je pouvais faire preuve j'étais tombée dans les bras des créatures les plus dangereuses de ce monde. Les buveurs de sang. Des Vampires.


	3. Acquérir la confiance

J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus. Je répète rien de tout ceci na m'appartient à part Helena. Bonne lecture à tous et les reviews sont toujours aussi appréciées. Je remercie ma première reviewveuse et j'espère que ce chapitre va lui plaire.

***********

Acquérir la confiance.

Je me sentais très mal, vraiment mal. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux sans succès et quand j'y arrivai enfin une lumière m'aveugla. Je pensais être au paradis mais je fus vite revenue sur terre quand j'entendis des voix. Les voix me semblaient familières et je me suis tout de suite demandée où j'étais. Soudain je me suis rappelée ce qui m'était arrivée mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je voulais crier aussi fort que je pouvais mais même cala, qui était à la base de l'instinct de survie, je n'arrivais pas à le faire. C'est là que je vis une tête brune se dresser au dessus de ma tête. Emmett Cullen. L'agression. Les Cullen. Le cauchemar.

Un cri déchirant s'éleva alors dans la pièce. C'était le mien même moi j'avais peur quand je l'entendais. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et pour la première fois je me suis souvenue de l'agression de mes parents. J'étais là et je l'avais oublié. Je n'avais rien put faire face a ce montre qui les avait tous les deux lacérés et exécutés de la plus horrible des façons. Il les avait vidés de leur sang. Puis c'était le trou noir. J'avais dut m'évanouir.

Edward Cullen arriva lui aussi en compagnie de Isabella Cullen les deux me regardèrent et le docteur Carliste Cullen m'injecta quelque chose dans le sang et je me rendormis non sans avoir entendu Edward dire « qu'allons-nous faire ».

*************

Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre décorée avec beaucoup de goût tout y était lumineux avec des baies vitrées un peu partout et des miroirs. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part une commode en bois et un énorme lit où j'étais couchée. Pour finir plusieurs sièges était disposés en face de mon lit, tout était fait dans des tons clairs. J'ai essayé de me lever ne sachant que faire après quelques minutes à observer mon environnement mais mes muscles ne me répondaient pas. Et j'avais atrocement mal à la tête ce qui réduisait considérablement mes mouvements. J'ai soulevé les draps et j'ai vu que j'étais en soutien-gorge et en petite-culotte. J'en rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je me suis replongée sous mes draps. Au bon moment visiblement car une minute plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer huit personnes. Tout d'abord il y avait le docteur Carliste Cullen et une femme que je supposais être sa femme. Elle avait l'air foncièrement bonne, bienveillante. Juste après il y avait Edward et sa femme, à leur suite deux autres Cullen que je n'avais que rarement vu et après Emmett Cullen avec Résesmée. Tous s'assirent devant moi et un silence inconfortable s'installa et c'est Carliste Cullen qui parla en premier :

« -Comment vas-tu ? Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. Etant donné que je n'était pas encore vidée de mon sang je le pris plutôt bien.

Je ne dis rien mais j'étais vraiment inquiète. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas envie de me bouffer maintenant mais rien n'étais moins sur. Emmett anticipa et me demanda :

-Que sais-tu de nous ?

-Rien, répondis-je vivement. Il sourit et je vis la femme du Docteur en faire de même. Elle me dit alors :

-Tu sais tu n'a rien à craindre de nous. Nous te voulons que du bien.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau, je me mis à rire et pleurer en même temps. Et un flot de paroles fut lâché de ma part entrecoupé de temps en temps par des sanglots :

-Vous ne me voulez que du bien ? Mais depuis que vous êtes entrés dans ma vie tout va mal. Toute l'école me déteste, je me fais agr…agresser par quelqu'un de votre … espèce ! J'avais crié mais je me suis pas arrêté j'ai continué :

-Je suis blessée j'ai du m'enfuir et toutes mes croyances sont bafouées. Je ne sais même pas où je suis et si dans les deux prochaines minutes je ne serais pas tuée !

-Non mais ne t'in…

- Taisez-vous !la coupais-je. Vous ne savez rien Mes...mes parents, balbutiais-je

Mes sanglots étaient incontrôlables et j'ai finis par crier :

-C'est des gens comme vous qui les avez tué ! Assassinés et vidés de leur sang !

Tout à coup j'ai sentis des bras me serrer fort. J'ai regardé qui s'était et j'ai vu que c'était la femme du docteur. Elle avait l'air vraiment triste et je me mis à pleurer encore plus fort si c'était possible. Après de longues minutes je commençai alors à avoir très froid et je me mis à frissonner. Je me rendis vite compte que c'était madame Cullen qui était littéralement glacée. Je palis rapidement et m'écartai vivement. J'essayai de me calmer et je dis alors :

-Visiblement vous ne me voulez pas de mal. Mais… Hésitais-je. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-Des monstres.

C'est Edward Cullen qui avait parlé sous le regard réprobateur de sa femme. Elle reprit vivement :

-Tout dépend comment tu le vois. Mais effectivement nous sommes des créatures de l'ombre et nous nous nourrissons de sang.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ? Ma question résumait tout.

-Parce que nous sommes végétariens.

C'était une petite brune qui avait répondu. Dans d'autres circonstances je lui aurais trouvé un air aimable. Et face à cette réponse un fou rire me prit. C'était nerveux car la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Végétariens. Des buveurs de sang. Eux par contre ne riaient pas et je vis l'étrangeté de la situation, j'étais face à des vampires qui me disais qu'ils étaient végétariens.

-Pardon ? Dis-je après m'être calmé.

A ce moment là ils se lancèrent un regard alarmé et Isabella dit :

-Je pense que l'on pet lui faire confiance.

Le blond qui se tenait toujours près de la petite brune dit alors :

-Elle est croyante, c'est problématique.

Il avait un regard froid qui était terrifiant. Il donnait l'impression de complètement se désintéresser de mon sort. Effectivement j'étais croyante et cette situation était insupportable, c'était des démons qui vivaient grâce a la mort des autres et je ne cautionnais pas cela.

-Vous allez me tuer parce que je suis croyante ?

-Tu dois faire preuve d'une large ouverture d'esprit pour comprendre et accepter ce que l'on va te dire. Si jamais notre secret est divulgué il n'y aura pas d'autre alternative que te tuer. Il est difficile pour nous de te dire cela mais tu n'aurais jamais du être en vie et nous voir à l'œuvre. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraitre c'était une erreur de notre part de se rapprocher de toi, encore pire de te sauver de ton agresseur.

C'était Carliste qui avait parlé comme un porte parole. Son discours m'avait vexé et je répondis vertement :

-Et si je n'en fais pas preuve ? D'ouverture d'esprit. Précisais-je.

-Nous te tuerons.

C'est la jeune brune qui avait parlé. Elle avait perdu son air espiègle qui faisait penser à un lutin et avait maintenant un air grave.

-Avec des états d'âmes mais sans hésiter. Précisa- t- elle

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse réfléchir ? C'est la femme du Docteur qui avait parlé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver la question ridicule et dit :

-C'est tout réfléchit. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que vous tuez des innocents.

-Tu vivras alors.

Emmett avait parlé et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Après ce que j'avais vu voir il était rarement sérieux mais quand il l'était il était impressionnant. Mais il m'avait rassurée et j'avais envie de me cacher derrière lui pour qu'il me protège car malgré le fait que je sache qu'il était comme eux. Je lui faisais confiance malgré tout mais je ne faisais pas confiance aux autres. Comme remerciement je lui fis un pauvre sourire triste et il me demanda avec un sourire ironique :

-As-tu faim ?

Je réfléchis deux secondes et déduis que oui en sentant mon ventre se tordre. J'entendis quelques rires et je rougis jusqu'a la racine des cheveux. C'est la femme du docteur Cullen qui me dit avec beaucoup d'entrain :

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai préparé pour toi ! Tu aime les frites et le poulet et …

Elle continua à débiter le nom de beaucoup de plats de plus en plus élaborés. Ce n'était pas l'idée que je me faisais des vampires et je n'avais pas envie de manger quelque chose d'extrêmement saignant. J'avais toujours détesté ça.

Devant mon air sceptique Isabella dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Helena. Nous n'allons rien te donner de saignant !

Elle était visiblement amusée et les autres aussi. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir et enchaine :

-Au fait, je suis Jesper Hale. Dit-il. Le mari d'Alice Cullen Hale ici présente. Il me désigna la petite brune au regard pétillant. Il enchaine rapidement :

-Esmée Cullen, dit-il en désignant la femme brune au regard bienveillant. Les autres tu les connais et voilà Résesmée…

-Je la connais, coupais-je.

-Non dit-il avec un sourire partagé par l'assemblée. Résesmée Cullen est la fille de Bella et d'Edward Cullen.

Je réfléchis deux secondes et répliquais-je :

-C'est impossible. Il y a même pas dix ans elle était au lycée.

-Cela fait parti des choses que l'on va t'expliquer out à l'heure, dit Bella. En attendant tu dois manger !

Sur ce fait elle et celle que je connaissais sous le nom d'Esmée partirent chercher de quoi me nourrir.

Me rappelant soudainement que j'étais presque nue sous la couette je rougis et dit à Emmett :

-Je croix que vous avez mes vêtements.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et dit :

-C'est Alice qui t'as déshabillée. Tes vêtements étaient déchiquetés et mon père devait te soigner. Devant mon regard perdu il dit :

-Alice pourra te passer des vêtements.

Je rougis encore plus car la dite Alice était ultra mince. Et je ne devais surement pas rentrer dans ses vêtements.

-Je ne rentrerai pas dedans, en fait toutes les femmes présentes ici sont trop minces.

Voyant qu'il m'avait peut-être vexé il parut gêné mais ne rougit pas. Je me demandais s'il pouvait rougir quand Esmée arriva avec un plateau plein de victuailles. Il y avait du poulet, du poisson, des frites et plein d'autres féculents. Je lui dis avec un air navré que je ne pourrais surement pas tout finir et elle me répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me suis un peu emballée car on utilise rarement la cuisine.

Je ne dit rien et au moment même où j'ai commencé à manger Isabella arriva avec des vêtements et dit à la cantonade :

-Tout le monde dehors sauf les femmes ! Elle doit pouvoir manger autrement que couchée.

Ils sourirent tous et sortirent si rapidement que je ne les vis pas. Devant ma stupéfaction les filles sourirent et Résesmée me prit le plateau et tira les draps. Je rougis en poussant un petit cri. Elles eurent toutes un éclat de rire devant ma gêne. En rigolant Isabella dit :

-Nous sommes entre femmes ne t'inquiètes pas !

-C'est facile à dire quand on est aussi bien gaulée qu'un mannequin. Répliquais-je vexée.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es très bien comme tu es, dit la dénommée Alice.

Je ne répondis pas mais levais les yeux au ciel. Je me suis inquiétée quand Esmée à changé mes bandages car elles toutes avaient l'air extrêmement sérieuses et concentrées. Mais tout se passa bien et je leur ai demandé :

-C'est difficile de voir du sang frais comme ça ?

-Oui, dit Esmée en souriant. C'est comme si on nous présentait une drogue à l'laquelle on avait été accros. C'est dur mais on y arrive.

Je n'avais pas envie de savoir de quoi ils se nourrissaient donc je n'ai posé aucune question. Je réussis tant bien que mal à enfiler le bas de pyjamas qui était non sans surprise serré sur moi en plus du haut qui serrait outrageusement ma poitrine de façon plus qu'aguicheuse. J'étais ultra gênée et je me dis que je ne pourrais jamais me montrer aux autres comme ça car je paraissais plus grosse qu'autre chose. Je leur fis la remarque et Résesmée ma répondit :

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi tu es magnifique ! tu es une femme et une femme ça a des formes!

-Je n'ai pas des forces je suis grosse.

Je n'en ai pas démordu malgré leurs efforts et Isabella qui insistait pour que je l'appelle Bella alla finalement me chercher un pull. Je me mis alors à manger en position assise. J'avais mal aux côtes mais je fis un effort ma faim dominant le reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard Carliste Cullen arriva avec les autres et s'assirent. J'étais gênée de manger devant eux et quand je vis le regard d'Emmett je me suis arrêtée. J'étais assez grosse comme cela, il devait penser que je m'empiffrais.

Quand je me suis arrêtée ils ne firent aucunes remarques croyant surement que je n'avais plus faim. Ayant décidé de couper le silence je me lançai donc avec une voix hésitante :

-Vous êtes donc végétariens…

Ils sourirent tous enfin sauf Jasper Hale. Ce fut Carliste qui était définitivement de mon point de vue le porte parole qui dit :

-Nous ne buvons que du sang animal.

-Ah, dis-je étonnée. Et, hésitais-je, c'est bon ?

Esmée rit franchement et les autres se permirent un sourire timide. Isabella dit alors :

-C'est comme manger du tofu pour toi. Elle échangea alors un regard complice avec son mari comme si cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Mon regard dévia et je vis Emmett qui me souriait. Je lui souris en retour et dit :

-En fait c'est comme si vous étiez au régime toute votre vie.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Je réfléchis à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre et demanda alors :

-Il y en a beaucoup des comme vous ?enfin.., dis-je gênée, des vampires.

-Oui, beaucoup mais nous vivons cachés. Les vampires sédentaires sont rares. Les autres sont nomades, ils ne restent presque jamais longtemps au même endroit.

-Ah… dis-je. Et…Hésitais-je en regardant Résesmée, vous pouvez avoir des enfants. Qui grandissent, ajoutais-je en réfléchissant intensément, très rapidement.

-On peut dire sa comme ça, éluda Edward.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

Je me demandais vraiment ce qui allait m'arriver. Et soudainement je demandai:

-C'était un nomade celui qui m'a attaqué ? Lui il n'était pas végétarien.

C'était une affirmation pas une question. Mon regard se fit vague et je me mis à revoir la scène. L'attaque de ce…Vampire. La pire expérience de ma vie, celle qui a tout bouleversée. Mes croyances. Mon dieu me pardonnera t-il de côtoyer ces créatures du mal ? Cela m'étonnera et je pense sincèrement aller en enfer. Je devais les dénoncer à un prêtre et …

-Tuons- la !

Mes pensées furent coupées par la voix d'Edward Cullen. Une voix où se mariaient tristesse, colère et résignation.

J'étais terrifiée et je me demandais pourquoi il avait changé d'avis.

-J'entend les pensées.

Son explication était simple et claire. Il savait que j'hésitais à les dénoncer à l'église. Je me mis subitement à trembler si fort que mes dents on claqué. Carliste demanda alors des explications à son fils et il lui dit :

-Elle veut nous dénoncer à l'église.

Ils eurent tous à cet instant un regard froid et triste mais déterminé. Jasper s'approcha de moi doucement. Ma foi et mon instinct de survie se battaient en duel. L'un finit par être écrasé par l'autre et je criais :

-C'est bon ! Je suis désolée. Je ne dirais rien à l'église. Mes larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues et je continuai en sanglotant :

-Pour avoir choisit la survie à la foi de toute manière j'irai en ...en … en enfer!

-Peut-être mais c'est un choix que tu dois faire. C'était pour une fois Alice qui était intervenue. Cette situation me rendait vraiment malheureuse mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Je me suis alors couchée sur le ventre et les ai ignorés. Ils comprirent vite que je voulais rester seule et me laissèrent en silence.

Je croyais être seule mais quelques minutes plus tard je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir sur le lit. C'était Bella. Elle me dit alors :

-Helena je vais te raconter mon histoire quoi que tu en a surement entendu parler en ville non ?

-Un peu, dis-je en reniflant. Mais, continuais-je, je n'ai pas bien comprit et tout cela est bien étrange.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point mais tu dois m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Je répondrais à tes questions à la fin.

-Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Je t'aime bien. Et je sais ce que cela fait de découvrir qu'il existe des espèces mythiques à mauvaise connotation existe. Et surtout parce que j'ai été humaine il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

D'un hochement de la tête je lui montrai mon assentiment. Et elle commença :

-Je m'appelais Isabella Swan et mon père est Charlie Swan le chef de la police. Quand je suis arrivée, dit-elle avec un sourire, tout le monde savait déjà qui j'étais et je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme d'Edward. Elle avait le regard lointain, le regard de quelqu'un qui était retournée des années en arrières, dans une autre vie.

-Un jour, poursuivit-elle, j'ai faillit être percutée par une voiture que conduisais un de mes camarades de classe, Mike Newton. C'est Edward qui m'a sauvé il a arrêté la voiture d'une main et il y avait la trace de sa main sur la voiture. A ce moment j'ai comprit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. D'autres indices m'avaient déjà mis sur la voie mais là ça a été l'élément déclencheur. Et plus il évitait les questions plus je cherchais et finalement j'ai trouvé. Contre toute attente on a commencé à sortir ensemble et à partir de ce moment là je ne pouvais plus imaginer la vie sans lui.

Elle eut un regard lointain puis douloureux et poursuivit avec une voix triste :

-Une fois il a essayé et j'ai faillit de ne pas survivre car les préjugés que tu as Edward les a aussi. Il croit être maudit. J'ai décidé de mon plein gré d'être un Vampire mais on s'est marié avant ma transformation. Résesmée est à moitié humaine c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas totalement comme nous. Son cœur bat. Et elle est chaude pas autant que vous bien sur, mais elle est chaude.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous-dit cela ? Demandais-je perdue.

-Pour que tu comprennes que Eux n'on pas choisit de devenir vampires. Ils ont chacun une histoire, généralement bien triste et ils on du mal à s'accepter. Pour eux c'est une malédiction pour moi une bénédiction. Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais s'il existe il ne t'en voudra pas de ne pas nous dénoncer. Ce sont des gens foncièrement bons et courageux. Ce clan à beaucoup souffert.

Je voulus parler mais elle me coupa la parole pour dire :

-Je sais très bien ce que toute la ville dit sur moi mais ce n'est pas grave et de plus l'année prochaine nous déménageons car ils vont finir par se demander pourquoi on ne vieillis pas.

-Vous êtes immortels. C'était une affirmation.

Leur vie devait être bien fade et je me suis demandé si j'arriverai à faire la même chose par amour. Je lui demandai alors en hésitant tout de même un peu :

-Comment avez-vous sut que c'était le bon choix ?

-Quand j'ai faillit mourir quand il m'a laissé.

A ce moment j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu son regard doré. Elle était heureuse ainsi et c'était indéniable. Prise d'un doute j'ai demandé :

-Vous allez me transformer ? Ma voix était pleine de peur. J'eu un mouvement de recul immédiat.

-Non, dit-elle précipitamment. Nous ne te ferrons jamais cela car si tu ne l'as pas choisis l'immortalité peut-être un fardeau très lourd à porter. Vraiment très lourd.

Elle avait un regard très lointain et je pouvais aisément comprendre que l'on devienne aigri de devoir vivre éternellement si on ne l'a pas choisit. Cela devait être très oppressant. Bella se reprit vite et dit :

-Bon je vais te laisser te reposer. Nous te proposons de rester ici le temps que tu te rétablisses.

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Je peux à peine me lever. »

Elle sourit gentiment et sortit avec une démarche gracieuse. En les voyants, en fait en les voyants toutes, tous mes complexes me paraissaient encore plus évidents. J'étais trop petite, trop rousse avec des taches de rousseurs. Mes cheveux étaient ni bouclés, ni lisses. Ils étaient ondulés. Je les détestais. J'avais une trop forte poitrine en effet je faisais un bonnet C parfois D. Ma taille était très fine et mes anches épanouies. J'avais l'impression d'être difforme. Voilà pourquoi quand que je voyais ces femmes j'étais complexée. Elles étaient minces jolies, sans taches de rousseurs avec des cheveux magnifiques.

Certes j'avais découvert qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines mais elles n'en restaient pas moins femmes. De très belles femmes, qui elles étaient aimées. Pour l'éternité.

Je ne me rendis pas comte sur le moment mais je commençais à m'endormir. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et je tombais alors dans un sommeil bienvenu et étonnement reposant.

_Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais, dans cette forêt dense, et mon agresseur me suivais à la trace. Il sentait mon odeur entendait le moindre bruit, mon sang l'attirait comme un aimant. Dans cette situation dieu ne pouvait pas m'aider j'avais choisis la vie à la foi. C'était ma punition. Je me suis alors arrêtée vaincue et, contre toute attente c'était un visage familier qui s'arrêta près de moi. Emmett Cullen. Il allait me tuer. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et me montra ses crocs, ses Iris étaient noirs et son expression affamée il me prit alors violement par la taille et m'immobilisa au sol de tout son poids. Il avança doucement ses crocs de mon cou et je me mis à crier, crier si fort que cela raisonna surement à des kilomètres à la ronde._

« -Lâchez-moi ! Criais-je aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je bougeais tellement que mes blessures me firent mal et tout à coup je sentis comme deux barres de fer qui m'on immobilisé.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu le beau visage d'Emmett. J'ai littéralement hurlé. Si fort que toute la famille Cullen à débarqué. Je me mis encore à pleurer pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée et j'entendis Edward murmurer quelque chose à Emmett qui me lâcha vivement. Isabella s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. Malgré ses bras froids je me sentais très seule. Je me suis doucement calmée.

Ils était tous arrêtés en silence, en pyjamas. Je me sentis mal car je les dérangeais, ils auraient peut-être dut me tuer car j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Ma raison et mes sentiments avaient des avis contradictoires. Je leurs faisait confiance mais ma rationalité me disait que c'était des montres. Je fus encore plus triste quand que me sui rappelée que Edward avait vu mon rêve et que c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Emmett pour qu'il me lâche.

C'était vraiment étonnant car Emmett était bizarrement celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Je ne croix pas qu'il me veuille du mal mais j'avais quand même peur.

-On va te laisser dormir…Dit-Bella coupant court à mes pensées.

Non ! Me dis-je mentalement. J'avais extrêmement peur je ne voulais pas rester seule. Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils et mes larmes menacèrent encore de couler. Je voulais que… Emmett reste avec moi. Je vis la stupéfaction d'Edward sur son visage le plus souvent impassible. Le mien devait être tout aussi étonné mais ma peur dominait ma honte. Il murmura quelque chose à l'intention d'Emmett. Lui-même parût plus qu'étonné et me regarda dans les yeux, qui étaient dorés. Je regardais tour à tour leurs yeux et ils étaient tous plus ou moins dorés. Sauf Résesmée qui avait les yeux bleus et Bella qui avait les yeux noirs.

Je me suis demandé si leurs yeux changeaient de couleurs. Edward sourit tristement et dit à la cantonade :

-On va vraiment te laisser, bonne nui Helena.

Tout le monde l'imita et ils furent tous sortis dans un coup de vent. Tous sauf Emmett. Devant mon air égaré il sourit et dit :

-Les vampires ont les cinq ses plus que développés. Donc, dit-il avec un sourire, tout le monde a entendu Edward me dire que tu voulais que je reste.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il sourit devant mon gène. Je me demandais si il allait rester debout longtemps quand il s'assit sur mon lit. Il me demanda alors doucement, si doucement je que n'entendis pas entièrement :

-…pas confiance en moi ?

Ayant compris le principale je répliquais vivement :

-Tu es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance !

-Pourquoi à tu rêvée du fait que tu m'attaquais ?

Il avait l'air vraiment curieux. Je me suis précipitée de lui poser une question qui me turlupinait la tête :

-Tu peux lire les pensées toi aussi ?

-Non seul Edward peut le faire. Alice voit l'avenir et Jasper arrive à maitriser certaines émotions. Ru as remarqué que à chaque fois que tu angoisse tu te calme rapidement.

- Oui, dis-je pas très convaincue. Un peu.

-Il t'envoie souvent une vague d'apaisement. On t'apprécie beaucoup. On ne te veut aucun mal met toi cela dans la tête.

Il avait réussit à me cerner, certes avec l'aide d'Edward, mais quand même. Je lui dis alors d'une petite voix triste :

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en enfer. Je veux retrouver un jour mes parents un jour. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je continuais avec l'impression de retourner en enfance tellement j'étais perdue :

-Si vous me tuez je ne les reverrais jamais. Car avec mon choix j'irais en enfer.

-Non. Je te promets de te protéger Helena. Tout cela est ma faute et je l'assumerais. Je devine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de nous faire confiance mais laisse de coté ton éducation et fais parler ton cœur.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent rapidement et il dit :

-Tu sais, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu n'iras pas en enfer. Mais nous nous ne sommes pas devenus Vampires parce qu'on le voulait. Sauf Bella mais son cas est différent. Nous avons tous été, certes il y a longtemps, mais nous avons été des hommes, des êtres humains. Avec des défauts et des qualités comme toi. Je ne pense pas que l'enfer m'était destiné et nous tous à mon avis n'étions pas si horribles que cela.

Il avait un sourire un peu nostalgique mais je voyais qu'il était un peu triste. Sa dernière remarque m'ayant intriguée je lui ai demandé quel âge il avait. Il m'a sourit et m'a dit :

-Et tu me donnes quel âge ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Et c'était vrai je n'en avais aucune idée.

-En 2015 j'aurais cent-vingt ans. Je suis vieux.

Je souris et mes larmes se tarirent. Je me suis alors installée pour dormir et il esquissa un geste qui m'a fait croire qu'il voulait sortir et sans réfléchir j'ai attrapé son bras. Devant mon geste je rougis encore et dit :

-Part si tu veux…Désolée ! Mais…Hésitais-je, c'est difficile pour toi de rester près de moi ?

-Pas là, non. J'ai mangé un grizzli hier.

J'ai grimacé devant l'image et je lui ai demandé :

-Toi tu n'as pas de pouvoirs ?

-Si, une grande force physique.

-Je veux bien te croire ! Je rougis encore une fois face à ma véhémence. Il sourit visiblement flatté.

-Tu veux que je m'allonge à coté de toi ? Je rougis à cause de la connotation de cette phrase et il eut un sourire ironique. J'ai hoché la tête et il l'est allongé sur le drap. J'étais en dessous du drap.

Il se mit alors à me raconter des histoires plus drôles les unes que les autres mettant en scène principalement Edward et Bella au début de leur relation. Il me dit que la première fois que Edward a vu Bella transformé et vice versa, ils n'ont pas put s'empêcher de se sauter dessus et il s'était fait un plaisir de les mettre mal à l'aise.

Je ris beaucoup. C'était agréable et accidentellement sa main effleura mon épaule et j'ai frissonné. Sans réfléchir j'ai prit sa main et ai dit :

-Tu es glacé.

-Oui. Dit-il en souriant, et au cas où tu l'aurais pas comprit je suis un Vampire. Le sang ne coule plus dans mes veines, mon cœur ne bat plus.

-Certes, dis-je, mais il est là. Touché il me sourit avec je croix beaucoup de tendresse ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Il laissa sa main dans la mienne et me dit doucement comme pour me bercer :

- Dors-tu en as besoin. Nous on ne dort plus, il n'y a pas de répit.

J'aurais à cet instant aimé pouvoir avoir la faculté de Jasper à envoyer une vague d'apaisement à Emmett. Cet homme avait été marié et il portait des blessures profondes et pour le réconforter à mon niveau je le pris dans mes bras et le serra aussi fort que je le pus.

Je le sentis sourire puis me serrer à mon tour dans mes bras… Je me mis à frissonner d'une façon délicieuse et c'est sur ces pensées que je me suis endormie. Dans les bras de celui en qui je faisais dorénavant totalement confiance.

***********

J'espère que cela vous a plus laissez moi des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous … et j'espère que vous me resterez fidèles.


	4. Sentiments naissants

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette histoire. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez donc laissez des reviews. Merci de toujours me suivre.

N'oublions pas que tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent Helena exclue. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

**********

Se réveiller, pour ça, a toujours été un problème. Je remuais dans tous les sens, grognait et surtout j'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur. Ce matin mon humeur était exécrable. Car la veille j'avais pleuré, beaucoup pleuré ce qui en résultait que j'avais les yeux extrêmement bouffis. De plus je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à ce lit et j'avais donc mal dormis en plus j'avais mal aux côtes. J'ai alors difficilement ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu à ce moment là les yeux d'Emmett, ils étaient dorés et surtout ils étaient amusés. Je poussai alors un grognement mécontent, car je devais être horrible. Mes cheveux au réveil étaient tous ébouriffés, je devais avoir les yeux bouffis par les pleurs. J'étais simplement pas présentable au réveil et je n'aurais surtout jamais pensé que Emmett resterai toute la nuit. Sans le regarder j'ai essayé de me lever pour aller à la salle de bain la plus proche. Un essai qui s'est révélé rapidement peu concluant. Emmett avait l'air vraiment très amusé et il me dit alors :

« -Besoin d'aide

Ce fut un grognement bien sentis qui lui répondit et il éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué pour un sou, il y avait visiblement des bons côtés à être un vampire. Il me dit alors qu'il allait aller appeler Sa mère pour m'aider c'est comme cela que vingt minutes plus tard toutes les filles étaient là pour m'aider à me doucher et m'habiller. Autant dire que ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir car non seulement j'étais pudique mais sen plus j'avais encore mal partout. Elles furent rapidement virées de la douche sauf Isabella qui voulu quand même m'aider. J'avais des blessures sur tout le corps et certes elles cicatrisaient mais elles étaient encore là d'où le fait que Bella affichait un air sérieux et très concentré. En sortant de la salle de bain avec difficulté j'ai trouvé des vêtements et sous-vêtements qui étaient certes très beau mais surement pas à moi. Il y avait une robe assez courte mais ample qui convenait parfaitement à mes blessures qui s'étalaient sur mon corps. J'ai alors demandé toute rouge à qui ces vêtements étaient à Bella. Elle sourit et dit :

-A toi c'est Alice la styliste de la famille qui les a achetés pour toi.

-Mais comment elle sait ma taille, dis-je en regardant le soutient gorge. C'était un bonnet C qui visiblement était à ma taille.

-Oh, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, elle est très observatrice mais je pense qu'elle a surtout regardé la taille de tes vêtements.

-Où sont-ils ?

-A la poubelle, dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse, ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

-Je les trouvais très bien moi, dis-je avec une évidente mauvaise foi. Elle roula les yeux face à cette réponse et me dit :

-Bon tu laisse tomber ta serviette pour t'habiller.

-Non, répondis-je rapidement, je vais y arriver seule.

Elle n'eut pas l'air très convaincue mais elle sortit sans un mot.

Effectivement j'eu beaucoup de mal à m'habiller je mis presque quarante minutes mais j'y suis arrivée. Seule. Je tenais beaucoup à mon indépendance et j'étais tellement fière que j'aurais préférer de pas sortir de ma chambre que d'avouer avoir besoin d'aide. Ma démarche était loin d'être assurée mais je sortis de ma chambre toute seule et il y avait Alice devant la porte j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'attendait. Au rez-de-chaussée je les ai tous trouvés dans la salle à manger ce qui était bizarre vu qu'ils ne mangeaient pas. En tout cas pas ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Je lançais alors à la ronde un « bonjour » pudique. Ils me sourirent presque tous. Enfin tous sauf Résesmée. Elle avait l'air en colère contre quelqu'un peut-être étais-ce contre moi. Je me suis rapidement attablée et j'ai commencé à manger sous leurs yeux quoi que Résesmée aussi était entrain de manger, mais elle mangeait de la viande saignante. C'était écœurant surtout dès le matin. Elle comprit mes pensées grâce à mon expression faciale. Elle me dit violemment :

-Quoi ça te dégoûte ? Tu n'a qu'à partir !

-Résesmée ! la reprit Edward. Nous ne t'avons pas apprit à te comporter de cette sorte !

-Mais elle pense que nous sommes des monstres ! Vous acceptez quelqu'un qui est sure d'aller en enfer en nous côtoyant. Vous l'aidez, la nourrissez et c'est déplacé. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait pour nous !

-Sois un peu tolérante c'est difficile pour Helena. Cette voix sèche était Celle de Carliste. Il était visiblement énervé ce qui devait être assez rare vu l'expression de Résesmée. Elle avait l'air honteuse et choquée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jubiler. Edward me lança alors un sourire malicieux et me décrispa un peu. Carliste changea complètement de sujet en me demandant :

-Tu n'a personne à prévenir … Pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ?

-Non, dis-je en me forçant à oublier mon oncle. Personne ne me cherchera avant longtemps. Et je veux retourner au lycée.

En effet j'avais raté assez de cours pour toute l'année. Je n'avais aucune envie de redoubler mon année et de rester dans cet endroit perdu. Je retournerais demain au lycée et chez moi, je me sentais mal de ne plus être chez moi et je ne voulais pas m'incruster mais Edward me dit :

-Tu ne peux pas partir tu es blessée et tu as du mal à te déplacer. Papa pourras te faire un certificat médical ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester moi ! et visiblement Résesmée ne veux pas que je reste.

-Excuse moi, dit-elle en soupirant, j'ai juste envie de protéger ma famille. Je n'ai pas envie que tu révèle notre existence à un prêtre. C'est déjà difficile de garder l'anonymat mais bon de toute façon nous partons l'année prochaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous ne vieillissons pas et cela commence à faire parler. Nous voulons être tranquilles donc nous partons.

Je ne les ai pas démentis car effectivement les gens trouvaient cette famille très bizarre. La chirurgie esthétique étant l'explication la plus plausible.

Edward sourit et me dit :

-Les vampires sont tous beau mais ce n'est pas une beauté que je recommande. Cette beauté à un prix beaucoup trop cher. Les autres hochèrent la tête et Esmée me dit :

-Il faut que tu te repose et ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours Edward pourra t'aider à rattraper le retard que tu auras accumulé.

-Il faut que j'aille chez moi chercher des vêtements et …

-Non ! Me coupa Alice. Je t 'en ai acheté pleins ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu trouve que je m'habille mal ?

Elle eut alors le bon goût de paraitre gênée, je me suis aussi forcée à ne pas rire et Les autres esquissèrent un sourire.

-As-tu des questions à nous poser ?

C'est Esmée qui avait parlé, elle était vraiment la beauté incarnée. Elle faisait tout pour me mettre et je trouvais cela adorable. Je lui souris et dit :

-Non, ça va. J'aimerais juste aller prendre l'air.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, dit le docteur.

Sa femme réplica vivement :

-Oh ne fait pas le rabat-joie. Elle fera attention mais il faut que quelqu'un l'accompagne.

-Nous travaillons tous, dit-Edward.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs quel travail il pouvait bien faire. Il me répondit :

-Je suis pianiste professionnel. J'ai plusieurs écoles de musique reconnus qui sont ouvert et Bella m'aide.

-Ah vous jouez aussi au piano ?

-Non pas du tout je suis la gérante. Je ne sais même pas faire les gammes. Dit-elle en riant. Et tout le monde, Résesmée comprit, ria avec elle. Cette famille avait l'air très unie. Je pensai alors à quelque chose :

-Mais vous pouvez voir des enfants ?

-Non. Les femmes vampires sont stériles. Il avait dit ça sous un ton sec et je me sentis gênée. Peut-être n'avait-il pas put en avoir avec sa femme.

-Ah… dis-je. Ma réponse n'était pas constructive mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais c'était Esmée qui me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas on s'y fait, mais entre un Vampire et une humaine c'est possible. C'est difficile mais possible.

Je ne répondis rien et je me dis que cela devait être déstabilisant d'être à moitié humaine et à moitié Vampire. Avoir un cœur mais vivre éternellement.

-Vous êtes donc immortels. C'était une affirmation et je continuais :

-Tu es aussi immortelle Résesmée ?

-Je croix, mais même si je ne le suis pas je ne mourrais pas avant des centaines d'années.

J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'avais des immortels devant moi et je pensais alors à quelque chose Rosalie la femme d'Emmett étaient pas un vampire aussi ? Mais alors les vampires pouvaient mourir. A ce moment là que je vis le regard de Edward, c'était un regard d'avertissement. Visiblement c'était un sujet tabou. Je refoulais alors la foule de questions qui me vint à la tête et dit à la cantonade :

-Alors qui va m'accompagner.

Personne ne répondit et je me mis à rire, ils n'avaient pas à se sentir obligé de venir. Ce fut Résesmée qui se dévoua mais elle me dit :

-J'aimerais après passer à la push voir Jacob. » Je lui souris et excepta rapidement. J'avais envie de prendre l'air, être confinée ne me réussissait pas.

En sortant Emmett me passa un de ses pull et je rougis contente qu'il ait pensé à mon confort il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue pour me dire au revoir. Effectivement il partait travailler avec sa voiture rouge pétante de sport, je trouvais sa dur de travailler un dimanche je lui l'ai dit et il m'a répondu « on travaille encore plus quand c'est son entreprise ». De toute façon je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils travaillaient tous car ils étaient extrêmement riches.

Résesmée et moi on se mit à marcher et à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, je n'étais pas rassurée mais je me dis qu'elle devait bien connaitre les environs. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant une sorte de grand loup nous approcher à grand pas, je fus pétrifiée. J'ai essayé de prier mais je me mis à penser que mon dieu ne m'aiderait plus « tant donné que je pactisait avec des créatures du mal. Et à ma grande surprise le loup se cacha dans des buissons et Jacob en ressortit. Je croix que je n'ai jamais été aussi perdue. Il n'avait qu'un jean c'était vraiment très déstabilisant, ces derniers jours j'en avais apprit sur le monde plus que durant toute ma vie. Il me sourit et nous dans un éclat de rire :

« -Coucou vous allez bien ?

Il s'approcha pour me faire la bise puis embrassa doucement Résesmée. Je détournais les yeux et les deux me lancèrent un regard goguenard. Je rougis devant mon attitude mais visiblement ça les amusait plus qu'autre chose. Résesmée dit alors :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? On aurait du te rejoindre à la push…

-Oui mais je dois sortir avec Billy tout à l'heure donc je suis partis à la maison et on m'a dit que vous étiez dans les bois. J'ai suivis ton odeur après.

Je frissonnai quand je me rendis compte que ça faisait peut-être longtemps qu'il nous suivait il dit alors :

-On va près du lac, il y fait bon. Ce sera agréable, tu y es déjà allé ? demanda-t-il en me regardant.

-Non c'est une bonne occasion d'y aller. Sur cela on se mit en route. On marcha quelques minutes dans les bois, Jacob était vraiment à l'aise encore plus que Résesmée dans cette forêt. On arriva rapidement près d'un lac à l'eau claire et on trempa nos pieds. En regardant le décor je me dis que j'étais vraiment bien, je me reposait et ne pensais plus aux problèmes que j'avais. Que se soit relationnels, professionnels ou encore plus important existentiels. Au bout de quelques minutes je suis partie m'allonger sur l'herbe et je m'endormis rapidement car visiblement j'étais encore très faible et cette petite balade m'avait fatiguée et j'avais encore des courbatures.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et quand j'ai regardé ma montre, j'ai vu qu'il était presque midi. J'ai alors cherché Résesmée et Jacob du regard, ne les voyant pas je me suis mis à les chercher dans les environs je les ai trouvé en train de dormir dans un carré d'herbes vertes. Leurs vêtements étaient froissés et le pantalon de Jacob était ouvert, cela ne laissait aucun doute à ce qu'ils faisaient auparavant. Avec ma maladresse légendaire je réussis à trébucher sur une branche et avec mes blessures je ne pus retenir un « aie » retentissant. Tous les deux se réveillèrent en sursaut et Résesmée, que je n'avais jamais vu rougir, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Dans un autre contexte j'en aurais rigolé mais là j'étais juste extrêmement gênée. Je m'enfui rapidement vers le lac en me maudissant intérieurement.

Ils revinrent tous les deux avec un air extrêmement gêné. C'était vraiment une situation impossible et j'avais l'impression que je n'étais en ce moment ce dans des situations impossibles. On partit tous vers la maison des Cullen d'un pas rapide mais dans un silence le plus complet. Quand on est arrivé tout le monde était là pour le ''déjeuné''. Je me suis alors attablée mais j'étais la seule à manger avec Jacob et Résesmée. Esmée me demanda alors comment c'était passé la balade je répondis :

-Très bien c'était vraiment agréable.

A ce moment mon regard à croisé le regard de Jacob et mon visage s'est littéralement enflammé sous le regard interrogateur des autres. Jacob lui pâlit et jeta un regard nerveux à Edward. Ce dernier avait un visage dorénavant impénétrable mais il ses poings s'étaient refermés avec force. Bella lui lança un regard interrogateur et lui demanda :

-Que ce passe -t-il ?

Edward jeta un regard furieux à Jacob et Résesmée jeta un regard implorant à son père voulant dire « sil te plait Papa tais-toi » mais il ne la regarda même pas :

- Notre fille s'est amusée à faire des galipettes dans la forêt avec Jacob et à extrêmement gêné Helena avec cette attitude indécente.

-Mais non. Dis-je toute rouge.

Ce fut à ce moment que Résesmée explosa :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne Papa ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et tu n'a surtout pas le droit d'en parler devant tout le monde !

-Tu me parles sur un autre ton. Son était ferme et ça se voyait qu'il était vraiment énervé. Bella ne disait rien mais visiblement n'en pensait pas moins. C'était horriblement génant pour moi car c'était de ma faute. Edward ayant capté mes pensées me dit :

-Non ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute. C'est la leur car ils sont adultes et ils doivent savoir gérer leur intimité.

-Mais si c'est la sienne ! Elle nous empoisonne la vie depuis qu'elle est là.

J'avais pâlit et je me sentais mal car c'est vrai je mettais leur secret en danger et j'avais du mal à être à l'aise et ils faisaient des efforts qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire en temps normal. Le plus hilarant est que si je pouvais revenir en arrière je l'aurais fait car je pactisais avec des personnes de l'espèce de ceux qui avaient tués mes parents.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et Bella se leva sans un bruit et elle fit quelque chose que je n'aurais cru qu'elle ferait. Elle gifla Résesmée, très fort. Celle-ci eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux et Jacob baissa les yeux immédiatement et Résesmée lui envoya un regard furieux et sortit précipitamment. Carliste leva les yeux et dit à Jacob :

-Vous avez laissé Helena seule et blessée dans les bois ?

Jacob fut encore plus gêné et me dit en me regardant dans les yeux :

-Je suis désolé Helena on t'a gêné. C'était déplacé et nous avons agit comme des adolescents en rut.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment.

-On est désolés pour tout ça Helena, me dit Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Une scène de ménage pareille, ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi.

-Sûrement moins que pour vous, répliquais-je.

Il me sourit tristement et sortit en compagnie de Bella et Jacob. Surement pour aller voir Résesmée. Effectivement ils avaient besoin de s'expliquer. Je demandai alors à la cantonade :

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, je veux dire, dis-je devant leurs regard interrogateurs, quand je serais guérie je partirais et je saurais votre secret c'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive ? dit Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en hésitant. Je vais reprendre ma vie comme cela, comme si rien de s'était passé.

Ma voix laissait transparaitre que c'était ce que j'espérais. Même si je savais que c'était impossible.

-C'est comme tu veux, me dis Emmett, mais, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, nous veillerons toujours sur toi. Le Vampire qui t'as attaqué pourrait revenir attiré par le défi que nous lui avons involontairement lancé.

Je me mis à trembler et mes yeux se mirent à me piquer mais je me retins encore une fois. Il fallait que je sois forte pour arriver à m'en sortir. J'ai alors demandé :

- Connaissez-vous les rumeurs qui circulent sur moi au lycée ?

Ils parurent gênés, Résesmée leurs ayant relatés les évènements derniers. Emmett me lança un regard inquiet et me demanda :

-Ces rumeurs te dérangent beaucoup ?

-Ce faire traiter de « putain des Cullen » ou de « salope » n'est jamais facile.

Ils furent encore plus gênés. Mais Alice coupa vite le silence ambiant en parlant de ce que visiblement elle préférait : la mode. Elle était intarissable et elle finit par me dire :

-Tu viens, tu vas essayer les vêtements que j'ai achetés.

-Sincèrement, j'ai mis trop de temps à m'habiller pour refaire l'exercice plusieurs fois.

-Mais tu peux au moins venir les voir non ?

Je n'étais pas enchanté mais au moins je pouvais échapper à l'atmosphère un peu pesante de la salle à manger. Je me rendis compte d'ailleurs que je n'avais plus faim.

Il était facile de parler avec Alice car elle était très sociable. Elle parlait de tout et de rien avec un entrain non dissimulé. On parla de tout et de rien et je trouvais qu'elle était vraiment adorable elle se souciait de tout avec intérêt. Elle me demanda alors qu'elle me montrait un haut avec un profond décolleté :

-Tu n'as pas de petit copain ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas assez jolie à mon avis ou plutôt je ne ressemble pas aux canons de beauté du moment.

-Tu es très jolie tu sais.

-Non je ne sais pas. Répondis-je

Elle rigola et dit :

-Tu es certes petite, rousse avec des taches de rousseurs mais tu as de beaux yeux, de beaux cheveux, une poitrine généreuse.

Je rougis car pour moi ma poitrine était loin d'un atout et elle finit en disant :

-Et tu as une très belle forme.

-Merci. Dis-je.

C'était la première fois que l'on me faisait autant de compliments. Je lui en étais reconnaissante car elle essayait de me remonter le moral que la scène de tout à l'heure avait mis au plus bas niveau. Elle enchaine et me dis :

-Tu n'as confiance que en Emmett pourquoi ?

-Oh…dis-je en rougissant. Il est celui qui a toujours essayé de m'aider en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me protégera toujours. Sa condition m'effraye mais c'est le seul de votre condition en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.

Elle me sourit et les yeux dans le vague je lui dis :

-Il m'a promit qu'il serait toujours là…

Je vis le sourire triste d'Alice et je me suis demandée pourquoi il était présent mais elle changea vite de sujet. Et j'enchainais vite :

-Toi tu as Jasper …

-Oui, dit-elle, avec un sourire rêveur. Il m'aime vraiment et c'est pareil pour moi.

J'avais envie qu'elle me parle de Rosalie, qu'elle me dise tout sur la femme qui avait été l'épouse d'Emmett. Soudainement pendant un moment elle s'arrêta et regarda dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard elle me regarda et me dis un peu froidement :

-Je n'ai pas envide de parler de Rosalie.

Je me souvins alors que Alice pouvais voir l'avenir. C'était presque aussi déstabilisant. Devant mon air égaré et triste elle dit :

-Emmett t'en parlera quand il aura envie. C'est très dur pour nous. Ce qui c'est passé est vraiment très compliqué et étant donné que tu es proche d'Emmett. Ou plutôt que tu lui fais confiance, continue et quand il sera prêt il t'en parlera. »

J'ai hoché la tête devant son explication peu concluante. Elle essayait de protéger sa famille et je le comprenais mais il était difficile pour moi de ne poser aucunes questions car j'appréciais beaucoup Emmett et je voulais savoir qui elle était.

On finit de déballer tous les paquets qu'Alice avait achetés en silence. Elle m'avait acheté beaucoup d'habits mais le plus grave était qu'ils étaient de marques. Et de marques chères. Je trouvais cette situation embarrassante mais elle m'avait répondu que les Cullen avaient tellement d'argent que ce n'était pas quelques habits qui allaient les ruiner. Je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre mais je comptais bien les rembourser un jour. Certes lointain, car ma seule source de revenus étant mon oncle elle était bien faible, mais un jour.

Finalement je partis faire une sieste dans ma chambre car Alice a beau être sympa elle était très fatigante. Je me suis écroulée sur mon lit fatiguée à cause d'une journée riche en émotion. Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard et la nuit était déjà tombée et il devait être sept heures du soir.

Quand je me suis redressée de mon lit j'ai sursauté car Résesmée était assise dans le fauteuil en face du mien. Elle me dit alors :

« -Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

-Ce n'est pas grave tu es chez toi après tout.

Ma réponse était assez sèche mais après le fait que Résesmée ai exprimé le souhait que je parte je ne pouvais pas décemment être tout sourire avec elle. Sa réaction m'avait un peu blessée.

-Je suis aussi désolée de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée et je lui demandais alors :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas

-Je t'aime bien, répliqua-t-elle, mais tu es tellement bornée. Tu croix que l'on est des créatures du mal. Nous on y est pour rien.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas renier mes croyances en deux jours. C'est difficile pour moi de faire confiance alors encore plus quand ce ne sont pas des humains.

-Je suis aussi désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt.

-Oh…dis-je en rougissant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si, mon père à raison, je devrais être plus tolérante.

-Oui, peut-être…

Elle sourit devant ma question et me dit gênée :

-Mes parents ne sauvaient pas que nous avions des relations sexuelles…

-Ca j'avais deviné, dis-je en souriant. Mais parle moi de Jacob comment vous êtes arrivés à sortir ensembles…

-Je le connais depuis que je suis petite… depuis ma naissance. Il y a huit ans.

Je fus scotchée. Car elle avait moins de la moitié de mon âge et paraissait beaucoup plus mature. Et je pâlis quand je me rendis compte qu'elle avait huit ans et déjà une vie sexuelle. Elle sourit face à ma réaction et me dit :

-Tu ne t'es pas intégrée à l'école ?

-Non, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Elle sourit et me dit :

-Tu es timide et renfermée cela n'aide pas.

J'ai haussé les épaules car certes je l'étais mais les habitants de Forks étaient spéciaux et très renfermés sur eux. Mais étant donné que je n'étais pas innocente à la situation je n'ai rien dit. Me rappelant de ma découverte de ce matin je me suis exclamée :

-Jacob est un loup ! Ou un gros chien.

-C'est bien un loup…

J'avais espéré avoir eu une hallucination mais c'était bien vrai je croix que plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner.

-Mais...Comment ?

Ma voix était presque désespérée car c'était quand même incroyable. Elle se mit alors à me raconter l'histoire de Jacob

-C'est dans le sang des Indiens de le push en fait cela s'est déclenché à l'arrivée des Vampires. Ils sont sensés protéger la ville. Il y a plein de légendes que moi-même je ne connais pas. Et c'est ce pouvoir qui fait que ces loup s'imprègnent d'une personne, en fait m'expliqua-t-elle, ils tombent follement amoureux d'une personne. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour nous. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il m'aime vraiment.

Je sentais que c'était plus compliqué que cela mais cela ne me concernait pas. Leur existence même était compliquée et je n'aimerais pas être obligée d'aimer quelqu'un. Finalement elle se leva et me dit :

-Viens le dîner doit être prêt.

-Mais, dis-je, toi tu ne bois pas de sang ?

-Je peux mais j'évite. En contrepartie je mange beaucoup de viande saignante et je déteste les féculents mais Papy m'oblige à en manger.

Elle avait fait une grimace qui me fit rire et le fait qu'elle appelle Carliste Papy me fit bizarre car j'étais persuadée depuis que je la connaissais que c'était son père. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien d'un papy. Je lui dis :

-Ne m'attend pas je vais passer par la salle de bain, j'aimerais me doucher avant de descendre.

-Okay, dit-elle, on t'attendra.

J'allais lui dire que ce n'étais pas la peine mais elle était déjà partie. Les gens de cette maison se déplaçaient à une vitesse alarmante.

Je pris une douche avec difficulté mais cela me fis du bien. Je mis le pantalon que l'on m'avait donné hier avec un grand tee-shirt que j'avais trouvé sur mon lit. Il était large et agréable et il sentait Emmett, c'était lui qui l'avait posé sur mon lit. L'attention me toucha mais je me demandais pourquoi il faisait cela mais cela me fis quand même plaisir.

Je descendis prudemment dans la salle à manger et tout le monde était attablé, en pleine discussion assez houleuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous le parler et me regardèrent. Ce fut Bella qui le dit :

-Tu ne peux pas encore aller en cours, tu es trop faible. Et les autres vont t'embêter.

-Oui mais j'en ai marre d'être confiné…

-Tu pourrais aller travailler avec Emmett et Résesmée te passeras les devoirs de classes. On pourra même t'aider …

C'était une idée mais je sentais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Je leur dit alors suspicieuse :

-Vous me cachez quelque chose.

Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Et ce fut Esmée qui me dit :

-On a sentit des traces de Vampires sur les arbres. Peut-être que le vampire qui t'as attaqué est toujours dans les parages.

-Ah…. Dis-je. Cela changeait tout car je n'avais pas envie de me faire tuer par un espèce d'humain assoiffé de sang, de mon sang plus précisément.

La soirée se finit dans un silence inconfortable et au moment où tout le monde s'est levé pour aller vaquer à ses occupations Emmett m'a dit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Tout cela est de ma faute.

J'avais envie de lui dire « non ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » mais c'est vrai que si il ne m'avait pas aidé quand je suis tombé, la vie au lycée ne serait pas devenue insupportable et je serai allé en cours avant-hier et enfin n'aurais jamais rencontré ce Vampire. Mais ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute et je dis tout bas avec un bien pauvre sourire :

-Cela partait d'une bonne intention… »

Sur ces mots je montais lentement dans ma chambre fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement. Je me suis rapidement endormie mais je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais envie de boire un verre de lait, je me suis bien sure demandée si il y en avait mais, j'ai quand même tenté ma chance. J'étais en pyjama et je m'attendais à ne trouver personne mais Emmett était là entrain de travailler. Il leva les yeux et dit :

« -Tien Helena tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non, tu penses, dis-je en hésitant, que je pourrais trouver du lait ?

-Peut-être, dit-il en souriant, Esmée à du faire la razzia au supermarché.

J'ouvris précipitamment le frigidaire et j'y trouvais plusieurs briques de lait, j'en ouvris une et remplit un verre entier et le but rapidement. Je m'assis prêt de Emmett et lui ai demandé :

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je travaille, on a investit dans l'immobilier. C'est important et je dois revendre des immeubles qui sont en mauvais état. On a essayé de nous avoir et je les emmène en justice.

-Ca a l'air compliqué.

Il me sourit avec indulgence et dit :

-Un peu. Mais je vais arrêter j'en ai marre.

Je lui souris et on s'installa dans un silence confortable il finit par me demander avec sérieux :

« -Tu es ure que tes parents se sont fait tué par des Vampires ?

-Oui, dis-je tristement, il n'était pas végétarien lui.

-Tu as tout vu ?

-Oui, je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué…

Je me le demandais vraiment depuis que j'avais retrouvé cette partie de ma vie que j'aurais voulu oublier mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Je croix, hésita-t-il, qu'il n'avait simplement plus faim. A-t-il simplement tué tes parents ou les a-t-il maltraités.

-Il…Il les a lacérés avant de les vider de leur sang. C'était horrible.

J'avais finit en sanglots. C'était déstabilisant mais il me prit dans ses bras et je me suis laissé aller.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il doucement, je déteste te voir pleurer ou mal en point. Pourtant je te connais que depuis deux semaines.

Comme je ressentais la même chose et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais attachée à une créature du mal mes pleurs redoublèrent et il essaya de me calmer en disant :

-Oh Lena…Ne pleure pas. Chut…

Il était vraiment triste pour moi, j'étais vraiment touchée. Au bout de quelques minutes je finis par me calmer et j'ai levé mon visage ravagé par les larmes vers lui et nos yeux ne se sont plus quittés.

Nos lèvres se sont ainsi rapprochées et quand elles se touchèrent mon cœur devait battre à trois cent kilomètres heures. Il avait l'air en plein conflit intérieur mais l'envie le gagna et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Avec la langue et ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice c'était déclaré dans mon corps.

Il finit pourtant par me repousser, violemment. Il avait un regard torturé, perdu. Il dit alors :

-On ne peut pas faire cela.

J'étais vraiment triste d'entendre cela mais de mon côté je ressentais la même chose. J'allais aller en enfer c'était sur mais j'assumerais ce que j'avais fait.

Je souris tristement et dit :

-De toute façon j'irais déjà en enfer…

-Non ! répliqua-t-il. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu iras où les gens bien partent quand ils meurent. On ne peut pas car malgré tout ton sang m'attire et je ne peux pas lui faire cela…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et je compris brusquement :

-Rosalie.

Il sursauta quand je dis son nom. Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux et il me répondit :

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engage. Je ne vieillis pas, mais toi si. Une relation ne peut pas se créer comme cela et tu es si jeune…

-Ah… Je suis inexpérimentée c'est ça ?

-Non cela n'a rien à voir mais…

Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Tout ce que je voyais c'est que Emmett ma repoussait et que je souffrais. Je souffrais de m'être attachée à lui, de m'être attachée à un vampire, de m'être attachée sentimentalement à un homme amoureux d'un fantôme.

Je partis en courant et je me suis pour la seconde fois écroulée sur mon lit mais cette fois-ci en pleurs et de gros sanglots brisèrent le silence de ma chambre pendant longtemps mais j'entendis quand même Emmett rentrer et me dire :

-Je suis désolé. »

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et avec mes blessures physiques et mentales je m'endormis dans un sommeil lourd loin d'être réparateur.


	5. Choisir

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore à ceux qui suivent mon histoire car c'est ce qui me donne le courage de la continuer. Mais la seule façon pour moi de savoir si vous aimer c'est que vous laissiez des reviews. Elles sont donc énormément appréciées. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

**********

J'avais mal à la tête et quelque chose de chaud et d'humide me coulait sur la tête. J'entendais vaguement des voix et j'entendis celle d'Emmett, il me disait que tout irait bien comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il ne m'avait pas embrassé. Pour lui peut-être que ce n'était rien mais pour moi c'était important. C'était mon premier baiser et il comptait énormément. J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau me frappait périodiquement la tête et ces pensées sombres n'aidaient pas. Quand j'eu tellement mal que je ne pus même plus penser correctement j'entendis Emmett dire :

« -D'étend toi, tout va bien. Après une courte hésitation il continua :

-Tu iras bientôt mieux, tu verras. »

Je le crus car j'avais besoin de le croire. Je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait car je me sentais vraiment mal. La douleur s'accrut et je crois que je me suis évanouie car subitement je n'entendis plus rien.

_Des voix familières, elles se disputaient entre elles pour quelque chose qui m'échappait. J'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était trop dur mais j'entendis la voix d'Emmett qui me donna le courage de la faire. J'avais envie de le voir même si il ne voulait pas de moi comme compagne. J'avais beau savoir qu'il aimerait toujours Rosalie, qu'il serait tours attachée à un fantôme, qu'il me verrait toujours comme une petite sœur ou au mieux comme une amie, j'avais envie de voir son regard, de l'entendre rire et faire des blagues. Entre le bruit et le silence, la lumière et l'ombre, l'enfer et le paradis, Emmett et mes parents, je fis un choix. Celui qui me convenait le mieux, qui pouvait me rendre heureuse autant que me détruire. J'entendis alors des voix familières s'élever autour de moi. Et je vis mes parents, mon père toujours aussi beau et fort, toujours aussi roux, mais d'un beau roux. Ma mère brune aux yeux bleus grande et belle avec un regard bienveillant. Je me suis toujours demandée comment des êtres aussi beaux avaient put m'engendrer et comme si elle m'avait entendu elle me dit :_

_« -Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu es très belle !_

_Je n'arrivais pas à parler, à bouger, pourtant j'en avais envie. J'avais envie de me jeter dans leurs bras pour qu'ils puissent me réconforter. Me réconforter de ma première peine de cœur, je m'étais attaché à un homme amoureux d'un fantôme._

_-Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas ma fille._

_C'est mon, père qui avait parlé comme s'il pouvait entendre mes pensées, comme si il pouvait sentir mon désarroi. Je compris à cet instant qu'ils savaient tout et qu'ils me comprenaient. Ils allaient me guider vers la lumière si je les suivais mais si je me détournais se serais l'enfer. Ils me regardaient en silence, mais je sentais que ma mère me comprenait, elle me dit juste :_

_-J'espère que tu ne regretteras jamais ton choix, car celui-ci seras définitif. En nous suivant tu es sure du résultat à venir et tu seras heureuse près de nous. _

_Je souris et je crois que je pleurais en même temps. C'était irrationnel ma décision était idiote mais je ne pus que penser « Je suis désolée, désolé d'avoir hésité, désolée pour tout »._

_-Ne le sois pas, dit-mon père. Tu as choisis et tu as choisis ce que tu pensais être le meilleur pour toi, où tu pensais le moins souffrir. »_

_Ma mère hocha la tête et tout les deux me regardèrent avec amour avant de m'envoyer un baiser aérien. Ils ont alors disparu tout doucement en silence de mon champ de vision. Car j'avais choisis le bruit, l'ombre, l'enfer_. _J'avais choisis Emmett._

Je me suis réveillée dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée chez les Cullen. Je vis un regard presque noir me regarder, c'état Edward Cullen. Il me regarda en silence avec un regard préoccupé, il ne bougeait pas comme s'il attendait une réaction de ma part. Je me suis raclée la gorge et il a sursauté. J'ai alors dit d'une voix faible et cassée :

« -J'ai failli mourir. C'était une affirmation. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Je sentais qu'il hésitait il finit par disparaitre et réapparaitre aussitôt avec Carliste et Esmée. Les deux me regardèrent avec un air choqué et Esmée se mit à sourire. Elle cria alors :

-Elle est réveillée ! Son cri me brisa presque les tympans mais ma voix avait disparue et je ne pus crier aussi fort que j'en avais envie. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils furent tous là, tous sauf Emmett. Ils me regardèrent tous avec inquiétude puis sourirent et Résesmée pleura. Elle pleura pour eux tous j'avais l'impression car elle versa une rivière de larmes. Sa mère la regarda avec amour et son père dit à toute l'assemblée :

-Elle veut savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

Un silence horrible envahit la pièce car personne n'avait envie de parler, de me dire ce qui était arrivé. Je me posais plein de question et la plus récurrente était où était Emmett ? Il m'avait promit d'être là pour moi. Je l'ai encore cherché dans toute la pièce mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Ce fut Carliste qui dit :

-Tu avais une hémorragie interne que je n'avais pas vue au niveau du foie. Tu as donc eut une poussée de fièvre et on a du t'opérer d'urgence. Après l'opération tu es entrée dans le coma.

Il avait fait une pose et il acheva son discours pour dire :

-C'était il y a un mois.

Je fus estomaquée. J'avais dormi un mois entier. Cela m'avais parut si court, mais j'avais mis un moi à me décider. Je fus étonnée que Alice n'ai pas vu ce qui allait arriver mais Edward qui avait entendu mes pensée me dit :

-Tu étais ni-vivante, ni-morte. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ton futur donc tout était brouillé. Celle-ci avait l'air très touché par mon réveil et ne pipa mot. J'ai essayé de parler plusieurs fois sans succès et Carliste me dis :

-Tes cordes vocales doivent se réhabituer à être utilisées laisse du temps au temps.

Je n'avais pas le temps, j'ai encore essayé sans succès et mes larmes me sont montées au yeux. Je ne comprenais pas car tout à l'heure j'avais réussit. Edward qui pouvait me comprendre dit :

-Je crois que tu as utilisé toutes tes forces dans cette phrase là.

Peut-être mais j'avais encore envie de parler. J'ai encore essayé et à ma dernière tentative j'ai réussit à lancer faiblement :

-Emmett…

Ils avaient tous entendu car ils avaient l'ouïe surdéveloppée. Carliste me sourit alors et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est resté près de toi durant tout ce mois mais il y a deux jours il a eut une violente altercation avec Bella et il est allé chasser. Tu sais, dit-il avec hésitation, Emmett était le seul à réellement croire à ton rétablissement.

Rien ne me rendit plus heureuse que ce qu'il a dit car Emmett tenait à moi. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il s'était fâché avec Bella mais dans le fond je m'en foutais je voulais juste le voir. Edward me sourit et dit :

-Je vais aller le chercher. Il doit être dans la forêt encore entrain de chasser. »

Je me suis alors rassurée, et les remerciant mentalement de leur soutient, car même si ils n'étaient pas la raison principale de mon retour, ils avaient penché dans la balance. Je me suis alors doucement endormie, espérant à mon réveil trouver Emmett à mon chevet.

Quand je me suis réveillée il faisait nuit noire. Il y avait la pleine lune et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel derrière Emmett. Dès que je me suis réveillée je l'avais cherché du regard et je l'avais trouvé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Depuis cela on ne faisait que se regarder, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait se persuader de mon réveil. Il me dit alors :

« -Tu es vraiment réveillée.

C'était une affirmation. Il se lava du rebord de la fenêtre et vînt s'assoir sur mon lit. Je me suis alors maladroitement redressée sur mon lit et il m'a prit dans ses bras. Je l'ai serré fort moi aussi mais il n'eut à mon avis pas très mal car son corps était dur comme la pierre. Je me suis alors mis à sangloter. J'étais triste d'avoir laissé mes parents mais heureuse car pour des moments simples comme celui-ci je ne regretterai jamais mon choix. Il me dit alors d'une voix étonnement un peu enrouée :

-Tu as parlé la nuit où tu as fait de la fièvre.

Je ne dis rien sachant que j'avais dut dire quelque chose qui l'avait blessé. Je l'ai ensuite regardé dans les yeux pour lui dire de continuer, ce qu'il fit :

-Tu disais que tu étais triste de t'être attaché à moi car j'étais attaché à un fantôme. Tu as dit que tu irais en enfer pour de la souffrance. Que ton dieu te punissait.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis continua :

-Tu criais et pleurais continuellement. Jusqu'au moment où l'anesthésie à fait effet. Je me sentais tellement mal de t'avoir fait souffrir.

-Non …

Ma voix était faible mais il me coupa :

-Tu veux me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais ça l'est car je suis attirée par toi et tu le sais. Je me sens coupable par rapport à Rosalie car je ne sais pas si elle aurait voulu cela.

Devant mon air incrédule il sourit tristement et dit :

-Tu sais Rosalie était égoïste et elle n'aimait pas le partage. Tu vas dire que quand on aime on ne veut que le bonheur de l'autre mais c'est difficile à appliquer. Elle m'aimait vraiment et elle était consciente de ses défauts.

Il avait un regard rêveur et c'était à Rosalie qu'il pensait. Il l'aimait encore visiblement mais pour la première fois j'avais envie de me battre pour lui car je n'étais peut-être pas encore amoureuse mais cela viendrais et j'avais envie que se soit réciproque. J'avais envie de l'aimer et d'avoir au moins pour un moment une raison de vivre. Il était attiré par moi et c'étais un début. J'ai alors dit :

-J'ai entendue des voix se disputer …

Il comprit immédiatement de quoi je parlais et il dit :

-Bella et moi on s'est disputé. Elle veut que je laisse Rosalie tranquille, enfin son esprit. Elle veut que je vive et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je te repousse.

-Parce qu'elle a vécu cela…

J'avais répondu de façon spontanée mais il me répondit vivement :

-Non ce n'est pas la même chose. Eux, continua t-ils n'avaient pas de fantôme entre eux. Ils se sont immédiatement aimés et même si je suis attaché à toi ce n'est pas encore de l'amour. Tu n'étais pas là à l'époque mais cela a été difficile pour eux, ils ont bravé beaucoup d'interdis et Bella à renoncé à être humaine pour lui.

-Je croix que ce sacrifice n'est pas important face à ce qu'elle a eut à la place. Elle a une famille.

Emmett ne trouva rien à dire mais il pensait peut-être que ce n'étais pas une raison. Il me dit alors :

-Tu étais réveillée depuis tout ce temps ?

Je me suis demandé si je pouvais lui raconter ce que j'avais vécu sans qu'il me juge et j'ai décidé de lui taire mon périple car il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre mon choix. Nous n'en étions pas au même stade. Je lui répondis :

-Non, je pense que je suis repartie dans le coma.

Il hocha la tête et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. La position n'était pas confortable mais je n'avais envie d'être nulle part ailleurs. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître il m'avait manqué et coupant court à mes pensées il me dit :

-Tu m'as manqué.

Je ne pus que sourire et le serrer plus fort car il savait pertinemment qu'il m'avait manqué. Au bout d'un moment il m'aida à me recoucher et je l'ai laissé faire. Contre toute attente il s'est couché à côté de moi sous les couvertures. J'avais une robe de chambre qui me descendait aux genoux, qui soi disant passant n'était pas à moi. Ou plutôt qu'Alice avait acheté. Je me suis alors serrée contre lui. Certains endroits de nos peaux se touchaient et dans cette position j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place. Je ne rougis même pas car la situation était parfaite et il savait ce que je commençais à ressentir pour lui. Je lui ai alors demandé :

- Où en somme-nous ?

Il comprit que je parlais, du niveau de notre relation. Il prit son temps pour me répondre à un tel point que je crus qu'il avait oublié. Il finit quand même par me dire :

-Je crois que l'on peut dire que l'on se fréquente.

Je ris devant l'expression car elle était un peu vieillotte mais j'étais contente car il envisageait notre relation sous un jour nouveau. En tout cas à un niveau plus qu'amical. C'était comme des bulles de champagne qui me montaient à la tête. Et j'ai levé la tête en lui souriant de toutes mes dents. J'ai ensuite posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il était surprit mais il finit par répondre à mon baiser avec ardeurs. C'est lui qui introduit en premier sa langue et j'ai frissonné quand je l'ai sentie. Ses mains ont bougée et se sont posée sur mes anches un peu brutalement. Cependant à son niveau cela pouvait être perçu comme doucement. Au fur et à mesure il s'animait et il m'embrassait avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Ce fut quand il se déplaça et qu'il c'était retrouvé au dessus de moi que j'ai mis mes mains sur sa poitrine. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'arrête mais il perdait le contrôle. J'allais sûrement avoir des bleus sur les anches. Bien évidemment je m'en foutais mais s'il me faisait mal il s'en voudrait et ça aurait été un retour en arrière. Il ne sentit tout d'abord pas la pression de mes mains mais quand il la sentit il eut un air perdu et il bougea tellement vite que je ne le vit pas. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je me suis félicitée de l'avoir arrêté car cela aurait été un vrai gâchis. Il me demanda alors d'une voix tendue à l'extrême :

-Je t'ai fais mal…

-Non, l'ai-je coupé, pas du tout. C'est juste que' dis-je en rougissant, c'est allé trop vite.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu et il finit par dire :

- Excuse-moi alors.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'avais autant envie que toi de t'embrasser et…

-Je n'avais pas envie que de t'embrasser, c'est le problème!

Il avait presque crié et j'ai sursauté. Comprenant où il voulait en venir mon visage s'est échauffé. Je lui ai dit :

-On pourrait prendre notre temps.

-Bien sur ! Mais vois-tu ma force ? C'est difficile pour moi de me contrôler sur tous les niveaux. Et c'est un des problèmes que l'on va rencontrer. Il faudra qu'on face attention car en un mouvement je peux te tuer.

-On y arrivera.

-Pas forcément. Il doutait énormément de lui mais j'avais confiance. Il continua :

-Voila où est la différence entre Edward et moi. Lui il a plus de contrôle. En plus tu vieillis et tu voudras un jour des enfants.

-Mais on peut en avoir non ?

-Quoi ? Il avait crié et devant mon air incrédule il ravala ce qu'il allait dire. J'ai alors continué :

-Regarde Résesmée, elle est là.

-Cela n'a pas été facile pour eux d'avoir Résesmée. Ils ont fait énormément de sacrifices.

Il était borné et il me cachait des choses. Il était très vague et je n'avais pas envie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je me suis alors demandé si j'allais retourner chez moi car si je réfléchissais bien cela faisait un mois que je n'étais pas retourné dans mon studio. Tout à coup j'ai demandé :

-Mon oncle ?

-On lui a dit que tu a fais un accident de la route. Il est venu te voir pendant la semaine où tu as été à l'hôpital, il était inquiet.

Personnellement j'avais du mal à y croire mais s'il le disait. Il continua :

-Papa s'est disputé avec lui.

-Ah oui ?

J'étais réellement surprise car carliste pour moi représentait le calme absolu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver, il avait été agacé par Résesmée mais il n'avait jamais perdu son sang froid.

-Il a dit qu'il résiliait ton bail. Papa lui a dit ce qu'il pensait de son attitude et ton oncle lui a répliqué que ce n'étais pas ses affaires. Papa a alors dit que si car lui qui était de ton sang de savais pas que tu avais eu un accident.

Effectivement mais ce n'était pas étonnant, mon oncle et moi depuis que j'avais quitté son domicile n'entretenions pas une relation très suivie.

-Je n'ai donc plus de chez moi… Dis-je triste. Et où sont mes affaires ?

-Si tu le veux bien se seras ici chez toi… Et tes affaires sont dans un entrepôt que l'on a loué pour cela.

Je me sentais mal car j'avais l'impression d'être entretenue. Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi mon oncle avait fait cela. Il eut l'air gêné et il dit :

-Il y a des rumeurs sur toi peu flatteuses en villes. Et il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas gaspiller son argent pour toi.

Mes larmes menacèrent de couler et il essaya de me réconforter en disant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas dans moins d'un an tu recevras l'héritage de tes parents.

Là j'ai littéralement éclaté en sanglots. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour remonter le moral car il me montrait là que je n'vais vraiment pas de famille. Il comprit vite sa bourde et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je me suis rapidement calmée, j'étais vidée de toute énergie. Il me dit alors doucement :

-Tu vas te reposer quelques jours et après tu retourneras en cours. J'ai réussi à attraper pendant que tu étais dans le coma celui qui t'a attaqué. Tu ne risque plus rien dorénavant.

-Reste avec moi. » Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire comme réponse. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte car je me sentais en sécurité que quand il était présent.

Il hésita un moment puis se mis sous les couvertures avec moi. J'allais m'endormir quand il m'embrassa doucement sur le front, je lui souris alors et m'endormis avec ce sourire scotché sur mes lèvres.

J'étais seule. Ce fut ce que j'ai constaté quand je me suis réveillée. J'ai essayé de me lever et contre toute attente j'ai réussi. Je me suis avancée prudemment avec des pas lourds vers la salle de bain de ma chambre. J'y ai trouvé un brosse à dents et du dentifrice en plus d'un gel douche et d'une serviette. Ma douche me prit de temps mais moins que celles que j'ai prises il y a un mois car mes blessures avaient cicatrisées. Quand je suis ressortie des vêtements m'attendaient sur le lit. Il y avait une jupe bordeaux qui devait m'arriver aux genoux et un haut blanc qui était assez près du corps. Mais devinant que c'était Alice qui était à l'origine de cela je devais m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir eut un décolleté plongeant. Je constatai par la même occasion qu'il y avait des sous-vêtements de couleur noire, ils étaient beaux. La culote était noire en dentelle fine et le soutien-gorge de la même couleur en dentelle plus robuste. Sûrement à cause de ma poitrine. Malgré le fait que cela me gênait, cette attention me fit plaisir. Je me suis habillée en vitesse et j'ai regardé mon reflet dans le miroir de ma commode. Je pouvais à cet instant être considérée comme jolie. Mais mes cheveux étaient en bataille, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un peigne et j'ai entreprit de démêler mes cheveux. Quand ce fut finit je me suis fais une queue de cheval et je suis descendue dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient tous l'air de m'attendre et c'était assez déroutant. Comprenant mes pensées Edward dit :

« -Tu fait un bruit incroyable, tu trébuche tout le temps et en plus tes pas sont lourd.

Je rougis sous la critique quand je vis sont sourire railleur et Emmett qui était en face de moi me dit :

-N'oublie pas on est des vampires à l'ouïe fine. De plus, dit-il tout sourire, Alice voit l'avenir.

Comprenant qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis assise en face de lui et donc à coté de Bella et Alice.

Les conversations ont donc commencées et Esmée m'a dit :

-Résesmée est partie en cours et elle a dit que vous pourriez aller au cinéma après qu'elle ait finit.

J'ai hésité et ai demandé si Jacob serait la. Ils ont tous éclatés de rire et Bella a répondu :

-Jacob travaille à son garage pendant la semaine et est rarement libre pour aller au cinéma par conséquent. Et elle ne te l'airait pas proposé qi c'était le cas, elle sait que tu n'a pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

J'ai sourit me souvenant que cela ne m'avait pas porté chance d'être seule avec ces deux là. Esmée continua alors :

-Tu veux aller travailler avec Emmett où rester avec moi aujourd'hui. Ils travaillent tous sans exception et, continua-telle en voyant mon regard, on est Mardi.

J'ai acquiescée et j'ai rapidement réfléchi. Je préférai rester avec Emmett mais je risquais de le gêner plus qu'autre chose car j'étais convalescente. Et il n'avait peut-être plus envie de m'avoir dans les pattes. Mais il démentit mes pensées en disant :

-Cela ne me dérange pas.

Visiblement mon visage montrait tout ce que je ressentais. Où c'est le fait d'être vampires qui les rendaient plus sensibles.

-Je crois que je vais rester. Finis-je par dire.

Emmett me souris me comprenant et Esmée avait l'air ravie d'avoir de la compagnie. Elle dit alors :

-Mais c'est super on pourra faire du jardinage, après la cuisine et après on pourra décorer ta chambre vu que tu es ici pour un moment et …

J'ai rapidement arrêté de l'écouter car elle était partie pour un bon moment. J'ai regardé son époux et il a levé les yeux au ciel, on a tous les deux souris. Finalement Esmée se leva pour me ramener des pancakes avec du chocolat. Comme j'adorais cela j'ai put en avaler la moitié car Esmée avait l'air de penser que mangeais comme un régiment. Ou que je voulais ressembler à une baleine.

Le déjeuné se termina quand Carliste et les autres partirent au travail. En partant Emmett me fit un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres. Alice me fis un clin d'œil et sortit de son pas dansant. Je posais alors, oubliant la présence d'Esmée, mes doigts sur mes lèves et sourit. Ma journée était gagnée.

Après le jardinage qui était extrêmement ennuyeux la cuisine était une partie de plaisir. On a fait du poisson au four avec des frites et de la salade. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'engraisser mais Esmée m'a dit « ce n'est pas en broutant de l'herbe que tu vas reprendre des forces ». Finalement on a fait un mix des deux. Pendant que je surveillais le poisson et que Esmée découpait les pommes de terre elle me dit alors :

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Emmett aussi.

Ce qu'elle dit me rendit très heureuse. J'avais envie que Emmett se soucie de moi autant qu'il se serait soucié de Rosalie. Je me demandais ce qu'il était arrivé à Rosalie, comment et pourquoi elle était morte mais c'était un sujet Tabou et personne n'en parlait.

-Il n'avait pas été aussi mal depuis la mort de Rosalie.

Cette réflexion m'avait prise au dépourvu. Je me demandais si j'étais une mauvaise personne car j'étais contente qu'il ait souffert à cause de mon absence. J'ai dit d'une voix neutre :

-Je ne suis entré dans sa vie que il y a un mois et demi et si on enlève le mois ou j'étais dans le coma. Deux semaines.

J'essayais de relativiser car je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs mais je ne pus m'empêcher de demander d'une voix timide :

-Comment a-t-il réagit ?

Elle me sourit comme si elle comprenait mon empressement, comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais. Elle finit par dire :

-Mal. Quand tu as fait de la fièvre et qu'on a découvert ton état il est resté près de toi et il a faillit tuer les infirmières qui lui on dit de rester dans la salle d'attente pendant l'opération.

Esmée essayait de relater les fais de façon enjouée et insouciante mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Elle avait souffert de voir son fils souffrir et elle continua :

-Pendant l'opération il était tellement mal qu'il nous a raconté votre sorte de ''dispute ''. Si il pouvait encore pleurer il l'aurait fait. C'était vraiment dur pour nous de le voir dans cet état, il s'en voulait tellement… Quand tu es sortie de la salle d'opération le médecin à dit que ton avenir reposait entre tes mains et celles de Dieu.

J'ai alors ricané car mon dieu ne m'aiderait jamais à vivre après la trahison que je lui ai faite. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je sois toujours en vie. Car j'avais choisi le mal et à mon avis je finirais bien par payer un jour.

Elle me regarda en souriant tristement et dit :

-Emmett à pensé la même chose et il s'est encore plus blâmé de cette histoire. C'est quand on t'a ramené ici que tout le monde a été le plus étonné par son attitude. Il est devenu réservé mais il croyait en ton retour et il passait son temps à nous dire « elle va bientôt se réveiller, vous verrez ». Car plus personne ne pensais que tu te réveillerais. Emmett c'est occupé de toi comme un frère, un ami, un amant, un père. Il te lavait, t'habillait. Il te brossait même les cheveux, dit-elle en souriant.

Je comprenais dorénavant pourquoi j'étais moins timide avec lui. Inconsciemment je me suis rendue compte que c'était lui qui s'était occupé de moi. J'ai sourit et j'avais le gorge serrée. J'avais autant envie de pleurer que de rire, car il tenait à moi, il l'avait prouvé. J'ai compris que j'airais dut rejoindre mes parents mais c'était Emmett qui avait fait pencher la balance.

-Il m'a sauvé.

Elle me sourit encore et me dit d'une voix énigmatique :

Je me suis fait à cet instant la promesse d'y arriver, coute que coute, pour lui. Il devait laisser Rosalie en paix et connaitre le bonheur.

Esmée était entrain de mettre le poisson au four quand Résesmée est entrée dans un coup de vent. Leur vitesse de déplacement m'étonnerait toujours car j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient de plus en plus vite. Elle dit alors tout sourire :

-C'est moi je suis rentrée. Elle me sourit et fit un bisou à Esmée.

-Tu n'a plus cours ?

Esmée avait un air soupçonneux. Comme si elle craignait qu'elle fasse l'école buissonnière.

-Mais oui sinon je ne serais pas là. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air d'Esmée et continua :

-Le professeur de Mathématiques est absent. Alors Mamie on mange quoi ?

-Du poisson, des frites et de la salade.

-Beurk !

Visiblement elle n'avait pas put retenir cette interjection. L'idée de manger de la salade la dégoutant au plus haut point. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et dit :

-Tu vas mieux ? Et tu t'es bien amusée avec Mamie ?

-Oui je vais mieux, dis-je dans un sourire. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

-Pour ce qui est de s'amuser c'est relatif mais ça a été une matinée constructive.

Elle grimaça et dit :

-Jardinage ?

-Jardinage. Confirmais-je.

On eut alors un regard complice et finalement elle nous aida à finir le repas. A table l'ambiance était pleine de rire, mes rire ceux de Résesmée, et les sourires fiers d'Esmée. Résesmée et moi on finit par monter dans la chambre de cette dernière. Celle-ci était à son image magnifique et sophistiquée tout en restant simple. Elle était dans les tons bleu et blanc. On s'assit sur son lit et elle commença à me raconter son altercation avec Monsieur-qui-pue.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, dis-je dans un éclat de rire.

-Oh, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne fait aucun effort et Donald est tout simplement horrible. Elise et Joana sont d'accord avec moi.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est parole d'évangile.

Elle rigola et ne répondit pas. Elle avait un instant l'air dans les nuages et me demanda :

-Tu es amoureuse d'oncle Emmett ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre car je tenais énormément à lui, mais étais-je déjà amoureuse ? Je ne pensais pas. Elle finit cependant par voir mon dilemme car elle me dit avec un sourire entendu :

-C'est bon. J'ai comprit, tu ne sais pas encore.

J'eu un sourire reconnaissant et j'ai enchainé pour lui poser une question :

-Tu as tout de suite su que tu aimais Jacob ?

-Je l'aime depuis que je suis petite. C'est la façon de le lui montrer qui change.

J'ai haussé les sourcils devant cette façon détournée de dire qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

-Je veux dire, dit-elle en voyant mon regard, que quand j'étais petite je lui offrais mes bonbons et maintenant j'ai envie de lui donner du plaisir.

J'étais toute rouge devant ses paroles car certes c'était poétique mais elle était entrain de me parler de sa vie intime avec Jacob. Etant donné que je n'ai jamais eu d'amie proche je n'étais pas habituée à ces conversations. Je ne comprenais pas car avec Emmett j'avais envie d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser mais pas encore de faire autre chose. Emmett comme il me l'avait dit avait déjà envie de plus, même si j'étais humaine. Cette pensée me fit sourire car j'étais loin d'être sûre de mon pouvoir de séduction. Résesmée vit mon sourire et me dit :

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Elle avait un sourire railleur et j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau :

-Tu penses que c'est normal que je n'ai pas encore envie de…de tu vois ?

J'avais encore rougis et elle finit par comprendre et décida visiblement de me taquiner :

-…De ?

-Mais tu vois très bien ! J'étais écarlate et visiblement elle s'amusait bien.

-Non pas du tout. Sous mon regard noir elle finit par dire :

-Parler de sexe et normal à notre âge tu sais.

Je le savais mais ça ne m'empêchais pas d'être extrêmement gênée. Je finis par m'expliquer clairement :

-J'ai toujours envie d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser mais pas d'aller plus loin. Alors que lui…

-Les hommes sont différents… Ils n'ont pas besoin de sentiments profond ou du moins d'être sûrs de leurs sentiments pour avoir envie de coucher. Certaines femmes aussi mais en général on est moins… Comment dire volages. »

Son raisonnement se tenait. J'espérais que ma relation avec Emmett arriverait un jour au stade où je me poserais plus la question de savoir si oui ou non j'avais envie de le faire avec lui.

Résesmée et moi on continua à parler de sujets moins sensibles comme l'école. Les cours étaient loin derrière moi et pour la première fois, quand j'entendis ce l'on faisait, je me suis demandée si j'allais y arriver. L'année était déjà bien entamée et j'étais rarement allée en cours. Il fallait que je m'y mette sérieusement. L'aide d'Edward ne serait pas de trop.

En fin d'après- midi on finit par aller voir un film à Port-Angeles. Ce fut un vrai navet mais Résesmée à adoré car c'était un film à l'eau de rose, visiblement ce qu'elle adorait.

Elle avait finit par prendre la voiture avec beaucoup d'insistance de Esmée et je rendis compte au retour qu'elle aussi adorait la vitesse. Visiblement elle avait fait attention à l'aller mais s'était oublié au retour.

On finit par arriver entières chez les Cullen et Esmée vient nous ouvrir la porte avec un sourire compatissant à mon encontre comme si elle savait ce que j'avais du endurer. J'ai rapidement enlevé mes sandales et je suis allée dans la salle à manger. Emmett y était il me sourit, se leva et vint laisser un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres. Je rougis de gêne et de plaisir. Il me fit m'installer à côté de lui et j'ai commencé à manger la viande qu'Esmée avait préparée. Résesmée se régala, elle adorait cela surtout que la sienne était saignante.

Visiblement je n'étais pas totalement remise car je me suis rapidement sentie lasse. Carliste avec l'œil du médecin m'a conseillé d'aller me coucher. C'est ce que je fis après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Je suis monté et j'ai rapidement prit une douche bien chaude qui m'a revigorée. Je me suis alors brossé les cheveux en pensant que j'aurais aimé que se soit Emmett qui le fasse. Mon lit me parut plus qu'accueillant et je me suis écroulé sur lui fatigué et comblée.

_J'étais seule dans le noir j'entendais des voix autour de moi, elles rigolaient, se moquaient de moi. Je finis par retrouver la vue et je vis Emmett qui s'éloignait de moi rapidement, j'avais beau crier son nom de plus en plus fort il ne m'entendait pas. Il finit par s'arrêter et il me regarda mais ce qu'il chuchota finit par m'achever :_

_« -Rosalie »_

_Je me suis écroulée seule dans le noir et j'ai hurlé de douleur, j'avais mal au cœur. _

Je me suis réveillée en sueur dans mon lit et j'ai touché mes joues et elles étaient pleines de larmes. J'avais pleuré en rêve et en réalité mais visiblement je n'avais pas hurlé comme dans mon rêve, sinon les Cullen seraient immédiatement venus car ils avaient une ouïe surdéveloppée.

J'ai repensé à mon rêve et je me suis mise à trembler, j'ai eut envie de voir Emmett. Je me suis levée en silence sachant que j'aurais put être un chat cela n'aurait rien changé ils auraient quand même sut ce que je faisais. Je me mis à marcher dans les couloirs mais je rougis quand je vis ma tenue, qui était seulement un grand tee-shirt qui appartenait justement à Emmett et une culote. Je n'avais même pas de soutient gorge, je me détournais quand je vis la porte d'Emmett qui étais au fond du couloir s'ouvrir. Il m'avait entendu arriver et il m'attendait, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama. J'ai donc prit mon courage à deux mains et je suis entrée dans sa chambre. Il referma sa porte en silence et j'ai dit comme explication :

« -J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-J'ai entendu.

D'autres explications n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je me suis demandé si cette chambre grande mais simple avait été sa chambre avec Rosalie. Il démentit rapidement en disant :

-Rosalie et moi avions une chambre à l'étage.

Je lui ai lancé un regard reconnaissant et je me suis réfugiée dans ses bras, il me serra fort et nous entraina vers le lit. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Je lui dit avec un regard d'excuse :

-Je te dérange dans ton travail…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai toute la nuit pour cela alors que toi tu vas dormir.

-J'ai rêvé que tu m'abandonnais…

Il sourit et pour me rassurer il me chuchota « jamais ». Il ne le dit pas plus fort mais j'avais entendu. C'était une promesse. Il nous mis tous les deux sous les couvertures. Je me suis alors accrochée à lui me rendant compte que plus tard que je n'avis qu'un simple tee-shirt. Il sourit devinant ma gêne et dit tout bas :

-Ton cœur bat vite.

Sa tête s'était rapprochée de la mienne et il n'y avait qu'un millimètre entre nos lèvres. Il élimina rapidement la distance et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il essaya d'être plus doux encore et cela me fit plaisir. J'ai mis mes mains sur son cou alors que le baiser devenait plus profond, plus intense. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment doué mais c'était normal car il avait eut cent ans pour s'entraîner. Il mit ses mains sur mes anches et les remonta doucement et elles furent à coté de mes seins dont les pointes se tendirent à travers le tee-shirt. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela. Il finit par s'écarter et il me dit :

-Tu devrais dormir.

J'ai trouvé que le rôle de la personne raisonable lui allait bien. Je me suis encore rapprochée de lui si c'était possible et j'ai posé mes mains sur sa poitrine nue et lui sur mes anches qui l'étaient dorénavant grâce à mon tee-shirt qui c'était relevé.

Je m'endormis dans un sommeil sans cauchemar.

***********

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt…


	6. Cullen's Entreprises

En espérant que vous suivez toujours mon histoire, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues. Bonne lecture à tous…

**********

Quand je me suis réveillée Emmett était là et me regardait. Ma mauvaise humeur coutumière quand je me réveillais était entrain de devenir un lointain souvenir car il était près de moi. Je lui souris doucement avec un air ensommeillé, je savais que j'étais moche au réveil mais je m'en foutais, je n'avais pas envie de me lever même si j'adorerais me brosser les dents. Je me suis donc maladroitement levée et je me suis dirigée sans un mot dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Lui il avait sourit comprenant ce que je voulais faire, car lui il était bien évidemment tout frais. Je me suis énergiquement brossé les dents et j'ai passé un coup de brosse dans ma tignasse de fauve. Mon air ensommeillé ne m'avait pas quitté mais j'avais l'air plus frais. Je suis retournée m'allonger près de lui et il m'ouvrit les bras, il chuchota :

« -Bonjour ma belle

-Bonjour.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser légèrement, le baiser se prolongea longtemps. C'était un baiser tout doux, vraiment romantique pour une fois. Soudain je sentis ses mains remonter sur mes cuisses, elles ont soulevées mon tee-shirt, il me prit par les anches et me hissa sur lui. J'étais donc à califourchon sur lui et je pouvais sentir combien il me désirait. C'étais une sensation grisante et excitante quoi que effrayante. Il releva doucement mon tee-shirt et me l'enleva. J'étais seins nus et je ne m'en rendis pas tout de suite compte. Quand se fut fait je rougis furieusement et j'ai regardé Emmett, il avait un regard voilé par la passion et je ne savais pas comment lui dire que je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai alors caché ma poitrine de sa vue et il comprit rapidement que l'on était allé trop loin. Je me suis redressée pour me mettre sous les draps, toute rouge. Même mon coup avait prit une teinte rosée. Il avait un regard désolé et dit :

-Désolé, parfois j'oublie que tu es si jeune.

-Tu as vingt ans toi ! Répliquais-je vexée

-En apparence, sinon j'ai plus de cent ans.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Il avait indéniablement plus d'expérience que moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en veuille.

Cette déclaration était sortie toute seule. Je n'avais pas envie que l'on régresse dans notre relation, je m'étais trop attachée à lui. Contre toute attente il éclata de rire devant ma réponse et répondit :

-Je ne m'en veux pas. Tu es désirable et je suis sensible à ton charme. Je m'en veux seulement de ne pas arriver à me contrôler, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser, dans un lit, précisa-t-il, une femme sans avoir après une relation sexuelle.

J'étais extrêmement gênée et pas lui visiblement. Il fallait que je m'habitue au fait qu'Emmett parlait franchement, sans détours. Il avait déjà été marié ce qui lui donnait une grande longueur d'avance au niveau relationnel sur moi. Il sourit face à ma gêne et me demanda :

-Tu viens au bureau avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondis-je rapidement. Mais, je dois retourner bientôt en cours donc se sera une des seules fois où je t'accompagnerai.

-Okay. »

Sur ce il m'embrassa voracement dans le cou et doucement je sentis qu'il descendait vers ma poitrine. J'en ai frissonné de plaisir. Je sentais qu'il avait envie d'écarter le drap et de se serrer contre moi mais il ne le fit pas. Il sortit doucement de la pièce en me faisant un clin d'œil. En sortant de son lit je remis mon long tee-shirt et sortis de la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce qui fut ridicule vu que Résesmée descendait de l'étage au dessus et m'a vu sortir de la chambre de son oncle. J'étais horriblement gênée mais heureusement que c'était elle car si ça avait été Carliste ou Esmée, je croix que j'aurais creusé un trou dans le plancher pour m'y cacher. En me voyant elle me sourit et me fis également un clin d'œil. J'ai rapidement regagné ma chambre où j'ai prit une douche rapide et froide. En sortant je vis qu'Alice avait encore fait des siennes. Il y avait une robe verte clair, cintrée à la taille et qui me tomberai visiblement aux genoux, le plus remarquable c'est qu'elle avait un léger décolleté, qui était marqué par Des perles de la couleur verte foncée. Elle était magnifique et il y avait des sous-vêtements beige foncé qui les accompagnaient, le soutien-gorge s'ouvrait devant et il s'accompagnait d'un string en dentelle. Je n'avais jamais mis c'est choses la et j'étais horriblement gênée. Il y avait un mot sur la robe. C'était Alice :

_J'ai remplis l'armoire de vêtements tout aussi beaux, j'espère qu'ils te plairont. Il y a aussi des sous-vêtements et des chaussures. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage._

_Bisous Alice._

Je ne savais pas qu'elle attitude avoir face à cela, n'ayant pas le temps de penser à cela je me suis habillée en vitesse et j'ai brossé mes cheveux. J'ai enfilé des ballerines de couleur noire et je suis descendue. J'ai rapidement entendu des éclats de voix, avec le raffut qu'ils faisaient pour une fois ils ne m'ont pas entendu arriver, en tout cas pas les principaux protagonistes qui étaient Emmett, Carliste, Esmée et Edward. La première chose que j'entendis c'était Esmée crier :

« -J'espère au moins que vous vous protégez !

Sur ces paroles je ne pus que trébucher devant le tapis de l'entrée et tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit d'où le bruit venait. C'est-à-dire vers moi. C'est Esmée qui me dit :

-Oh Helena je suis désolée que tu ais entendu cela.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Ce n'est juste pas tes affaires !

Emmett avait parlé d'une voix froide et sèche, il avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement du fait qu'Esmée pouvait souffrir de ses paroles. J'ai sursauté quand il a continué :

-Je suis assez vieux pour tenir compte de cela !

-Certes, dit Carliste, mais tu n'a eut une relation suivie que avec une Vampire qui était stérile.

La voix de Carliste était calme, il comprenait surement que Emmett n'eût pas envie de parler de notre vie intime devant toute la famille. Résesmée dit alors amère :

-Quand c'est moi personne n'est aussi compréhensif !

-Tu as huit ans ! Edward étais visiblement agacé par sa fille et le lui fit comprendre d'un regard d'avertissement.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet du débat, continua carliste, si vous avez des relations sexuelles il vous faudra utiliser au mode contraceptif vraiment efficace et…

-Mais vous allez arrêter !

J'avais crié cette phrase. J'étais vraiment en colère et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils parlaient tous de ma ''future'' vie sexuelle avec mon copain. C'était très gênant et évidemment très bizarre. Ils eurent tous un air désolé et c'est Bella qui se fit porte parole de la famille en disant :

-On s'inquiète simplement pour toi. Tu es jeune et tu ne sais pas ce que la condition de Vampire implique.

-Si vous m'expliquiez tout on ne serait pas dans cette situation ! Je m'étais faite volontairement sèche pour leur montrer que leur attitude était ridicule et insupportable.

Emmett était le seul à ne pas avoir un air de chien battu car il fusillait toute sa famille sans exception. Finalement pour désamorcer le débat Esmée nous fit remarquer que Résesmée et moi avions besoin de manger, ce que nous fîmes rapidement. Celle-ci d'ailleurs remarqua quelque chose pendant le repas et me dis :

-Qu'est ce que tu as sur le cou Helena ? Elle avait un air amusé et je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. J'ai regardé le visage de tout le monde et je vis leurs sourires railleurs, Emmett lui avait un sourire fier. Je me suis levé pour regarder dans la baie vitrée et j'ai vu un énorme suçon dans mon coup. J'avais l'impression qu'une ventouse m'avait attaqué. Au final celui-ci ne se voyait plus car ma peau avait prit la même couleur. Tout le monde a éclaté de rire devant la réaction physique que j'ai eu. J'avais tellement honte que j'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes main, ce n'est que quand Emmett m'a prit par les épaules et se dirigea, en prenant au passage mon sac, vers la sortie en lançant un « salut » circulaire. Quand nous fûmes dans sa voiture je lui ai lancé un regard furieux qu'il amorça en m'embrassant rapidement. Je ne suis pas arrivée à rester en colère contre lui mais je lui ai dit :

-Tu pourrais essayer de ne pas me Vampiriser le cou à chaque fois que tu m'embrasse ! Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe en nous.

C'était un reproche à peine voilé car je détestais être le centre d'attention des gens. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise et me rendait revêche avec mon entourage et pour la première fois Emmett en faisait les frais. Face à ma colère il me montra un sourire canaille pas du tout affecté par mes paroles.

Je lui souris et me dis que c'était bien qu'il s'habitue à mes coups de gueule car j'étais loin d'avoir un caractère facile à vivre.

Je me rendis vite comte qu'Emmett n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de conduire comme un fou et quand nous somme arrivés en ville j'étais verte et j'avais envie de vomir. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre figure humaine et quand j'ai regardé où nous étions j'ai vu que l'on devait être à Port-Angeles. On était devant un grand immeuble très moderne qui portait le nom de Cullen Entreprises. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il travaillait dans l'immobilier mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était à la tête d'un empire dont je n'imaginais même pas la taille. Quand on allait entre dans l'immeuble je vis Frank James en sortir, il avait l'air vaguement énervé et quand il me vit c'est de la rage que je vis sur son visage. Il me dit en entrée en matière :

-Tien ma chère nièce alors …Comment c'est la vie de putain ?

J'ai sentis Emmett se tendre à côté de moi, il avait l'air d'avoir envie de sauter au cou de mon oncle je lui répondis jute :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Les Cullen ont décidé de me mettre des battons dans les roues c'est tout. Ils m'on fait perdre beaucoup d'argent. Il eut un sourire amer :

-Cela sert d'avoir des relations ! Vous voulez me faire payer de lui avoir supprimé sa pension c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout. Vous avez perdu de l'argent parce que vous avez fait des mauvais placements c'est tout.

Emmett contrôlait sa voix mais je commençais à le connaître et là il était sous tension, il n'avait qu'une envie, le faire taire. Mon oncle me regarda alors avec dédain et me cracha :

-De toute façon il finira par se lasser de toi, tu n'es pas assez jolie et si jamais tu fais comme cette Isabella et que tu t'embarque dans la chirurgie esthétique tu es sûre d'aller en enfer. La punition suprême pour avoir défié Dieu.

J'ai pâlit à ces paroles car c'est ce que je pensais. Je pactisais avec le diable mais j'avais déjà fait mon choix et j'allais m'y tenir. J'avais choisit l'enfer de mon plein gré. Il me dit alors devant mon absence de réponse :

-Tu as déjà choisi n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit de faire attention. Les Cullen ne sont pas fréquentables ! Ce sont le diable en personne à ton avis pourquoi ils ne vont jamais à l'église…

- Taisez-vous ! Coupas Emmett. Elle ne fait plus parti de vos affaires ! Foutez-lui la paix.

Le visage d'Emmett était la définition même de la rage. Il avait serré les poings et sa mâchoire et son regard était sombre. Avec sa haute carrure si j'avais été mon oncle je serais partie en courant. Il ne partit pas en courant mais dit en s'éloignant :

-Tu finiras par regretter ton choix, que se soit ici ou plus tard, devant Dieu.

J'étais devenu plus pâle que pâle et Emmett me poussa dans l'entrée. Il s'arrêta un moment et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer car j'étais extrêmement choqué par les paroles de mon oncle. Il avait réussit en quelques minutes, à me faire douter du bien-fondé de mon choix. Les gens, sûrement des employés de la société, nous regardait avec un regard curieux, mais j'étais tellement mal que ma gêne légendaire de fit pas effet ici. J'avais besoin de réconfort et l'attitude compréhensive d'Emmett me conforta dans mon choix mais sans enlever la petite partie de doute. Car certes il était là pour moi et m'avait défendu contre mon oncle mais celui-ci même en m'ayant mal parlé m'avait dit la vérité. J'étais entretenue par les Cullen, Je sortais avec Emmett et à cause de cela je pouvais passer pour une « pute ». Emmett me dit alors :

-Viens, on va aller dans mon bureau et tu pourras te reposer pendant mon staff.

Je le suivis amorphe, et un peu hébétée de la rencontre que je venais de faire. J'ai quand même remarqué dans mon hébétement que nous étions dans un immeuble ultrasophistiqué. Tout y était automatisé et je fus scotchée quand je me rendis compte que tout cela appartenait aux Cullen. On arriva rapidement au dix-huitième étage et dès que l'on sortit une horde de personne s'approcha de nous. Un homme, grand, maigre et avec une oreillette s'approcha et dit rapidement :

-Bonjour monsieur Cullen, Henri Dupond à appelé ils ont changé de PDG, il lui prit sa veste et continua, toute l'équipe vous attend. La firme de Londres est victime de grèves fréquentes ces temps-cis et le PDG ne sait plus quoi faire. Il finit par dire après avoir reprit son souffle :

-Pa de café comme d'habitude n'est ce pas ?

Je me suis tu. Etonnée qu'une seule personne puisse débiter un tel flot de paroles, il devait à mon avis figurer dans le livre des records car il m'avait vraiment bluffé. Emmett sourit face à ma surprise et dit :

-Bonjour Jordan. Oui je vais bien et Madame va rester dans mon bureau pendant le staff.

-Bien, dit-il en me prenant également ma veste. Il était rapide et efficace ce qui était pour moi une grande qualité. Mais car il y avait un mais, il était bien trop bavard. Je lui rendis donc un sourire crispé et il me dit en guise de salut un « Madame », pas chaleureux mais empreint d'un certain respect. Devant son air compassé Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents et mit sa main derrière mon dos pour me diriger dans ce labyrinthe. Le bureau d'Emmett était à son image. Démesurément grand, tout en bois avec un énorme bureau, un énorme bar avec des tableaux accrochés partout. Il y avait un fauteuil et une télévision avec un écran plasma. C'était assez impressionnant, on voyait que le propriétaire des lieux était riche mais c'était étonnement assez classe. Même si à mon avis, il aurait put éviter de mettre ces tableaux de Picasso qui étaient de mon avis immonde mais qui visiblement il adorait puisque que son bureau en abritait trois. Précisément des peintures Cubistes. Il vu rapidement que je regardais étrangement ces trois tableaux. Il me dit alors :

-Je paris que tu n'aimes pas !

-Tu paris bien, répliquais-je. Je déteste c'est vraiment… Bizarre comme peinture.

Il me sourit avec indulgence. La même indulgence que l'on réserve a un enfant assez naïf. Cela m'irrita au plus haut point et j'ai ajouté avec une bonne dose d'ironie :

-Mais c'est vrai que par rapport à ta grande culture mon avis peu passer pour extrêmement naïf.

Il eut un air contrit et il me répondit :

-Ne te fâches pas. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je pense juste que dans tout domaine il y a du bien comme du mal. Donc cela veut dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aime pas que ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne vois juste qu'une partie de ces peintures.

J'étais loin d'être convaincue mais je me suis abstenue de répondre. Il avait l'air de vouloir faire des efforts pour moi et j'appréciais l'attention malgré mon irritation. Tout à coup le téléphone sonna et Emmett que je ne vis pas bouger répondit :

-Oui Olivia?

Il devait parler à sa secrétaire et j'ai admiré son corps parfait. Il portait un polo gris de grande marque qui lui allait à la perfection avec un jeans bleu brut tout cela avec Il avait des mocassins noirs brillants. Il était magnifique et il répondit à son interlocuteur dans le combiné :

-Oui apportez le moi.

Visiblement sa secrétaire avait quelque chose pour lui et je fus curieuse de voir celle-ci. Emmett me dit alors :

-Ma secrétaire va m'apporter un dossier assez urgent. Assois-toi sur le canapé Léna.

Je m'assis rapidement et j'ai fermé les yeux essayant de chasser mes sombres pensées qu'avait envoyées ma rencontre avec mon oncle. J'ai alors entendu quelqu'un frapper et entrer. Sa secrétaire était tout simplement sublime. Grande, blonde aux yeux bleus et très fine. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et visiblement soyeux. Elle portait un tailleur bleu nuit, auquel au-dessous il y avait une chemise blanche à laquelle elle avait laissé les premiers boutons ouvert. Le haut magnifique des ses seins étaient visibles. Ils étaient ni trop petits, ni trop gros et ils étaient haut perchés. Elle avait un sourire éblouissant et dit :

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, Madame.

Son ton s'était refroidit et son sourire avait disparut e me regardant. C'est vrai qu'à côté d'elle je faisais pâle figure. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et je l'ai regardé avec tout le dédain possible. D'ailleurs elle s'en fichait puisqu'elle continua :

-Voici le dossier. Si vous voulez je reste ce soir pour vous aider à le boucler car il est vraiment long. A mon plus grand dam Emmett répondit avec un sourire à ce, ridicule, numéro de charme en disant :

-Non cela ira je vais rentrer tôt. Surtout que Helena m'attend.

Celle-ci n'amorça même pas un regard vers moi et continua :

-Demain il y a les Bennett qui organisent une soirée de bienfaisance pour l'association que vous avez financée, celle pour les enfants handicapés. Nous y allons toujours ?

Emmett était concentré sur le dossier qu'il étudiait et n'écoutais visiblement pas vraiment il répondit cependant :

-Nous verrons.

Cette réponse attisa ma colère et la prénommé Olivia me jeta un regard victorieux. Je lui ai alors dit :

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Emmett ayant surement remarqué la sécheresse de ma réponse leva les yeux de son dossier et Olivia devient Rouge brique. Je lui ai lancé un sourire ironique et elle est sortit d'un pas rapide et tendu. J'ai attendu qu'elle ait refermé la porte et j'ai lancé à Emmett :

-Jolie la secrétaire. Il le va un sourcil et me dit :

-Et … ?

-Et tu vas à une soirée avec elle demain soir.

-Ce n'est pas sur et…

-Tu recrute des tops model ?

-Quoi ?

Son air ahurit l'irrita encore plus. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien mais il avait à mon avis forcément remarqué que cette perche le draguait.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu y aille.

Cette déclaration visiblement la laissa muet. Il me dit alors :

-Je suis obligé mais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-ça va être agréable d'y aller avec ta secrétaire !

-Non c'est toujours assez ennuyeux comme soirées.

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien et j'ai crié :

-Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle te drague

-C'est ce qui t'inquiète ?

Je l'ai alors fusillé du regard et je me suis levée. J'avais envie de partir tellement j'étais remontée contre lui, il pouvait parfois être vraiment idiot. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait avec moi quand une femme pareille lui courrait après. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se déplacer qu'il fut déjà devant la porte. Il me dit alors :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Es-tu jalouse ?

-Non ! Mais je me demande ce que tu fais avec moi quand une fille…Non une femme comme cela te cout après !

-Tu as un complexe d'infériorité tu commence à m'échauffer les oreilles.

Il avait l'air vraiment énervé là, et je me suis encore plus énervée et j'ai hurlé :

-Et alors ?

Devant ma colère, contre toute attente il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Il m'a alors chuchoté :

-Calme toi ma chérie. Tu n'a pas besoin de te comparer à elle c'est toi et toi seule qui m'intéresse.

-Comme mon oncle l'a dit tu finiras par te lasser de moi. En plus tu aimes les blondes et ELLE est blonde. J'irais en enfer pour rien.

Sur ces mots j'ai éclaté en sanglots j'ai rapidement mouillé sa chemise. J'ai pleuré à cause des paroles de mon oncle et aussi à cause de ma peur de perdre Emmett. Il me dit alors doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie il n'y a que toi. De toute façon elle est humaine et j'adore les rousses. C'est toi que je veux.

-Je ne suis pas assez jolie…

-Mais non !

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à l'énorme canapé de cuir marron. Il s'assit et m'installa sur lui. J'ai put alors vider mon corps de larmes de tristesses et de désespoir. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait l'air ébranlé par ma crise de larme et dit :

-Tu veux que je la vire ?

Cette phrase me fit énormément plaisir et me mit du baume au cœur. Il était prêt a virer sa secrétaire pour moi. Quand j'ai pensée à la magnifique blonde ma rage s'est réveillée et j'ai décidé :

-Tu pourrais juste la faire muter à un autre étage, très loin du tien et ça suffira.

Il éclata de rire devant ma réponse et me dit doucement « d'accord ». Il était surement flatté que je sois jalouse mais ce n'était pas grave. Etre jalouse était dans ma nature profonde et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Il me fit un baiser léger sur mon front et me dis qu'il était vraiment doux avec moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rester dans ses bras pour toujours. J'avais trouvé ma place et mes larmes se tarirent et laissèrent place à un sommeil bienvenu.

Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais seule dans son bureau et il y avait une couverture de laine douillette qui me recouvrait. Sur la table basse j'ai trouvé un mot d'Emmett qui me disait qu'il revenait vers midi pour m'emmener manger au restaurant. Il était adorable. Quand j'ai regardé l'heure j'ai vu qu'il était midi moins quinze. J'avais donc quinze minutes avant l'arrivée de mon homme.

Mon plus grand défaut était ma curiosité et elle était titillée. J'avais envie de tout connaitre chez Emmett et c'était en fouinant un peu j'en saurais plus dans l'instant présent. J'ai alors ouvert tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Tout était plein de dossiers de travail et je n'y comprenais rien. Visiblement il n'y avait rien de personnel dans son bureau. En ouvrant le dernier tiroir je vis pourtant une photo des Cullen. Il avait du la cacher pour que les autres ne voient pas qu'ils n'avaient pas vieillis d'un poil. Sur la photo un peu jaunie je vis pour la première fois ma rivale. C'elle contre qui je ne pouvais pas lutter. Rosalie.

Elle était irréelle. Même à travers cette photo elle avait l'air plus belle que nature. Autant la secrétaire était belle, elle l'éclipsait. J'ai alors regardé l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur et il me restait cinq minutes avant l'arrivée d'Emmett. J'ai donc rangé la photo et je suis repartie m'assoir sur le fauteuil ayant auparavant plié la couverture qu'il avait mit sur moi.

Emmett est arrivé à midi pile. Quand il est rentré il m'a rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres et m'a dit :

-Bien dormit ?

Je lui ai sourit et ai répondit :

-Oui merci pour la couverture, c'était adorable et ton fauteuil est très confortable.

Pour toute réponse il me sourit et il prit sa veste et me dit :

-Prend ton sac, je t'emmène manger en ville. Je suis sûr que tu as faim.

Je me rendis alors compte que c'était vrai et j'ai rougit. En sortant je me suis demandée si quand il était avec moi Emmett pensait à Rosalie car après l'avoir vue seulement en photo je pouvais bien imaginer qu'elle vu inoubliable. Quand on est passé devant le bureau de la secrétaire je lui ai lancé un regard victorieux et hautain. Car certes je n'étais pas aussi belle qu'elle mais c'était ma main qu'Emmett tenait et qu'il avait donc choisit.

Le restaurant était magnifique et bien évidemment haut-de-gamme. C'était grand, éclairé et très chic. Un établissement à l'image même des Cullen. A l'entrée le monsieur qui s'occupait de la réception nous fit directement aller dans une partie cachée du restaurant avec énormément de déférence. Il nous installa dans un endroit encore plus beau, la table était en bois qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été sculptée à la main, les chaises également. Il y avait au moins six tables similaires et les tons étaient beiges et marron. C'était très intime surement pour les habitués, ce qui pouvait être hilarant si l'on comptait que les Cullen ne mangeaient pas.

Quand nous fumes installés le serveur dit :

-Voulez vous du vin ?

-Oui un vin Français de préférence.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

Je me suis alors demandé pourquoi l en commandait car personnellement je ne buvais pas d'alcool. Je détestais cela. Je lui en fis la remarque et il me dit :

-C'est pour la forme.

-C'est du gaspillage ! Répliquais-je. Je comprenais qu'il use de ses privilèges mais ça c'était ridicule étant donné que c'était juste pour donner le change. Je lui ai alors fait remarquer :

-C'est bizarre, les serveurs et le maître d'hôtel se sont pliés en quatre pour nous. Pourtant vous n'allez pas souvent au restaurant non ?

-Oui mais nous sommes actionnaires ici.

Cela expliquait tout et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il se permettait de gaspiller une bouteille de vin de plus de mille dollars.

J'ai alors commandé du poisson avec du riz. J'adorais le riz et j'ai carrément ignoré la grimasse qu'a fait Emmett quand on m'a apporté mon plat. Bien sur lui avait demandé de la viande saignante qui m'avait l'air juste écœurante. Je lui ai demandé avec un air dégouté bien ancré sur mon visage :

-Et tu aime ça ?

-Pas vraiment mais le sang fait passer le goût.

Il avait dit ça dans un sourire mais je voyais qu'il guettait ma réaction. C'était ridicule car certes son alimentation me dégoûtait mais lui non. Je le lui fis remarquer et il me sourit en disant :

-Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir moi aussi des doutes.

Je compris qu'il faisait référence à la scène que je lui avais faite dans la matinée. Cela m'étonnait qu'il puisse douter de moi et mon air incertain le fit ajouter :

-Tu pourrais espérer un homme qui pourrait te donner des enfants. Pas un vampire.

Je ne comprenais rien car Résesmée était mi-humaine, mi-Vampire. J'avais envie qu'il m'éclaire et lui dit :

-Mais on peut avoir des enfants !

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait tu sais.

-De toute façon je suis trop jeune.

Ma déclaration a clôt ce débat qui ne menait à rien car si un jour je voulais un enfant de lui je serais prête à tout. Quelque soit la difficulté. Et ça pour le moment il ne le comprendrait pas.

On finit rapidement de manger et on est retourné à son bureau. En passant devant la secrétaire j'ai vu qu'elle me lançait encore un regard hargneux. Emmett lui, lui sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui eut le don de m'énerver mais quand j'ai pensé à sa prochaine mutation je me suis rapidement calmé en me disant que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Quand on est rentré J'ai prit un livre dans la bibliothèque bien garnie de Emmett pendant que lui passait des coups de téléphone et étudiait des dossiers. Au bout de deux heures Olivia rentra et j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il lui manquait sa veste et que son décolleté était plus que mis en valeur. Je l'ai trouvé ridicule car son numéro de charme ne marchait pas à vu d'œil. Emmett ne regarda même pas sa poitrine et dit :

-Oui ?

-Monsieur Galloway veut vous voir.

-Vous pouviez me le dire par l'interphone et avait-il rendez-vous ?

-Non.

-Donc il peut partir donnez lui un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses dossiers de tout l'échange. Olivia rougit sous mon regard amusé et elle sortit aussi dignement qu'elle le put dans cette situation pour le moins embarrassante, pour elle.

Elle sortit comme si elle avait le feu aux trousses et dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte j'ai éclaté de rire. Emmett lui qui n'avait rien vu dit alors :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant sa cécité évidente fasse à ce genre de choses. Il me sourit d'un air désolé et reprit son travail avant s'être assuré que je ne m'ennuyais pas. Au bout d'un moment j'ai eu extrêmement soif et je me suis servie un coca dans son bar. Je me suis alors mis en buvant mon coca à admirer mon copain. Il était vraiment très beau et je me suis demandée si, si un jour nous faisions des enfants ils seraient aussi beaux. Sûrement décidais-je dans un sourire. Il vit que je le regardais au bout d'un moment et m'ouvrit les bras. Je rougis et me précipitais sur ses genoux en le serrant dans mes bras. Il était tellement froid qu'il me donna des frissons. Il me dit alors avec un air amusé :

-Tu ne risques pas l'hypothermie la ?

Je lui ai légèrement mordu le coup, ce qui me fit plus mal qu'a lui. J'ai alors continué mon ascension et je lui ai embrassé le lobe de l'oreille. Il a fait quelque chose que je ne l'imaginerais jamais faire. Il a frissonné et il a gémit, il a gémit mon nom. C'était grisant pour moi. Il avait envie de moi c'était magique car ce n'était pas Olivia, ni Rosalie c'était moi, et j'ai alors continué. Il ne resta pas longtemps inactif, ses mains se murent à m'explorer et elles descendirent sur mes jambes que ma robe révélait. Il se mit à les caresser et il prit possession de ma bouche voracement. Ses mains sont remontées sur mes cuisses et se sont faufilées sous ma robe. Je n'avais pour une fois pas envie qu'il s'arrête et j'ai mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Ses boucles brunes étaient soyeuses et visiblement il aimait mes caresses maladroites car il gémit encore une fois. La manifestation physique de son émoi ne tarda pas à se faire voire. Il se mit alors à onduler sous moi comme pour se frotter à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve dans lequel j'étais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas me réveiller. J'ai alors glissé mes mains sur son torse pour arriver vers sa ceinture pour alors remonter sur sa peau nue. Il m'embrassa alors encore plus voracement et ses mains son remontées vers mes fesses. C'était vraiment agréable mais personnellement je n'avais pas envie qu'il me touche dans un endroit aussi sensible pour moi car mon postérieur bien garni était pour moi avec ma poitrine une des premières causes de mon complexe d'infériorité. Je l'ai alors doucement repoussé. Il avait un regard un peu perdu mais il obéit docilement quoi qu'un peu grognon. Je me sentis mal car je l'avais littéralement allumé. En regardant son pantalon j'ai vu qu'il était toujours excité et quand je lui ai dit un « désolé » tardif il marmonna :

-Pas grave…

Je fus alors prise d'une impulsion car certes je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience au niveau sexuel, j'entendais ce que les filles de mon âge faisaient et disaient.

Je revînt alors vers lui et je me suis agenouillée devant son fauteuil. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas et je rougis fasse à ça. Son pantalon était toujours tendu et devant ma gêne évidente il finit par comprendre et dit :

-Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée.

-Je sais… Mais…

Je me suis tue. Je balbutiais et j'étais mal à l'aise devant la manifestation évidente de son désir. J'ai alors prit mon courage à deux mains et ai ouvert son pantalon et j'ai sortit son sexe de son caleçon. Il était froid et dur. Emmett essaya de me repousser mais devant mon air déterminé il finit par abandonner. Mes mains maladroites partaient de bas en haut de façon assez rapide. Je ne savais pas si je le faisais bien mais j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop dur. Il se mit alors à gémir et devint encore plus dur si c'était possible. Je vis perler l'évidence de son désir pour moi et ce fut comme si des bulles de champagnes me montaient à la tête. Je pris l'initiative d'utiliser ma bouche. J'ai sursauté car il était froid, très froid. Comme une glace. Ma bouche prit le relai et il se mit à gémir encore plus fort. J'ai vivement espéré que personne ne soit derrière la porte et que sa condition de vampire l'informerait de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et se mit à trembler, à partir du moment où il mit sa main dans mes cheveux il vint rapidement. J'ai inconsciemment avalé et je me dis immédiatement que c'était la première et la dernière fois car cela avait le goût de jus de chaussette.

Je me suis essuyée la bouche et je l'ai regardé. Il avait un air comblé au visage et quand je vis cela je n'ai pas regretté mon geste. Au bout de quelques minutes il me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota :

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Dis-je toute rouge.

Je lui ai alors demandé avec un air gêné :

-J'étais pas trop nulle ?

Il me sourit avec gentillesse et me répondit :

-Non et en plus tu as le temps pour te perfectionner. De plus tu as remarqué que malgré tout cela m'avait extrêmement plut.

-Certes. Répondis-je avec un sourire. Au bout d'un moment il me souleva et me posa sur son bureau devant lui. Il prit alors un air désolé et gêné et me dit :

-J'aimerais que l'on parle de moyen de contraception.

Cette simple phrase me mis énormément mal à l'aise et j'avais innocemment espéré que la discussion houleuse avec sa famille de ce matin n'aurait pas accéléré le processus. Je m'étais trompée.

J'ai alors torturé ma robe et rougissant nerveusement. Il eut alors un soupir agacé et dit :

-Ecoutes cette discussion de me plait pas plus qu'a toi mais elle est nécessaire et la dispute de ce matin n'a rien à voir.

-De toute façon on ne fait rien encore.

Il souleva un sourcil de façon ironique et dit :

-Si je n'étais pas un vampire tu aurais put attraper le SIDA ou autre maladie infectieuse il y a cinq minutes.

Devant mon air étonné il dit :

-Une fellation peut être dangereuse.

-Tu veux que je fasse le test ?

Je ne comprenais rien. J'étais vierge mais si il voulait s' assurer que je n'étais pas malade, je pouvais le faire sans problème cela ne me dérangeais pas.

-Pas forcément. Et tu es sûre que nous ne ferrons rien avant longtemps ?

Devant son air amusé je me suis avoué que dans quelques semaines je ne serais sûrement plus vierge mais je n'avais aucune envie de le lui avouer car il faudrait que je sois à l'aise avec mon corps ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

Devant mon air buté il répondit :

-Certes mais la pilule prend un certain temps pour être active et…

-Non, coupais-je précipitamment, je ne prendrais pas la pilule.

-Pourquoi ? Il avait un air étonné devant mon refus catégorique. Personnellement je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache mais je lui devais une explication et je dis :

-La pilule fait grossir les seins.

Il eut rapidement comprit donc ne dit rien. Je lui ai lancé un regard de remerciement et il dit :

-Bien que je sois sûr qu'il en existe qui n'ont pas cet effet là nous utiliserons donc des préservatifs.

Cette perspective n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter mais il n'insista pas. Il me dit alors qu'il devait finir rapidement son travail avant que l'on puisse partir. J'ai alors reprit mon livre et ma place sur le canapé en cuir marron. Pendant ma lecture je rougis plusieurs fois repensant à ce que j'avais fait plus tôt. J'avais un peu honte mais c'était déjà fait. Mais je ne pensais pas que je le referais. Il finit rapidement et en sortant il prit sa veste en cuir et mon sac et me dit :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Je ne répondis pas et il continua :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en veux mais sache que j'ai adoré et c'est normal dans un couple.

A l'annonce du mot « couple » j'ai sourit et je fus un peu rassurée. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa devant tout le monde y comprit Olivia.

En voiture Emmett essaya de rouler moins vite mais il était quand même à cent kilomètres heure. Il s'est alors garé devant une pharmacie. Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais il sortit précipitamment et revint au bout de dix minutes avec un sachet je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'il avait acheté et il dit simplement :

-Des préservatifs.

J'espérais à ce moment de tout mon cœur que la pharmacienne ne m'ai pas vu car tout le monde allait jaser. Quand il vit mon air renfrogné il s'écria :

-Mais pourquoi tu as honte ? Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir d'avoir une vie sexuelle non ?

-Certes mais cela ne concerne que nous. Pas tout le monde.

Il ne dit plus rien mais je vis qu'il n'avait juste pas envie d'argumenter. Il pouvait à mon avis parfois se montrer extrêmement têtu. Quand on est arrivé devant la maison il me prit dans ses bras comme signe de réconciliation et je lui souris avec une moue amusée.

Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais adaptée à cette famille. Au « diner » tout le monde racontait sa journée c'était amusant de voir comment je m'étais rapidement intégrée. Résesmée raconta sa journée au lycée et j'ai rigolé quand elle m'a dit que Monsieur-qui-pue s'était entichée d'elle. C'était amusant. Cependant je fus rapidement fatiguée et je dis :

-Je suis fatiguée je vais me coucher.

En montant j'ai vite prit ma douche et je me suis mise en pyjama. En allant me coucher je me rendis compte que j'avais envie de dormir avec Emmett. J'ai donc enfilé un pantalon et je l'ai rejoint dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir j'ai rencontré Edward qui avait un regard sévère mais il finit par me sourire et il m'a chuchoté un inaudible « bonne chance ». Au moment même où j'allais frapper à sa porte Emmett m'ouvrit sa porte avec un sourire et il m'ouvrit les bras la porte de sa chambre se refermant sur nous comme un havre de paix.

****************************************************************

Voilà. Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous a plut. Merçi et à bientôt.


	7. Colère et révélations

Bonjour à tous, je tiens encore une fois à préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer sauf Helena. Je remercie encore et encore ceux qui me suivent et surtout ceux qui laissent des Reviews. C'est extrêmement important pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour continuer à poster et à écrire. Même si vous n'aimez pas laissez-moi vos impressions…

Voilà et merci d'avance ! Bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lycée était incontestablement l'endroit que je détestais le plus, juste après chez mon oncle bien sûr. Le plus stupéfiant est que j'étais encore dans la voiture d'Emmett. Tout le monde sans exception regardait dans notre direction et à travers le rétroviseur je vis le regard plein de compassion de Résesmée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dut venir en cours. Non seulement tout le monde me détestait, en plus Emmett allait me manquer et pour finir je serais sûrement complètement perdue niveau cours. Emmett avait dut me forcer à me lever devinant que j'aurais été d'une humeur massacrante si je n'y étais pas allé. Je lui ai alors lancé un regard triste en sortant de la voiture et il m'a dit avec un soupir:

« -Ne me lance pas ce regard là sinon toutes mes bonnes résolutions vont partir en fumée.

Sa réplique me fit sourire et je me suis penchée pour lui donner un léger baisé sur les lèvres en guise d'au revoir juste après Résesmée qui lui colla bruyamment un bisou sur la joue avec un sourire railleur. Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et après un signe de la main démarra en trombe laissant derrière lui un épais nuage de fumée. En levant les yeux au ciel je dis philosophiquement :

-Il n'y a rien à dire, il a vraiment le sens du spectacle.

Résesmée partit dans un grand éclat de rire contagieux, qui me mit tout de suite de meilleure humeur. Et dans un même ensemble on s'est retournées pour faire face au lycée. Certes je savais que j'étais le centre d'attention, mais sûrement pas à ce point mais je compris rapidement mon erreur. J'avais embrassé Emmett devant tout le monde et ils en avaient tous tirés des conclusions. Je vis alors Anna me regarder avec dédain et je me sentis tout de suite mal, elle avait réussit en un regard à me donner l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes. J'ai alors baissé les yeux car je venais inconsciemment de confirmer toutes les insultes qu'ils me prodiguaient depuis la rentrée. C'est-à-dire, j'étais véritablement devenue la « putain des Cullen ». Moi je savais que non, Résesmée et tous les Cullen mais pas eux. Ils s'imaginaient sûrement tout un tas de choses fausses qui me firent mal rien que d'y penser. Tout-à-coup je sentis une douleur lancinante sur mon bras et je compris que c'était Résesmée qui m'avait prit le bras. Elle m'avait sûrement laissé un bleu et quand je vis son regard je fus estomaquée. Elle avait l'air en colère et elle me siffla :

-Marche la tête haute et ignore tous ces ragots. Tu vaux mieux que ça alors prouve le !

Elle lança alors un regard circulaire capable de geler un océan et continua :

-Ignore Anna et si elle te parle ignore la encore plus, c'est ce qui lui feras le plus mal.

Si je ne commençais pas à la connaître j'aurais eut peur et quitte à me faire tabasser par quelqu'un il valait mieux que se soit Anna car contre elle j'avais une chance de gagner. Cela m'étonnerait sincèrement que j'arrive à battre un demi-Vampire. Elle retira alors sa main et je me mis alors à la frotter avec une grimasse. Elle n'esquissa même pas un regard d'excuse et elle m'entraîna dans la cour avec un regard hautain collé au visage. Je souris alors comprenant que malgré tout je m'étais fait une amie fidèle et sincère dans cette période pour le moins sombre pour moi.

Les cours furent simplement chaotiques, je ne comprenais strictement rien, à tout ce que l'on faisait. Si en Français je voyais vaguement de quoi on parlait en Maths c'était simplement un brouillard complet. Mais le plus chiant fut de supporter pendant toute la matinée une horde de « sa vas ?»

Ou encore « tu vas mieux » et pour finir des « je me suis inquiété… ». Si je n'étais pas de si mauvaise humeur j'en aurais rit. La plupart des gens qui étaient venus me voir ne m'avaient jamais adressés la parole, une situation donc intéressante.

J'étais donc d'une humeur massacrante quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Je me suis assise en maugréant car si chez moi je pouvais faire mon déjeuner, chez Emmett ce n'était plus possible. Premièrement à cause de la nature des Cullen, Deuxièmement parce que je me voyais mal me réveiller le matin pour faire la cuisine ou encore demander à Esmée de me le faire. J'aurais peut-être put demander à Emmett de le faire mais c'était trop lui demander à mon avis. Il m'aurait fait son air de chien battu et j'aurais forcément cédé. Donc je me suis résignée à manger la sorte de pate orange qui était sensée être de la purée de carotte. Je ne me suis même pas aventurée à prendre la viande car celle-ci avait vraiment une allure pas nette.

Résesmée arriva quand je me fus décidée à ne pas toucher à mon plat. Ayant capté mon regard désespéré et dégouté elle eut un petit rire et dit :

« -Voila ce que nous mangeons tous les jours…Pourquoi ne t'es-tu rien préparée ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai répliqué :

-Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas déranger.

Là ce fut elle qui leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ». J'ai alors remarqué qu'elle n'était pas avec ses deux acolytes de toujours c'est-à-dire Elise et Joana. Je lui fis la remarque et son visage s'assombrit cependant elle répondit :

-Elles vont arriver.

Effectivement elles sont arrivées dix minutes plus tard. Il régna alors un silence glacial à la table, les filles ne se parlaient pas, s'ignoraient carrément même. Je dis alors exaspérée :

-Je peux savoir ce sui se passe ? Un silence me répondit alors j'ai continué, les nerfs à fleur de peau :

-Franchement si c'est pour avoir une ambiance pareille à ma table je préfère manger seule. Au moins quand j'étais seule il n'y avait pas de tension dans l'air.

Elise lança un regard plein de reproche à Joana et Résesmée leva encore les yeux au ciel. Cette dernière étant surement fatiguée de cette ambiance s'écria :

-Mais vous allez arrêter ?

-Mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? S'écria Joana.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle me jeta un regard amer que je ne compris pas. Elle avait l'air en colère contre moi. Devant mon regard interrogateur elle m'expliqua :

-Ma mère ma expliqué qu'elle connaissait la femme du Frère de Nessie. Et elle m'a dit que cette famille n'était vraiment pas fréquentable que tu changerais comme Isabella. Les larmes aux yeux elle continua :

-Elle m'a dit que je pouvais continuer de voir Nessie mais pas toi car tu étais une mauvais e fréquentation.

Ces paroles me blessèrent énormément car certes je savais que j'étais devenue « persona non grata » mais c'était dur d'y être confronté surtout quand c'était des personnes avec qui je « trainais ». Cela me faisait mal également car tous ceux qui parlaient sur moi et les Cullen ne savaient rien et spéculaient. La jalousie était un sentiment incroyablement blessant et inutile de mon point de vue. J'ai alors gardé un visage impassible, car garder la face était tout ce que je pouvais faire dans la situation présente et je dis :

-Alors quel est le problème tu n'a qu'a plus de parler et ce n'était pas la peine de m'expliquer tes raisons. Je m'en fou.

Ma voix était neutre mais j'avais vraiment mal. Ces paroles m'avaient énormément blessée. Résesmée lui lança un regard noir et dit d'une voix froide :

-Et bien sur tu étais obligé de nous expliquer comment ta splendide mère pensait et, dit-elle avec un rire sinique, je paris que tu vas faire ce qu'elle te demande.

-Tu es mon amie ! Je ne pourrais pas arrêter de te parler mais elle c'est ma mère. Elle peut me rendre la vie infernale et je l'aime trop pour lui faire mal en continuant à lui parler.

Cette conversation était infernale pour moi et j'avais envie de partir loin d'ici. La plupart de temps pensaient surrement comme la mère de Joana et je en pouvais même pas lui en vouloir d'obéir à sa mère car, comme elle le disait si bien c'était sa mère.

-Je ne te parlerais plus alors. Car chaque individu a ses propres choix à faire et toi tu n'échappe pas à la règle. Tu n'es pas le chien de ta mère que je sache !

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre toi et ma mère !

Le regard inflexible de Résesmée fut la seule réponse. Elise qui était au milieu de tout ça regardait son plateau repas qu'elle n'avait pas touché et pour la première fois depuis le début du repas elle dit :

-Tu sais Jo, mes parent m'on aussi dit de m'écarter de Nessie et Helena mais ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir ce que je fais quand je suis en cours. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de leur parler.

Elle me regarda timidement avec un sourire et continua à faire les yeux doux à la supposées purée de pomme de terre qui était dans on assiette en disant :

-Ce n'est pas un chois entre Nessie et ta mère c'est un choix de vie. »

Nous nous sommes toutes tues devant ce discours pour le moins étonnant de la part d'Elise et Joana lui laça alors un regard furieux et sortit en trombe de la cantine non sans avoir jeté son plateau devant la dame de la cantine qui elle avait un air outré.

Du déjeuné nous n'avons plus parlé après ce départ pour le moins précipité. Mais je crus voir des larmes dans les yeux de Résesmée au bout d'un moment, ce ne m'étonna pas car j'avais découvert en vivant avec sa famille qu'elle était vraiment sensible et les sentiments des autres la touchaient vraiment beaucoup. Une vraie dure au cœur tendre.

Les cours de l'après midi furent moins laborieux pour moi mais, j'eu la chance d'être à côté de John Crowley. C'est vraiment un garçon gentil mais à mon grand malheur je me suis aperçue qu'il avait un gros faible pour moi. Et quand je dis gros c'est un euphémisme. Il me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit ce qui était pour moi extrêmement gênant. Depuis deux ans c'était comme cela et quand je ne l'avais pas vu au début de l'année j'avais espéré que ces parents aient été mutés dans le fin fond de l'Arctique. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, il avait juste eu une appendicite aigue. Et son amour avait visiblement été renforcé. John était loin d'être moche, il était juste extrêmement lourd. Il passait son temps à me courir après et me couvrir d'attention débiles, comme m'offrir des fleurs en plein cours de science. Je lui ai alors lancé un regard exaspéré et ai dit :

« -ce n'est pas le moment John.

Visiblement il interpréta mal mon regard et mon soupir et dit avec un sourire séducteur qui tomba a plat :

-Tu veux un rendez-vous ma poule ?

J'ai sursauté devant le surnom ridicule qu'il m'avait donné. Il n'avait aucun don pour la drague mais se croyait vraiment doué. Comme en cours il avait toujours des mauvaises notes et ne l'expliquait qu'en disant que les professeurs étaient racistes, et ne l'aiment pas. C'est vrai que John était afro-américain mais cela m'étonnerai que Madame Wilson, le professeur d'Histoire, soit elle aussi raciste étant donné qu'elle était afro-américaine, et que John ne dépassait pas le quatre sur vingt dans cette matière. Au moins moi j'assumais mes mauvaises notes qu'en j'an avais. Je lui répondis donc furieuse à voix basse pours pas que le professeur se rende compte que l'on était bien loin d'observer les différentes phases de la mitose :

-Ne m'appelle pas « ma poule » ! Je ne t'en ai pas donné le droit.

Il eut alors un air triste qui changea rapidement en un air furieux et il répliqua :

-Monsieur Cullen lui en a gagné le droit n'est-ce pas ?

Je fus sur le point de répliquer quand il continua :

-Peut importe que mois je sois amoureux de toi depuis deux ans et que j'ai tout fais pour de séduire.

Pour le faire taire je lui a violemment écrasé le pied mais ignorant la douleur vu que, même si il était moins sensible à la douleur que la plupart des humains, j'avais des talons il continua :

-Peut-être que c'est l'argent qui te motive.

Je lui ai écrasé l'autre pied encore plus violemment. Ces propos étaient insultants et toute la classe commençait à nous regarder vu que cet imbécile haussait le ton. Il ne broncha même pas et continua :

-Ah je comprends, devant mon regard furieux et interrogateur il continua :

-Lui, il est blanc. »

Sa réponse m'avait estomaquée et sans réfléchir plus que cela je me suis levée du tabouret et lui ai flanqué un e gifle mémorable. Il était peut-être mat de peau mais sa joue gonflerait au moins. Rouge de colère je pris mon sac et sortit en trombe non sans avoir entendu un commentaire de Anna qui était à mon plus grand malheur dans mon cours de science. Celle-ci disait :

« -Coucher avec un des Cullen visiblement donne du courage. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je me suis retournée et lui ai flanqué à elle aussi une gifle. Sa joue rougissait à vue d'œil et sans m'expliquer au professeur je suis sortie la tête hausse non sans un regard meurtrier lancé aux deux protagonistes.

Je me suis alors assise dans la cour de l'école pou décolérer en me demandant quelles seraient les sanctions. Ma vie en ce moment était vraiment un grand foutoir. Mon oncle me détestait, je n'avais plus de maison, je pactisais avec des créatures du mal, je sortais avec l'un d'entre eux, j'avais peur de rentrer dans une église, Résesmée par ma faute avait perdu une amie, tout le monde me détestait et pour finir j'étais complètement perdue en cours. Je détestais me plaindre mais là ma vie partait réellement à la dérive.

Je vis alors le directeur s'avancer vers moi et il me demanda avec un regard sévère de le suivre. Après m'avoir demandé de m'assoir en face de lui dans un bureau, notais-je, extrêmement en désordre il commença son sermon :

« -Miss je sais que vous avez ces derniers temps beaucoup de problèmes personnels mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir recourt à la violence.

Il croisa ses petits doigts boudinés devant lui et continua en fronçant son mono sourcil :

-Ceci dit j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de joindre votre oncle dans les dernières minutes car visiblement vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Vous avez un air fatigué.

Sa fausse considération m'énerva et le fait que lui qui était petit gros et poilu puisse me dire que j'avais l'air « fatiguée » m'outra. Il me prenait visiblement pour une folle à liée. Il continua et dit d'un air gêné devant mon air renfrogné :

-Cependant j'ai réussit à contacter votre oncle, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.

Je me suis doutée qu'il avait dut avoir des mots bien moins polis mais je ne fis pas de commentaires et le directeur continua :

-J'ai alors contacté Carliste Cullen

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait dérangé Carliste pendant son travail. Il me disait cela sous un ton normal et il continua ne tenant pas compte de mon interjection :

-Il était en pleine consultation et il a demandé à quelqu'un de venir vous chercher.

-Vous n'auriez pas du. »

Mon ton était ironique et hargneux mais il ne releva pas. Sûrement encore la peur des Cullen. Je me suis alors levée et dirigée vers la sortie non sans claquer la porte. Je suis sure que si le fumée pouvait sortir de mes oreilles on se serait cru dans un four.

J'étais assise sur un banc dans la cour quand j'ai vu une voiture, très belle de couleurs noir, freiner brutalement devant l'école. Je fus étonnée de voir Jasper. Toute l'école était accrochée aux fenêtres des différentes salles. Cela me mit encore plus en colère et je suis montée sans un mot dans la voiture. Jasper ne s'embarrassant pas de mots inutiles démarra en trombe sans un regard pour le directeur qui arrivait en courant, sûrement pour lui faire signer une décharge.

Il roulait vraiment très vite et je n'ai pas osé lui demander de rouler moins vite. Je me demandais s'il était en colère quand il me demanda :

« -Que c'est il passé ?

Je rougis car certes j'avais raison mais la violence ne résolvait rien et il me dit :

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être gênée ce qui est fait est fait. Alors ?

Je lui ai alors tout expliqué en détails. Toute ma journée. Il ne m'avait rien demandé mais je devais extérioriser cette journée qui avait été horrible pour moi. De la dispute avec Joana aux propos de John et Anna. Il m'écouta sans broncher et me tendit un mouchoir quand mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Mes propos étaient de plus en plus décousus et je dis :

-Je ne sais pas…Ce qui m'arrive, Pour...Pourquoi ils me détestent tous ?

Je sentis qu'il se garait et contre toute attente il me prit dans ses bras. Je me suis alors figée car je savais qu'il avait du mal à résister au sang. Il ne fit pas attention à ma réserve et dit :

-Tu sais la jalousie est un sentiment assez bizarre. Je pense que ce John était plus triste qu'autre chose de voir ses chances s'évaporer.

Cela ne m'a encore moins calmée et de gros sanglots m'on secoué le corps. Au bout d'un moment je me suis calmée et dit en regardant sa chemise mouillée :

-Désolée, d'habitude je ne suis pas comme cela. Et, dis-je en hésitant, Merci.

Il me sourit et démarra en trombe. Je me suis accrochée aux accoudoirs en me disant que je devrais peut-être lui dire qu'il roulait trop vite pour ma pauvre constitution humaine. Je lui ai alors demandé si on rentrait et il m'a répondu :

-Non il n'y a personne à la maison, tout le monde est au travail et Esmée est allée chasser. Donc la maison est vide, pour ne pas prendre de risques je vais t'emmener dans un café étant donné que je peux travailler avec mon ordinateur portable.

Je me suis demandée pourquoi ce n'était pas Emmett qui était venu me chercher. Je n'avais pas envie de blesser Jasper donc je n'ai rien dit mais devinant à quoi je pensais il me dit en souriant :

-Au moment même ou le directeur a appelé Carliste, Alice a eut une vision te concernant et elle a appelé Emmett sur le champ. Emmett a voulu venir, il était en pleine réunion a Seattle, expliqua t-il. Devant mon air embarrassé il continua :

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett déteste les réunions et il aurait prit n'importe quel prétexte pour sortir de là mais Carliste lui a demandé de rester et il ma dit de venir de chercher. Il est clair qu'Emmett aurait préféré venir mais je crois qu'il me fait confiance.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant mais j'aimerais savoir ce que Alice avait vu je lui a alors demandé :

-Et Alice elle a vu quoi dans sa vision ?

C'était la première fois que je voyais Jasper sourire aussi fort et il me répondit :

-Je crois qu'elle a vu ta conversation avec ce John, Emmett a du être vert de rage, et de Jalousie.

Certes c'était marrant de penser à un Emmett vert de jalousie mais quand je voyais ma réaction d'hier face à sa secrétaire c'était beaucoup moins marrant. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, il avait réussit à briser la glace.

Le café dans lequel il nous emmena était le café le plus neuf du centre ville car il n'aurait jamais put avoir accès à internet dans les autres cafés qui dataient au moins du paléolithique.

J'appris dans l'heure qui suivit que Jasper ne parlait pas beaucoup mais cela ne m'avait pas dérangée car je me suis mise à faire mes devoirs non sans avoir envoyé un message à Résesmée pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne me répondit pas mais étant en cours c'était relativement normal. Au bout d'un moment où j'étais en plein dans la guerre de sécession Jasper m'interpella pour me demander si je voulais autre chose que ce chocolat que j'avais laissé refroidir dans ma tasse. Je lui ai alors répondu en souriant :

-Tu as peur que je meure de faim ?

-Certes non mais on ne sait jamais et Emmett m'en voudrait trop.

On a tous les deux rigolé devant la réponse et il m'a demandé avec plus de sérieux :

-T'es tu réconciliée avec toi-même ?

Ne comprenant pas la question je me mis à réfléchir intensément et j'ai comprit qu'il parlait du fait que j'étais croyante et que je m'en voulais de côtoyer des vampires. Je lui ai répondu avec un air vague :

-On peut dire ça…

-Tu sais, dit-il en hésitant, je ne crois pas que ton dieu t'en voudrait de nous côtoyer. Nous n'avons pas un mauvais fond en tout cas pas les autres. On n'a pas choisit de devenir Vampires, c'est une fatalité.

-Oui, je sais.

-Et Emmett tient vraiment à toi.

Je rougis sous le compliment. Je savais que Emmett tenais beaucoup a moi mais je me sentais tout de même en constante compétition avec Rosalie, la magnifique Rosalie. Malgré ma jalousie je ne pouvais nier que cette femme Vampire avait été l'âme sœur d'Emmett. Mais elle n'avait pas put lui faire d'enfant étant Vampire et ça c'était mon seul avantage sur elle. Sa mort pour le moins mystérieuse m'intriguait de plus en plus car je le savais maintenant, les Vampires étaient presque indestructibles, immortels.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

J'avais encor oublié que Jasper pouvais sentir les émotions, il avait dut sentir mon indécision. Il repoussa alors son ordinateur portable et me regarda avec un sourire ironique et attendit. Me rappelant que la famille avait du mal à parler de Rosalie j'ai demandé :

-Est-il possible d'avoir des enfants avec un Vampire pour une humaine ?

Son expression faciale était à immortaliser car je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi surprit. En cherchant visiblement ses mots il finit par dire :

-Oui mais c'est très difficile…

-Mais c'est possible, le coupais-je.

Il avait un air indécis il finit par dire :

-Certes c'est possible mais promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtise.

J'ai haussé un sourcil me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire et il continua en expliquant :

-Rien de ridicule comme arrêter de prendre la pilule ou autre.

J'ai hoché la tête en omettant de préciser que je ne prenais pas la pilule et ne comptait pas la prendre un jour. Il commença alors :

-Certes c'est possible d'avoir un enfant d'un Vampire quand on est humain mais c'est difficile et mortel pour la mère. C'est-à-dire que votre corps n'est pas fait pour supporter un demi-Vampire. Vous êtes obligés de vous nourrir de sang pour arriver à survivre pendant votre grossesse. Et en général l'humaine meurt à l'accouchement.

-Mais Isabella est là.

-Edward a dut la transformer pour qu'elle survive.

Devant mon regard horrifié il expliqua :

-On était tous contre le fait qu'elle garde l'enfant quand on a vu qu'il allait la tuer. Mais c'était sans compter sur son instinct maternel et le plus grave c'est qu'elle était protégée par Rosalie.

-…Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait poussé Bella à vouloir à ce prit garder son enfant mais aujourd'hui je me demandais si, si j'étais enceinte de Emmett je serais prête à avorter. Et je savais que Rosalie aimait les enfants. Elle avait dut se revoir en Isabella, son désir le plus cher à mon avis avait été d'être a la place de Isabella.

-Rosalie aimait les enfants plus que tout. Elle a énormément aimé Nessie.

Sa mort a dut énormément blesser Résesmée mais elle en m'en avait jamais parlé, d'ailleurs j'avais beau parler il y avait toujours des ombres d'ombre dans la vie des Cullen. Vivre chez Cullen ne m'avait pas tout apprit, par exemple je ne savais toujours pas de quoi était morte Rosalie.

-Donc si je veux un enfant il faut que je devienne un vampire.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de penser à cela, je n'aurais pas dut t'en parler.

-Non tu as bien fait, dis-je avec un sourire, je voulais vraiment savoir.

-Tu veux des enfants ?

Je souris en rougissant et je lui à dit avec un regard rêveur :

-C'est mon rêve d'avoir un jour une vraie famille à moi.

-La seule chose que Emmett ne pourras te donner.

-Si. Il pourra si je deviens un Vampire.

-Tu ne peux pas aimer un enfant si tu te déteste toi-même et c'est ce qui se passera.

Je l'ai regardé intensément et je lui ai répondu :

-Si Emmett arrive à m'aimer je réussirais à m'aimer également.

Il eut un regard sceptique mais il ne répondit rien je vis alors qu'il hésitait à me dire autre chose mais il finit par dire :

-S'aimer et se pardonner n'est pas une chose facile tu sais. Pour moi, continua t-il, c'est un combat de tous les jours. J'avais dix-sept ans quand je me suis engagé dans l'armée confédérée. C'était en mille neuf cent- soixante et un.

J'eu un petit sourire et il le capta et répondit en disant :

-Oui je suis vieux. Les gens m'appréciaient et m'écoutaient facilement c'était comme un don. Pendant une bataille j'étais chargé d'évacuer les femmes et les enfants. Ce fut ma dernière mission pour l'armée Confédérée.

A ce moment là je me rendis compte que je ne savais presque rien de Jasper Hale et que sa vie avait dut être difficile et je ne me sentais pas vraiment prête à vivre d'autres bouleversement. Mais pour une fois je n'ai pas pensé à moi. La personne en face de moi avait besoin de parler, il ne me racontait pas cela pour rien. Il continua :

-Quand tout fus organisé je partis avec la première colonne de réfugiés et quand ils furent en sécurité c'est la que j'ai vu trois femmes auxquelles j'ai proposé mon aide. Je n'aurais jamais dut.

Il avait un air triste et résigné il continua et pour la première fois je vis son masque d'impassibilité changer :

-Il y avait deux blondes et une brune. Maria était la brune d'origine mexicaine, c'était leur chef. Même humain je pouvais savoirs quelles relations les gens entretenaient. C'est peut-être pourquoi mon don est aussi décuplé. Maria m'a alors transformé et elle m'emmena pour conquérir de nouveau territoires. Je fus nommé responsable des troupes, j'étais doué. Tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire triste, je vénérais le sol qu'elle touchait. Notre but était de transformer des humains en nouveau-nés.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un nouveau né et il s'en rendit compte il m'expliqua alors :

-Les nouveau-nés sont des jeunes Vampires. Leurs soifs de sang est presque incontrôlable et leur force aussi.

Il s'arrêta de parler car une serveuse était passé prêt de notre table. Il continua alors :

- Ces nouveaux nés nous permettaient de conquérir de nouveau territoires et quand ils étaient assez vieux on s'en débarrassait. Ce n'est que au bout d'un siècle que j'ai eut le courage de quitter Maria. J'ai tué et transformé tellement de personnes que je ne m'en souviens même pas et c'est Alice qui m'a sauvé. Je pourrais tout te raconter mais c'est trop long et…

Il se rendit alors compte que je pleurais. Je pleurais pour lui car si il avait put il l'aurait fait. Je n'avais pas envie de savoir le reste de son histoire, elle était asse horrible comme cela et il avait assez souffert. Je lui pris alors sa main froide et je l'ai serrée autant que je pouvais. Il me demanda finalement :

-Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que tu ressens, c'est trop confus. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je pleure pour toi.

Il écarquilla les yeux et finit par me sourire. Et, tout d'un coup, je me sentis mieux. Je compris qu'il m'avait envoyé une vague d'apaisement.

Cette journée a été riche en émotion et je compris enfin Résesmée quand elle m'a dit il y a quelques temps que aucun d'entre eux n'avait choisit d'être un Vampire et que je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Leur souffrance a été telle qu'on ne pouvait qu'éprouver une grande compassion et les aimer, de tout notre cœur.

Au diner personne ne parla de mon altercation au lycée et je n'ai rien dit non plus. C'est Isabella et Alice qui étaient allées faire du shopping qui ont égayé le diner. Isabella nous raconta comment Alice rentrait dans chaque boutique, dénichait les plus beau articles sous le nez de toutes les femmes et, les achetaient tous sans exceptions. C'était incroyable de voir comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait avoir autant d'énergie. Edward était allé chasser avec Emmett quand j'émis le souhait d'aller faire une ballade pour me changer les idées. Isabella de proposa de m'accompagner.

On se mit alors à parler de tout et de rien. Elle m'a demandé comment c'était passé ma journée et je lui ai expliqué ce qui c'était passé en cours de biologie avec John. Elle me demanda alors de lui répéter son nom de famille :

-Crowley, dis-je intriguée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et m'expliqua :

-Son grand frère, Tyler avait presque réussit à me tuer mais je te l'avais déjà dit. Lui aussi faisait une petite fixette sur moi.

On fut alors prises toutes les deux d'un énorme fou rire. Cela m'avait relaxé face toutes les émotions de la journée. Elle devint alors sérieuse et me dit :

-Jasper m'a parlé de votre discussion et je dois te dire quelque chose.

Je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai compris l'inquiétude de Jasper, je pense qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir donné une mauvaise idée. Elle dit alors :

-Avoir un enfant est une étape importante dans la vie d'une femme, et je pense que si tu y pense à ce stade de votre relation ce qui est beaucoup trop tôt, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

C'était évident. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que j'avais peur qu 'Emmett sen aille, qu'il me laisse. Mais devenir Vampire était un grand sacrifice et je le savais. Cependant je commençais à vraiment être attachée à lui et s'il avait été humain j'aurais pensé avoir trouvé mon âme sœur. J'ai alors demandé à Bella :

-Tu penses que un jour il m'aimera autant que Rosalie ?

Elle me regarda et comprit ma souffrance. Elle me répondit :

-Il t'aimera différemment. Et, hésita-t-elle, il n'en est surement pas loin.

Sa remarque me mit du baume au cœur et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Isabella était la seule qui me comprenait presque totalement car elle avait été humaine. La seule différence c'est qu'elle avait été le seul amour de son mari. En rentrant je vis la voiture rouge d'Emmett je me mis alors à marcher plus vite car il m'avait manqué pendant cette journée. Je l'ai trouvé dans le hall et il me sourit avant de m'ouvris ses bras musclés dans lesquels j'ai littéralement sauté. Il portait un costume bleu sombre et ses mèches brunes bouclée tombaient sur son beau visage. Il était éblouissant. Il me prit le menton et m'embrassa en guise de salut. Il me dit alors :

« -Journée éprouvante.

J'ai alors fourré mon nez sur son torse pour humer son odeur et j'ai marmonné :

- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Il me dit alors :

-Désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour ton diner…

-C'est pas grave, répondis-je en souriant, maintenant tu es là.

J'ai alors remarqué que les autres s'étaient éclipsés. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il me déposa doucement sur son lit et se déshabilla rapidement pour changer son costume pour un jean confortable et un polo gris. Il prit alors une chaine qui était située dans un coin de sa chambre et me demanda :

« - Alors racontes-moi. Que t'a dit ce Tom.

Devant son air furieux je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas volontairement écorché le prénom de John.

-John, répliquais-je.

-Si tu veux. Mais il t'a dit quoi pour te mettre dans une telle colère ?

-Toujours des réflexions blessantes.

Je ne dis rien de plus mais il comprit rapidement de quel genre de réflexion il s'agissait. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras et me mit doucement :

-Si je m'écoutais je te dirais de ne plus aller en cours, mais tu en as besoin pour la suite de tes études.

Je suis restée quelques minutes dans ses bras et il m'a dit :

-Au fait j'ai muté Olivia au premier étage.

Considérant qu'il était au vingtième cela me rassura hautement. Il me raconta alors sa journée, ses réunions et il me raconta également comment un des PDG de la compagnie avait faillit s'étouffer avec une cacahuète. Comme il l'imita c'était encore plus marrant. Après je lui ai raconté ce que m'avais révélé Jasper sur sa vie et cela le toucha beaucoup de moi et Jasper se soyons rapprochés. Au bout d'un moment il me dit :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ta douche pour pouvoir revenir vite car il se fait tard et tu as cour demain.

J'ai levé un sourcil et ai dit :

-Qui t'a dit que j'ai envie de dormir avec toi ?

-C'est comme tu veux.

Il me sourit avec un air canaille et se leva si vite que je ne le vit pas et il ouvrit la porte pour me dire de sortir. Je me suis mise à rire et sortis d'un pas léger.

Juste pour le faire enragée je me fis couler un bain et me prélassa longtemps dedans, c'est-à-dire au moins trente minutes et je mis autant de temps à choisit mes sous-vêtement et mon pyjama. Finalement j'ai opté pour un ensemble noir en coton et un short et un tee-shirt. Tous les deux respectivement blanc et noir. J'ai brossé ma masse de cheveux qui est retombée dans mon dos. Quand j'ai regardé mon reflet j'ai vu une jeune femme un peu ronde, avec des anches rondes et grosse poitrine mais j'avais un air comblé.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de sa chambre j'ai vu Emmett couché sur son lit. Il me donna un sourire soulagé. Je lui ai alors dit :

-Tu t'inquiétais ?

Mon air ironique le fit lever les yeux au ciel et il me dit :

-Alors tu viens ou pas ?

En refermant la porte je vis Isabella au fond du couloir et elle me fit un signe de la main suivit d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Je me suis alors dirigée vers Emmett et je suis réfugiée dans ses bras glacés. On se mit alors à parler de tout et de rien et il me dit :

-Tout à l'heure quand tu as prit ta longue douche, Résesmée m'a dit que tu faisais normalement toi-même ton repas du midi. Si tu veux je te le ferais demain matin.

Son attention m'étonna et je l'ai remercié d'un sourire et il me dit avec un ton plus ferme :

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce Lloyd était fou de toi depuis deux ans.

Le fait que sa voix soit calme me montrait qu'il était vraiment en colère. Je lui ai dit pour le rassurer :

-Certes mais je repoussais déjà ses avances quand je ne te connaissais pas, ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis avec toi que je vais l'encourager. Et une gifle est une réponse satisfaisante pour moi.

Pour toute réponse il me fit un baiser sur le front et alla en un éclair éteindre la lumière. Il ne restait plus que sa veilleuse. Il se colla à moi d'une délicieuse façon et me fit un petit bisou dans le cou. Je souris et comme il fit que ça e plaisait il continua à me picorer u peu partout. Il finit par m'embrasser franchement. Pour une fois je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter. Mais j'avais incontestablement froid et il le remarqua il me dit alors :

-Tu ne veux pas aller sous les couvertures ?

Sous les couvertures je pus admirer la dextérité d'Emmett quand il s'agissait d'enlever ses vêtements, et les miens. Je me suis rapidement trouvé en sous-vêtements. C'étais la première fois et me souvenant que celui-ci voyait très bien dans le noir, je rougis furieusement. Il le remarqua également et dit :

-Ton poult accélère.

-J'avais remarqué. Répondis-je caustique.

Je sentis qu'il souriait et il se mit sur moi, entre mes jambes. Je pouvais aisément sentir à travers nos sous-vêtements combien il me désirait. Il se mit alors à bouger sur moi de façon suggestive ma respiration devint saccadée et pour la première fois je sentis que j'étais excitée. Je mis mes mains autour de son coup et il dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Tout s'accélérait et je sentis sa main glisser sous ma culotte. Ce qu'il me fit à cet instant dépassait l'entendement et j'eus, ce soir là mon premier orgasme. Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai crié ou pleuré mais c'était extrêmement fort. Quand ce fus finit je me rendis compte que j'avais prit sans rien donner. Comprenant mon indécision Emmett me dit :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la même chose Lena. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te donner du plaisir.

Il me fit un clin d'œil pour me rassurer mais cela ne fit que renforcer mon malaise. Je pris vite ma discision, j'ai plongé ma main dans son caleçon et je me suis mis à faire des vas et viens comme il me l'avait fait. D'après ses gémissements mon initiative lui fit plaisir. Je savais que pour lui le sexe avait une grande part dans la vie de couple et je comptais être pour lui la femme parfaite sur tous les plans. Il éjacula dans ma main que j'ai essuyée sur les draps. Il me prit dans ses bras et dit avec un air suggestif :

-Eh ben on avance…

J'ai rougit et j'ai fourré mon nez sur sa peau froide. Et je lui ai demandé :

-Tu me trouve nulle ?

-Non, loin de là… Me répondis-t-il dans un sourire. Tu as put le remarquer par toi-même.

Certes mais est-ce que je valais Rosalie. Je savais que je faisais une fixation sur elle mais je la sentais toujours entre nous. Je ne lui ai rien répondu et ai commencée à m'endormir. Avant de sombrer j'entendis vaguement Emmett dire :

-Dors bien Lena, je t'attends, je t'attendrais toujours et pour toujours…

Je souris et rejoignit le pays des rêves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà. Donnez moi vos impressions le nombre de reviews m'inquiète car j'ai l'impression que personne ne me lit, c'est frustrant. Dans tous les cas je remercie **Christel** qui est ma reviewveuse la plus présente, mais également **Méganne**, **Caroline**, **Lilly05**, **lol638** et **Hell71**.

Merci à tous et continuez à me laisser des reviews et aussi merci à **Anne- Strange** qui elle aussi me soutient. ** A bientôt.**


	8. Julian

Je sais, je sais cela ne s'appelle même plus être en retard. Vraiment désolée j'explique la raison de ce retard par énormément de travail. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews et bonne lecture !

Cette soirée était un vrai calvaire. En effet le protocole dictait d'être polie en toute circonstances, de sourire et surtout de ne pas montrer son ennui. Ce qui était vraiment trop compliqué pour moi, je n'avais en effet pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirées. Cependant à choisir je préférais me bousiller les pieds avec les talons que Alice m'avait « gentiment » prêtés, que de laisser la secrétaire d'Emmett venir a ma place. La semaine dernière c'est elle qui avait accompagné Emmett et je m'en suis mordue les doigts toute la soirée. Premièrement j'étais stressée et deuxièmement la photo qui est apparue dans le journal le lendemain n'a fait que me conforter dans l'idée que la prochaine fois que Emmett aurait une soirée de bienfaisance je serais de la partie.

Ce qui a bien entendu ravit Alice au plus haut point. Et j'éprouvais une satisfaction particulière a de un évincer Olivia, et de deux à voir Anna Oxford, la fille du maire, accompagnée de ses parents alors que moi j'étais au bras d'un des plus beaux spécimens de la soirée. C'est comment dire « jouissif ». Alice avait adoré m'habiller. Elle m'avait choisie une robe verte cintrée a la taille qui mettait mes formes en valeurs elle se resserrait au niveau des genoux. Le fait que se soit le vert de mes yeux, je me l'avouais, faisait un très bel effet d'ensemble. Mes cheveux étaient pour une fois ordonnés avec quelques ondulations et un volume qu'Alice a qualifié de « sublissimanignifoparfait ». C'est à se demander où elle allait chercher ça. J'étais maquillée que légèrement mais le seul « hic » c'est les chaussures qu'elle m'avait fait porter. Certes elles étaient d'une grande marque, dont d'ailleurs je ne me souviens plus le nom, mais elles étaient horribles à porter. Il ne faut pas exagérer car c'était juste invivable.

Si on efface tout cela la soirée était bien évidemment plutôt pas mal. De toute manière étant donné tout l'argent qu'ils ont dépensé pour le service et autre elle a intérêt à valoir la peine. Tout ce faste était relativement énervant, la bonne société prenait pour excuse une soirée de bienfaisance pour pouvoir montrer et étendre son pouvoir. Je l'avais fait remarquer à Emmett, et celui-ci ne m'avait montré qu'un sourire plutôt triste et n'avait bien évidemment rien dit. De toute façon face a cela il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. La soirée tirait vers sa fin et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'Emmett se rende compte rapidement que mes pieds étaient à bout de souffle. J'avais été tout au long de la soirée très fière d'être à son bras, il était beau, intelligent, altruiste et j en passe. Et cela se voit dans ses relations avec les autres. Il m'avait d'ailleurs présentée comme se fiancée face au maire, ce fut une belle surprise pour moi, c'est pur cela que à ce moment précis mon visage ressemblait plus à une tomate bien mûre qu'a un visage d'une femme épanouie même si je le suis. Au bout d'un moment Emmett est allé dire au revoir au maire et sa famille au nom de tous les Cullen. Le maire répondit avec un sourire ravit :

« -Transmettez mes Salutations a Carliste, et un grand merci pour les soins qu'il a prodigué a ma femme.

Emmett sourit, en j'en suis ure pensant que Carliste n'en aurait rien a faire, et répondit :

-Je ne suis pas sure qu'il vous répondra qu'il a hâte de vous revoir car cela signifierai que une personne de votre famille est malade. Mais je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir.

Devant sa blague tout le monde sourit, même Anna, Mme Oxford et monsieur le maire. Anna qui m'avait d'ailleurs fusillé du regard toute la soirée m'envoya une remarque mesquine, a son image :

-J'espère vite te revoir au lycée. Tu nous manquerais.

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion au fait que ces derniers temps ma cote de popularité était a son plus bas, même si elle n'avait jamais été très haute il faut se l'avouer. Depuis la gifle qu'elle a reçu de ma part elle ne m'attaquait plus directement mais par des remarques mesquines qui faisaient encore plus mal si on y faisait attention. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je lui répondis donc tout sourire :

-Non je ne pense pas, mais disons que mon aptitude à me faire respecter vous manquerai…

Celle-ci fit comme moi et ne préférât pas relever. Cependant au moment où Emmett me tira par le bras pour sortir j'entendis :

-C'est clair que c'est plus facile de se faire respecter quand on a des « affinités » avec une famille aussi puissante ».

Je faillis me retourner pour lui en coller une mais Emmett me retint fermement et me tira tout sourire vers la sortie.

Le temps que le voiturier ramène la voiture d'Emmett je ne lui ai évidemment pas adressé un mot. J'étais tout d'abord trop énervée qu'il m'ait interrompue, et de plus je me questionnais sur le fait que ces remarques désobligeantes me touchaient de moins en moins. Ce devait être parce que moi je savais la vérité sur notre relation. Je savais que j'étais loin d'être avec lui par intérêt et que j'avais trouvé une famille. Mais je savais aussi que cette famille m'avait permis de m'affirmer. Dans la voiture j'ai donc recommencé a lui parlé comme si l'évènement n'avait pas eu lieu. De toutes les façons il m'était presque impossible de vraiment lui faire la gueule.

Il se passa ce soir la quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Cela me changea encore plus que de savoir que des créatures surnaturelles existent.

Il y avait des embouteillages sur la grande avenue que l'on empruntait, et c'est pourquoi après avoir enlevé ces instruments de torture de mes pieds je me suis mise à somnoler. Je rêvais quand comme dans un film j'ai entendu des cris, des pleurs mais surtout un bruit sourd. Ma ceinture fut arrachée et je vis Emmett percer un trou dans la capote de la Volvo qu'il avait empruntée à Edward. J'étais tellement choquée que ma seule pensée fut qu'Edward nous en voudrait surement. On atterrit sur une pelouse a l'écart de l'accident. C'est la que je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un carambolage. Presque toutes les voitures étaient entamées, et cela était du, a ce que je pouvais voir, à une collision entre un camion et une voiture. C'était impressionnant mais surtout extrêmement terrifiant. La chaleur était insoutenable et les bras protecteurs d'Emmett me refroidissaient, ce qui me faisait un bien fou. Face a mes tremblements Emmett me dis :

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas Lena, ça va aller…

J'étais horrifiée par ce que je voyais et j'en était devenue muette. Ces famille qui allaient être déchirée car un ou plusieurs membres de leurs familles allaient mourir. Une petite voiture rouge attira mon attention. Un homme que je supposais être le mari était couché sur le volant et d'ici je pouvais voir qu'un filet de sang s'échappait. La femme a coté pleurait et criait :

-Julian ! Julian !

Cette femme était belle, blonde aux yeux clairs, et sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais je me suis approchée de cette voiture, et en approchant j'ai vu que du carburant s'échappait de cette voiture. Comme dans les films je compris qu'elle allait bientôt exploser et qu'il fallait les sortir de là avant. Emmett asseya de me retenir et m'arrêta. Il me tenait par le bras quand il dit :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Devant son air ahurit je répondis :

-Je vais aider cette femme. Elle a l'air affolée il faut faire quelque chose.

En le regardant je compris que c'était son dilemme. Il pouvait aider tous ces gens prisonniers de ce carambolage mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans révéler sa nature. Il me dit alors :

-Pour toi c'est juste un suicide de t'approcher. Tout va bientôt exploser.

Je lui répondis avec aplomb d'une voix ironique :

-Donc on va rester là a rien faire à attendre que tous ceux qui ne sont pas morts meurent ?

Devant ma colère qui se révélait il resta sans voix. J'ai alors continué :

-La plupart de ces gens sont des gens de Forks, qui rentrent chez eux. On ne peut pas laisser faire cela.

Emmett avait un air vraiment triste et me dis :

-Si on intervenait à chaque fois qu'on pouvait on ne pourrait plus être des sédentaires. Les gens comprendraient rapidement et si là j'aide le plus de personnes que je peux.

Je vis alors pour la première fois la difficulté d'être un vampire. Il avait besoin de sang et la face a tout cela il souffrait de pas se nourrir, il avait envie d'aider mais ne pouvait pas le faire. De ces sens développés il voyait en direct l'agonie des gens. En regardant encore la femme blonde qui de moins en moins je lui ai alors demandé :

-S'il te plait aide la dame qui crie. Son état empire et c'est la seule que j'entends aussi bien et elle a l'air vraiment préoccupée par l'état de son mari. Il faut au moins essayer de les sauver.

Je savais qu'il était sur le point de refuser et de ce fait je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je sentis sa résistance baisser, il me prit dans ses bras et me dis :

-Ce sera la seule, et j'espère qu'elle ne souviendra de rien. Reste ici.

Je le suivis du mieux que je pouvais compte tenu des circonstances c'est-à-dire qu'il se déplaçait très vite et que le choc du au carambolage ne m'a pas laissé indemne. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit cela mais ne dis rien.

En approchant je vis que le l'homme au volant était vraiment mal en point. Emmett m'ordonna, fermement, de rester a au moins un mètre de la voiture. De toute manière la chaleur était insupportable, je voyais de nombreuses voitures bruler et des gens, des familles, disparaitre unes à unes. Emmett essaya de faire réagir l'homme au volant mais celui-ci ne donna pas signe de vie. Il parla alors a la femme qui était maintenant à demi-consciente :

-Vous m'entendez ?

Il n'obtint qu'un faible « oui ». Mais de mon point de vue c'était un moins une réponse. Il lui demanda alors :

-Vous avez mal quelque part spécifiquement ? Celle-ci avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts mais elle répondit quand même :

-Je ne sens plus mes j…Jambes …

J'allais dire à Emmett qu'il fallait la dégager au plus vite quand elle continua :

-Mais ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est Julian.

Le visage d'Emmett se transforma. Il avait l'air vraiment choqué, je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais je n'allais pas laisser Emmett et sa rudesse légendaire dire à cette femme que son mari ne se réveillerais peut-être jamais. Je me suis approchée et j'ai dit doucement sans toucher la voiture :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Helena James. Elle me répondit par un hochement de tête et j'ai continué malgré la pression du bras d'Emmett sur le mien :

-Je suis désolée mais Julian a l'air vraiment mal en point, je ne pense pas qu'on le sortira avant vous.

Emmett me faisait vraiment mal là et je lui répondis sèchement :

-Quoi ? Tu pourrais arrêter de me broyer le bras ?

Il me fusilla du regard, et la jeune femme avait un air affolé, puis son regard s'éclaira tout en se remplissant de larmes et elle répondit :

-Celui qui est à côté de moi, c'est mon f…frère, enfin c'était. Julian c'est mon fils.

Devant mon regard incrédule et gêné elle continua :

-Il est à l'arrière. Je fuyais mon mari…

En regardant son visage je vis des bleus qui n'avaient surement rien à voir avec l'accident. Je compris qu'elle voulait qu'on prenne son fils avant qu'il ne meure et qu'on le protège de son père. Elle continua avec des sanglots dans la voix :

-Mon frère et moi sommes perdus, mais Julian peut encore vivre.

Emmett qui avait compris qui était Julian avant moi, m'a montré l'arrière de la voiture. J'ai regardé à l'arrière et j'ai vu en bébé aux yeux verts qui avait un regard interrogateur. Il était magnifique et le duvet blond que je pouvais voir d'ici le rendait encore plus adorable. Elle m'assena le coup final :

-Il pourra vivre que s'il est loin de son père.

J'étais choqué et en regardant Emmett je vs qu'il l'était aussi. Et sans nous en rendre compte une tornade s'abattit sur nous : Alice.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et voulu dire quelque chose mais Alice la coupa :

-Si on ne prend pas l'enfant, son père le tuera.

On se croyait dans un de ces navets qui passaient à la télévision. Je ne compris pas pourquoi cela tombait sur nous. La jeune femme regarda Alice et Emmett d'une façon intense et dit :

-Vous n'êtes pas humain. C'était une affirmation. Mais elle continua :

-J..J'ai confiance en vous. P…Protégez mon bébé, il est destiné à faire de grandes choses. Il aura un destin hors du commun grâce à vous ».

Son regard était devenu vide, on avait l'impression qu'elle faisait une prédiction. Puis ses yeux ont papillonnés puis se sont étains. Elle mourut devant moi sans que je n'y puisse rien. Nous étions tous sans voix et ce qui nous réveilla fut un cri déchirant, Julien.

Je n'ai pas pleuré, j'ai pris par la fenêtre l'enfant, Emmett me porta puis ont disparut avec Alice dans la nuit. Je me suis jurée de protéger cet enfant à cet instant car je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ce que j'avais vécu, et je voulais qu'il vive.

De mon arrivée à la villa au lendemain, je n'ai pas quitté le chevet de Julian, qui ne cessait de pleurer. Il avait sentit la disparition de sa mère. J'appris aux infos que toutes les voitures présentes avaient explosées, Il y avait un camion qui transportait du gaz dans le carambolage. L'explosion n'a laissé aucun survivant. Cet accident était bizarre car toutes les voitures ont rapidement pris feu, et peu de personnes ont pu s'en sortir avant l'explosion qui a eut lieu vingt minutes plus tard. Trois personnes ont survécues, une dont l'état était stationnaire, une autre dans un coma profond et la troisième était encore sur la table d'opération. La plupart des corps avaient été carbonisés. Donc tous étaient morts, sauf nous. En partant Emmett avait prit les papiers de la femme, elle s'appelait Norine Sanford et son fils Julian Sanford. Il était sur son passeport et visiblement ils comptaient passer quelques jours à Forks puis prendre l'avion. Emmett était tout d'abord resté à mes côtés puis il était allé se nourrir avec Edward et Jasper. Seuls les autres sont restés, Ils m'aidaient à changer les couches, à lui faire manger, à le faire dormir. A un moment Alice vint me voir, j'étais assise sur une chaine avec Julien dans mes bras, et elle me demanda :

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? Te rends-tu compte que tu emmène un bébé dans une maison remplie de Vampires ?

Je savais tout cela mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant dans un orphelinat ou il ne recevra aucun amour. L'idéal aurait été que son père se soucie de lui mais avec ce que nous avait dit sa mère cela serait étonnant. Je répondis donc :

-Certes mais je suis sure que vous ne l'attaquerez jamais.

-Certes, dit-elle en souriant. Mais un accident n'est pas exclu.

Mais je savais que je devais en parler a la famille Cullen. Ils devaient s'inquiéter du devenir de cette famille. Alice me regarda et me dit :

-J'avais prévu que tu voudrais avoir une discussion avec nous tous, dit-elle avec un sourire. On t'attend en bas ».

Sur ce elle disparu avant que j'eu le temps de cligner des yeux. J'ai alors regardé Julian je me suis demandée à cet instant si j'arriverai a renoncer à Emmett pour le protéger. J'ai alors couché Julian sur mon lit, auquel Alice avait ajouté des barreaux pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, et je me suis dirigée presque à reculons dans le salon en m'imaginant le pire.

Ils m'attendaient tous dans le salon, la seule place libre était à côté d'Esmée, je m'y suis donc assise et j'ai attendu que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole. Ce que Jasper fit sans attendre :

« -On ne peut pas garder un enfant de bas âge ici. Ce serait nous faire souffrir en permanence pour les dix-sept ans et demi à venir.

Son ton était sec et sans appel. Je compris rapidement qu'il faisait référence au temps qu'il faudrait attendre avant que Julian soit majeur. Cependant le ton sec qu'il avait employé m'avait vexée et je répondis vertement :

-Certes mais on n'est pas obligés de le garder tout ce temps. On peut essayer de lui trouver une famille …

En disant cela mon cœur c'est presque brisé. C'était presque aussi douloureux que quand j'ai cru que j'avais perdu Emmett. Cela devait se voir sur mon visage car Emmett me dit :

-Tu t'es déjà attachée à cet enfant ?

Ce n'était même pas une question. Car oui je m'étais attachée a cet enfant. Parmi tous ceux qui criaient c'est la voix de cette femme criant « Julian » qui m'avait interpellé, et c'est moi qu'elle a regardé quand elle a dit « prenez soin de lui ». J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'ils me demandent de m'en séparer, mais s'ils le faisaient je ne pourrais que m'incliner car vivre sans Emmett signifiait mourir pour moi. Emmett ne me comprenais pas et son regard s'est fermé. Il m'a dit d'une voix dure mais où l'on percevait beaucoup de tristesse :

-Je ne te suffis donc pas ?

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Que si il me suffisait mais je me sentais le devoir de m'occuper d'un enfant que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam ? Non car la vérité était que mon instinct maternel avait été réveillé, et que c'est la seule solution que j'ai un enfant un jour car il devenait évident que Emmett n'essaierait jamais d'en avoir un avec moi.

Edward dut lire mes pensées et dit :

-Que tu garde cet enfant nous apportera des problèmes avec les Voturis, et que tu fasses un enfant nous apportera aussi des problèmes avec eux. Es-tu prête à prendre le risque de nous mettre en danger ?

Ils étaient tous choqués de la révélation d'Edward, mais moi je m'en foutais je voulais juste ne pas renoncer à être mère. Je lui répondis donc avec espoir :

-On pourrait l'élever, comme un enfant normal et à ses dix-huit ans on le laissera partir…

-Les humains ne sont pas censés avoir vent de notre existence, me dis Carliste avec douceur.

-Et faire un enfant mi-vampire est aussi interdit désormais, termina Renesmée.

Je sentis mes eux s'humidifier, car toutes mes chances d'avoir un enfant partaient. Mais surtout, je m'inquiétais pour Julian, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait devenir sans notre protection.

Emmett avait l'air en plein dilemme. Visiblement il prit une décision et dit :

-Je ne te retiendrais pas si tu décides de t'en aller. Toutes les femmes ont a un moment donné un désir de maternité et autant que tu ais le choix.

Sa phrase en elle-même me choqua. C'est-à-dire que je savais que l'on en était pas au même stade vis-à-vis de notre relation mais la ce fut dure à avaler. Lui il pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans moi, pour me redonner ma liberté de choix. Cette phrase me fit juste douter de la vivacité de notre relation. J'ai alors lancé un regard d'avertissement à Edward pour qu'il ne divulgue pas mes pensées. Je pris mon courage a deux mains et dis :

-Donc pour toi je pourrais partir alors que je n'ai ni revenus, ni maison, ni famille et élever un enfant toute seule, sans que ça éveille les soupçons.

Mon ton était dur et sans appel. Cependant il ne releva même pas et répondit de la même manière :

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est nous ta famille. Et on t'aurait installé dans un bel appartement, dans une autre ville, avec de nouveaux papiers pour toi et Julian.

Le pire c'était qu'il avait tout prévu. Cela me donna les larmes aux yeux, et la vague d'apaisement que m'envoya Jasper ne servit à rien. Je croix que ce fut la première fois que j'ai crié aussi fort :

-Tu te fou de moi ? Tu penses réellement que je vais partir et te laisser ? Tous les efforts que j'aurais faits auraient été caducs ?

-C'est un effort de rester avec moi ? Dit-il ironiquement

-C'est un effort de m'intégrer dans un clan de vampire pour une humaine croyante OUI !

La fin de ma phrase était encore montée dans les octaves, et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit je me suis mise à pleurer. Il me traitait de façon horrible je ne méritais pas ça.

-Tu as trouvé une perle rare Emmett, dit-Isabella. Moi Edward m'aurait dit ça je serais partie sans me retourner. Enfin en me retournant mais je serais partie.

L'humour présent ne me tira même pas un sourire et j'ai continué à pleurer dans les bras d'Esmée. J'entendis alors la porte claquer et quand j'ai levé la tête j'ai vu qu'il était parti.

-Il ne pense pas à mal, dit-Edward. Il veut seulement que tu n'ais aucun regrets dans la vie que tu auras choisit. Il ne sait juste pas que tu ne peux imaginer la vie sans lui. Et il ressent la même chose que toi.

Je le savais qu'il souffrirait aussi si je partais mais ELLE était toujours entre nous. Je répondis alors vertement :

-Il ressent la même chose mais il pense toujours à ELLE !

Rosalie, je la détestais plus chaque jour. C'était elle le grand amour d'Emmett. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier, je le voyais chaque jour. Il avait toujours un moment d'absence et je savais qu'il pensait à elle.

- Non, je ne pense qu'oncle Emmett à juste peur de te perdre comme il l'a perdu elle. Il préfère donc prendre les devants au lieu d'être face au fait accompli.

Je détestais le fait que Renesmée ait raison. J'aimerais tellement savoir comment Rosalie était morte que ça en devenait vital. Surtout que je savais que son désir de maternité y était pour quelque chose. En effet chaque fois que je parlais ou évoquais l'idée que l'on pourrait avoir un enfant, Emmett se fermait comme une huitre.

-Julian va pleurer dans cinq minutes ».

La prédiction d'Alice nous fit tous sourire, et surtout nous sortis tous de nos pensées. Je partis donc vite en direction de ma chambre où était Julian mais où était à ma grande surprise Emmett. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole et j'ai prit Julian dans mes bras. Il se calma rapidement et Emmett me dis :

« -Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée qu'on le garde avec nous.

Le fait qu'il ait dit « on » me rassurait déjà. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'on devait se séparer, c'était déjà ça.

-Rosalie voulait un enfant plus que tout et c'est ça qui l'a perdue.

Je compris qu'il allait enfin me parler d'elle. Celle qu'il avait aimée à en mourir, s'il pouvait bien évidemment. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle souffrance sur son visage. Il continua :

-On pensait tous que le fait que Renesmée soit avec nous l'aurait rendue plus heureuse mais au film du temps elle devint de plus en plus aigrie. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Il avait un sourire qui n'en était pas un, c'était un sourire marqué par le ressentiment et peut-être même l'horreur.

-C'est peut-être difficile à imaginer, mais elle devenait de moins en moins belle, la folie marquait ses traits, Edward et Jasper ont essayé de me prévenir mais je ne voulais rien entendre. C'était ma Rosalie, elle ne pouvait perdre la tête.

En écoutant Emmett j'ai compris pourquoi il ne m'en avait jamais parlé, autre que le fait qu'il ait énormément souffert de la disparition de Rosalie, il avait honte de n'avoir rien fait. La culpabilité le rongeait, et il se sentirait peut-être coupable jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il ne pouvait pleurer mais je sentis une telle émotion dans sa voix que des larmes vinrent immédiatement dans mes yeux.

-Je ne lui suffisais plus, pour elle être mère faisait une femme. On ne pouvait pas voir directement qu'elle était devenue folle, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un enfant elle n'était plus la même pour quelques jours. Bella ne la laissait même plus voir Renesmée car elle avait peur pour sa fille, et je la comprenais.

Moi aussi je comprenais Isabella, La folie de Rosalie devait faire peur à toute mère. J'ai inconsciemment serré Julian dans mes bras. Et il continua :

-Rosalie ne sortait plus de la villa, je n'arrivais même plus à rester près d'elle. Elle ne le voulait pas de toute façon, elle avait des moments de lucidité. Son sourire était déchirant, il n'était pas sortit indemne de cette relation avec Rosalie.

-Un jour elle a disparut pendant un mois on l'a tous cherché, tout le monde était mal même Renesmée, car elle s'était vraiment attaché à « Tata Rosalie ». On se sentait tous tellement coupables, mais à un moment on a arrêté de la chercher, Alice n'avait aucune vision d'elle car Rosalie ne prenait aucunes discisions spécifiques. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve donc on a simplement arrêté de chercher.

Rosalie n'était donc pas morte ? Cela voulait dire que si elle avait retrouvé toute sa tête elle pouvait revenir et tout me prendre ? Devant mon regard interrogateur il sourit et dit :

-Quelques mois après sa disparition on a eut vent de l'arrivé des Volturis sur le territoire américain. On les a retrouvés à Seattle. Ils n'étaient pas seuls ils étaient avec Rosalie qui elle tenait deux bébés jumeaux transformés. Elle avait créé dans sa folie des nouveau-nées incontrôlables. Elle avait prit la vie de deux enfants pour assouvir sa soif d'être mère mais surtout ils étaient dorénavant figés dans cette phase de leur vie. Une de nos règles les plus importantes est de plus de ne pas toucher aux enfants.

J'étais réellement choquée par ce qu'il me disait. Rosalie avait vraiment perdu la tête.

-Les Volturis les ont tous les trois tués sous nos yeux et nous ne pouvions rien faire. Avant qu'ils ne décapitent Rosalie elle a eut droit a quelques mots. Elle était de nouveau lucide et elle m'a dit « Je t'ai vraiment aimé Emmett, je t'en supplie souviens-toi de moi comme celle que j'étais avant et non entant que meurtrière». Après qu'elle ait dit ces mots ils l'on décapité devant moi. C'était comme si les morceaux de mon cœur bisés était écrabouillés. J'ai alors disparu pour plusieurs mois. Quand je suis revenu toutes les photos ou presque de Rosalie avaient disparues. C'est devenu un sujet tabou, on a tous fait l'erreur de ne pas voir que Rosalie était malade. On est donc tous responsables de la mort enfin la disparition de Rosalie et aussi de la mort de ces deux petits êtres à qui elle avait, dans sa folie, prit la vie.

Le discours d'Emmett était vraiment poignant et le plus grave c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Cette famille de Vampires c'est à un moment cru invincible c'est pour cela que quand le danger était le plus proche ils n'ont rien vu venir. J'ai vu que Julian s'était endormit, je l'ai couché dans mon lit et je suis allée prendre Emmett dans mes bras. J'ai sentis qu'il s'était détendu à mon contact. Je lui ai alors dis :

-je ne vais pas te juger, tu as fait des erreurs et je n'y ai rien à voir. C'est vrai que ça influe sur notre relation mais tu as tellement souffert que c'est normal. Tout le monde a des bagages et je dois accepter les tiens.

-Tu veux vraiment garder Julian ? On pourrait s'en occuper à distance être ses parrains, et le reprendre quand il sera grand et en âge de comprendre. Tu es jeune Lena pour être mère. C'est une très grande responsabilité et tu n'as même pas fini le lycée.

Je ne voyais pas de solution à mon désir de maternité, mais je savais que je voulais vivre près d'Emmett pour l'éternité. J'avais enfin pris ma décision.

- Transforme-moi.

Il avait un regard choqué. Il répondit :

-Un vampire ne peut avoir d'enfants…

-Je sais, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je préfère être avec toi et ne pas avoir d'enfants, qu'être sans toi avec des enfants.

Il avait un regard sceptique et je me suis expliquée :

-C'est simple j'arrive à m'imaginer, avec tristesse certes, vivre sans enfants. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer vivre sans toi.

Sans attendre il m'embrassa à perdre allène. C'était vrai que ma phrase était plutôt belle, il s'assit alors sur la seule chaise présente et je m'assis sur suit avant de me blottir dans ses bras.

-Qui seront ses parents ? Mon ton était tremblant mais je savais qu'on faisait le mieux pour Julian. Il avait besoin de grandir dans un environnement stable. Non un environnement dirigé par des vampires dénaturés.

-Nous avons de vieux amis qui n'arrivent pas à avoir d'enfants. Angela Weber et son fiancé un certain Ben qui était au lycée avec nous. Enfin j'ai oublié son nom de famille à lui et ils veulent un enfant depuis un certain temps, les procédures d'adoption étant très longues ils n'auront pas d'enfants avant au moins deux ans.

-Ce sont des gens bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en m'embrassant le font, et nous veilleront toujours sur lui. Alice lui a vu un avenir brillant. Il s'appellera Ethan et son deuxième prénom sera Henri ».

Je souris à cette pensée car il avait retenu que mon père s'appelait Henri. Je m'endormis doucement dans les bras d'Emmett en me demandant si mon Dieu accepterait des prières pour Julian venant de moi.

En regardant la voiture d'Angela Weber s'en aller, je me suis dis que plus jamais je ne voudrais avoir a me séparer d'un petit être tel que Julian, enfin tel qu'Ethan. Je ne pleurais même pas, j'étais juste triste à ne pas pouvoir en pleurer. Un véritable désespoir. Cependant ma seule consolation était que l'on garderait un contact avec lui. Edward finit par conclure en disant :

« -Au moins lui ne sera pas un vampire. Devant cette maxime aussi énervante qu'inutile je répondis :

-Il aurait put choisir de rester humain.

-Il aurait finit par nous aimer, et donc aurait voulu rester près de nous. C'est normal de vouloir rester près de ceux qu'on aime ».

Je ne dis rien devant sa justification car il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était vrai que quand on commençait à côtoyer les Cullen on ne pouvait que les aimer et vouloir rester près d'eux.

On est rapidement rentré à la villa et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer malgré ma détresse, Jasper vint à un moment me parler. Il s'assit avec précautions sur mon lit et me dis :

« -Toi aussi tu as vraiment envie d'être mère.

Je ne répondis pas, mais c'est vrai qu'avoir une famille a toujours été mon rêve. Cependant les Cullen étaient ma famille, en dehors même du fait que je sortais avec Emmett, je m'étais attachée à tous les autres et je savais que c'étais réciproque. Je lui dis alors :

-Certes j'ai envie d'être mère mais cette expérience m'a montré qu'être la femme d'Emmett, votre sœur ou une fille est plus important.

En effet j'étais la « femme » d'Emmett, la sœur d'Alice, Isabella, Edward et Jasper et la fille d'Esmée et Carliste. C'étais étonnant comme j'avais sut trouver ma place parmi eux. Je les aimais et je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans eux.

-Je sais.

Jasper à sentit mes émotions, et je savais qu'il pouvait imaginer que je voudrais avoir mon propre enfant. Je ne savais pas comment je ferais mais je savais que je voulais un enfant d'Emmett. Il ne restera plus qu'a le convaincre. J'avais quatre ans, car il était mort à vingt et un an, là il avait encore quatre ans de plus que moi.

Ce soir là j'étais dans la chambre d'Emmett quand il était à son bureau et il me demanda :

-Tu vas vouloir un enfant n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais allongée sur son lit entrain de lire un livre quand il m'avait posé la question. Je lui répondis prudente :

-Disons que je vais essayer de te convaincre.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es obligée de devenir un vampire si tu as un enfant de moi ?

-Oui, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup.

-Ah oui ? Son ton était ironique et il continua :

-Tu es prête à défier ton dieu à se point ?

Cela m'énerva qu'il utilise le fait que je sois croyante comme argument, et je ne me suis pas cachée pour le lui faire savoir et j'ai dit :

-Je trouve ça très bas d'utiliser ma foi comme argument.

Il eut le bon gout de paraitre gêné. Il répondit alors :

-Je suis désolé.

-Ensuite je ne suis pas prête de lui faire face si je deviens immortelle, maintenant j'ai tout ce don j'ai besoin sur terre.

Il parut touché par ma phrase et fut en un rien de temps à coté de moi et il s'allongea sur moi. Je lui souris et j'ai posé mon livre sur la table de nuit. Il commença rapidement à m'embrasser, et je fus vite submergée par une vague de chaleur, je lui ai rendu son baiser avec plaisir. Il arrivait de plus en plus à se contrôler, j'avais au début mal prit le fait que mon sang ne soit pas si attirant que cela pour lui mais maintenant je comprenais que c'était un atout dans notre relation plutôt « particulière ». Sans que je m'en rende compte il m'avait dépouillé de tous mes vêtement et j'étais en sous vêtement. Je lui dis en rigolant :

-Tu ne te trouve pas trop habillé ?

Devant ma remarque pour le plus inhabituelle, il me répondit en se levant et il me fit carrément un strip-tease. Il enleva tout d'abord son polo, puis ses chaussures avec ses chaussettes. Il avait un corps magnifique. C'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi bien dénudé. C'est clair que nous avons avancé au niveau sexuel mais en général la lumière était éteinte et il était généralement sur moi.

Il enleva ensuite son pantalon, il ne restait que son boxer et son envie de moi était encore plus évidente. En effet une bosse proéminente déformait son boxer. Je déglutis face au spectacle et quand il enleva son boxer je ne pus que je tenir mon souffle. Son sexe était glorieusement dirigé vers moi et je fus aussi effrayée que fascinée. Car je me demandais comment quelque chose d'aussi grand pourrait un jour rentrer en moi.

Quand il s'approcha de moi il ressemblait tellement à un prédateur que j'en fus ébranlée mais j'étais réellement excitée. Quand il se coucha a coté de moi il me demanda :

-Je sors les préservatifs ou pas ?

J'ai alors baissé les yeux et je fus tentée de dire « non » mais quand j'ai regardé ses yeux, j'ai vu qu'il m'aimait réellement même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Je lui ai alors dit ironiquement :

-Tu ne pense pas que si je ne voulais pas je t'aurais arrêté avant que tu ne sois complètement nu ?

-C'est ton tour alors, dit-il en souriant.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas le courage pour ça. Il me dit alors :

-Tu veux que je t'explique ce qui m'excite chez toi ?

-Quoi ?dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Tes petits pieds dit-il en me les baisant, il continua comme ça en citant « mes adorables genoux », mes « jambes fuselée », mes « hanches appétissantes », mon « ventre sexy », mes « seins éblouissants », mon « cœur qui bat », mes « yeux captivants » et pour finir sur mes « cheveux indescriptibles ».

Son examen de ma personne m'avait plut, je me sentais belle dans ses bras. Il redescendit alors le long de mon corps en déposant des baisers un peu partout. Il finit sur mon intimité, ce qu'il fit avec sa bouche fut indescriptible. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et je me suis demandé si c'était normal de ressentir autant de plaisir à la fois. Je jouis rapidement, et il m'embrassa ensuite. J'ai ensuite voulu m'occuper de lui, mais il a repoussé mes mains et a disparu pour réapparaitre deux secondes plus tard. Il avait enfilé un préservatif comme j'ai pu le voir.

Je tremblais un peu mais il s'allongea doucement sur moi et m'embrassa. Je me suis détende au fur et à mesure. Il se mit à onduler sur moi et je le suivis rapidement, il finit par m'écarter les jambes et s'allongea entre elles. Il me questionna du regard et j'ai hoché la tête il s'est alors doucement introduit en moi. C'était bizarre et douloureux, très douloureux. Il finit par être totalement en moi. Je me forçais à ne pas pleurer mais lui je voyais qu'il se forçait à ne pas gémir. J'ai alors bougé les hanches, il m'a alors dit d'une voix tendue :

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, je vois que tu as mal…

Je l'ai embrassé pour le faire taire et j'ai continué mon mouvement. Emmett ne pt bientôt plus se retenir et mis sa tête entre mes seins et bougea au début doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un certain moment il a commencé à me titiller les seins et j'ai sentis que cette étreinte commençait à me satisfaire. J'avais mal mais je me sentais bien, au bout d'un moment il me donna un coup de rein incroyable et s'écroula sur moi dans un râle.

Je lui ai alors caressé les cheveux. Il me dit alors dès qu'il ait reprit son souffle :

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? Il avait un air penaud et adorable. Je lui répondis honnêtement :

-Ce ne sera pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie mais c'était pas mal pour une première fois.

Il me sourit puis me pris dans ses bras. Je ne regrettais pas car je l'avais fait par amour. Certes j'aurais des bleus demain sur les hanches et peut-être sur les seins mais j'étais une femme comblée. Sans pouvoir me retenir j'ai soufflé :

-Je t'aime ».

Alors ? Désolée pour le (long) retard. Mais pour ma seule défense j'avais le bac et je devais vraiment le travailler. Maintenant c'est les vacances et ma destination idyllique me permet de pouvoir écrire. Merci pour toutes les reviews encourageantes que j'ai reçu tout au long de l'année. Je devrais pouvoir en mettre plus souvent. Je m'engage à en mettre un autre dans moins de cinq jours. J'espère que vous avez aimé et mettez moi vos impressions. A bientôt !


	9. Construire

Bon je sais je suis encore en retard mais c'est par ce que je n'avais pas l'impression que beaucoup de gens aient lu mon nouveau chapitre. Cependant je reste fidèle a ma promesse de mettre rapidement plus de chapitres. J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas… Bonne lecture !

Ce chapitre est différent car il est du point de vue de Alice j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

P.o.v Alice.

Jasper avait l'air pensif ces temps-cis. Bon c'est vrai que Jasper n'avait jamais été extrêmement joyeux, mais disons que ces temps-cis il était encore plus silencieux. Jasper était mon contraire, on se complétait, à nous deux on constituerait une personne à peu près équilibrée. Cependant depuis que Helena était arrivée il était de plus en plus distant, j'en arrivais à me demander s'il ne nourrissait pas de sentiments amoureux envers elle. Cependant si il y a un futur que je surveillais c'était bien celui de Jasper. Et nous serions toujours ensemble dans un futur lointain, cependant je ne savais toujours pas ce qui le tracassait et pour que ce futur ce réalise il faut que je trouve quel est son problème. Car ma vision me montrait qu'on était encore ensemble, mais elle ne me montrait pas si notre complicité était la même. Et s'il y a quelque chose à quoi je tiens c'est bien ce lien, il me permet de supporter notre immortalité, notre évolution physique impossible. J'ai vu que hier il était allé parler à Helena dans sa chambre. La jalousie qui m'a frappée à été inédite pour moi. Je savais que Jasper m'aimait mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi en ce moment il parle plus à Helena qu'à moi. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures il ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole. J'étais au salon quand il s'est approché et s'est assit sur le canapé où j'étais. Je n'ai même pas levé le regard. Je savais qu'il pouvait sentir mes émotions, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir les raison de celles –cis. Et étant donné que je lui ai formellement interdit d'influer sur celles-ci il y a bien longtemps, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre que je lui parle. Et si il y avait bien quelque chose qui m'énervait chez Jasper c'était bien le fait qu'il pensait toujours tout bien faire. Donc en général il ne voit pas ses erreurs, là j'espérais fortement qu'il ne me dirait pas quelque chose du genre «Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? ». Dans ce cas là je pense être capable de lui sauter au coup et que ça pouvais dégénérer en une belle bataille de « couple ». J'étais tellement en rogne que je n'ai pas surveillé l'avenir, sinon j'aurais à coups surs évité ce qui c'est passé après. Mon Jasper national m'a bien évidemment posé la question :

« -Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

Là j'ai vu une vision, qui c'est comme la plupart du temps réalisée. Je suis sure qu'à cet instant mes yeux étaient devenus rouge sang comme dans ma vision. J'ai écrabouillé le livre que j'étais entrain de lire avec mes doigts et je lui ai sauté au cou. J'avais envie de le mordre, de le déchirer en morceaux. Car c'est ce qu'il faisait avec mon cœur en ce moment. Je savais que j'agissais comme un nouveau-né stupide mais pour une fois je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir, j'avais besoin de me défouler car il m'avait fait mal en une semaine, comme il ne m'avait jamais fait mal depuis le début de notre relation. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, il ne put éviter mon premier coup que je lui ai mis dans le ventre, mais arriva à me projeter de l'autre coté de la pièce. Jasper c'était mit en position de combat, mais son regard était interrogateur, alors que le mien était juste furieux. Comme dans un de ces films hollywoodiens que j'affectionnais particulièrement, Edward « le sauveur » arriva pour essayer de nous séparer. Cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je lui en voulais à lui aussi, car il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que Jasper avait se, contentant de dire « il te le dira quand il sera prêt ». Et en bonne sœur de cœur j'ai attendu. Cinq jours. Mais bien sur Jasper n'était pas encore prêt, il préférait encore se renfermer et me laisser me questionner et souffrir dans mon coin. Le pire était qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. J'ai alors craché à Edward pendant que toute la famille rappliquait, Helena comprise je précise :

- Toi, tu restes en dehors de ça ! Ton aide aurait été appréciée avant.

Il avait ce regard compréhensif et coupable qui m'énervait tant. J'ai alors attrapé la table qui eut le malheur d'être dans ma vision et je la lui ai jeté à la tête. Il l'évita bien sûr, et n'eut aucune égratignures, mais le geste avait porté ses fruits. Il avait un air choqué, Bella s'empressa de me dire :

-Alice il faut que tu te calmes…

Je ne lui ai même pas répondu. Et j'ai vu derrière elle Helena. Toute l'affection que je lui portais est partie en deux secondes, j'avais beau beaucoup l'apprécier, son inconscience m'énervait. Et là elle avait parlé à mon homme alors que moi non. En voyant mon regard tueur Emmett s'est placé devant elle en position de combat. Je lui ai alors dit :

Je lui ai dit furieuse :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ta copine n'est pas ma cible.

Je me suis alors lentement retourné vers Jasper et je me suis à nouveau jetée sur lui. Il avait l'air énervé mais ne répondis pas aux trois coups bien sentis que je lui ai respectivement donné à la tête, à la mâchoire et encore dans le ventre. Il ne faisait que se défendre, et j'ai envie de dire heureusement pour lui sinon il ne teindrait même plus debout tellement je lui en avais donné. Il me cria :

-Tu peux arrêter de te donner en spectacle s'il te plait ?

Sa remarque m'outra et je lui ai donné un coup entre les jambes pour le punir. Si j'avais réfléchi je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fait. Il eut vraiment mal, et je savais le connaissant sur le bout des doigts que c'est l'affront public qui était le plus dur à avaler. Il fit ce que je n'imaginais même pas qu'il fasse même dans les pires cauchemars. Il me donna une gifle qui restera dans les annales de notre couple. J'ai immédiatement arrêté de me battre avec lui, lui il regardait sa main et tout le monde je voyais se demandais quelle attitude adopter.

-Je…Je suis désol…

-Ne ta fatigues pas ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Ma voix contenait des sanglots. Autant je n'étais pas capable de pleurer ma peine était visible, audible et palpable.

Il me regarda comme si il me voyait pour la première fois. Son regard était encore plus interrogateur que tout à l'heure et j'ai débité en deux minutes toutes les raisons de ma colère:

-Tu te fous de moi Jasper, Tu ne me parles pas, ne t'approches pas de moi. Tu ne me touches même plus et cela dans tous les sens du terme !

Il me fusilla du regard, car s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait c'était étaler son « linge sal » en public, en bon gars du sud. Mais j'étais trop triste et remontée pour faire attention à ce genre de choses.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin, tu savais très bien que j'étais triste et tu n'as fait que m'ignorer ! Pour aller lui parler à ELLE !

J'avais pointé Helena du doigt, même si il n'y avait rien de plus impoli. Un truc de plus pour énerver Jasper. Devant son regard qui se voilait de compréhension j'ai dis :

-Ne t'imagine pas que c'est juste de la jalousie, c'est juste que l'on s'éloigne et que tu n'a rien vu, tellement tu es plongé dans tes problèmes. Mais ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que je suis toi et tu es moi, et que tu m'as jamais fait autant de mal que la semaine dernière.

En le regardant je vis que je le torturais, et même pas un petit sentiment de culpabilité vint m'ébranler. Il sortit rapidement se dirigeant vers les bois. Je me suis alors assise par terre atterrée par mon attitude. J'eus à cet instant une vision de Jasper détruisant un bon nombre d'arbres et tuant un nombre impressionnant de cerfs. Cette vision m'irrita plus qu'autre chose car même quand je ne voulais pas le voir je le voyais, il était omniprésent dans ma vie et la j'avais besoin pour au moins quelques heures qu'il disparaisse.

-Fais attention à tes pensées.

J'ai fusillé Edward du regard, mais il me le rendit bien. Esmée s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'avais en effet la gorge serrée, et mal au cœur, de façon métaphorique bien entendu.

-Ca va aller ma chérie.

J'ai admiré la confiance aveugle d'Esmée en la vie, enfin en la mort, ou tout ce qui nous représentait.

-Il ne me parle pas de ses sentiments, c'est moi qui me confie.

L'intervention d'Helena m'irrita encore plus et j'ai dis :

-Au moins toi il vient de voir pour que tu te confies. Moi il ne le fait plus ! »

Son regard désolé me donna envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais j'ai su réprimer mes pulsions cette fois.

-Je pense que tu dois aller te reposer un peu, me dis Carliste. Mes parents adoptifs ne me jugeaient jamais, je trouvais ça vraiment rassurant. En passant près de Bella, elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et je lui ai envoyé un maigre sourire de reconnaissance et d'excuses face à ma réaction de tout à l'heure quand elle essayait de me calmer. Je suis alors allée dans ma chambre et je me suis assise devant la baie vitrée en espérant que Jasper et moi traverseront cette crise, et en ressortiront plus forts.

L'après midi était bien entamé, Jasper n'était pas rentré, j'ai donc décidé d'aller faire chauffer ma carde de crédit pour me détendre. J'ai alors prit une douche rapide, enfilé un jeans brut resserré vers le bas, un haut blanc à longue manches avec un léger décolleté et mis une veste en cuir. J'ai coiffé mes cheveux de leurs habituels pics, et je suis sortie en prenant mon sac, mes clés de voiture, en coup de vent. Bella m'attendait en bas habillée, je lui ai alors lancé :

« -Alors tu as envie de faire du shopping ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant ma remarque et me dit :

-Je vais juste accompagner une amie qui ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

Je le lui souris touchée par l'attention et contre toute attente elle se renferma. Devant mon air incrédule elle me dit :

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal avant.».

Je la pris dans mes bras, amusée, et aussi émue. Car je savais que en ce moment Renesmée lui donnait du fil à retordre, donc je lui en voulais pas pour une paire de Louboutin.

On sortit et on s'est dirigées à cent cinquante kilomètres heures vers Seattle.

J'adorais le shopping, cela me permettais de m'évader et dans le cas présent de ne pas penser à Jasper. On était dans un grand magasin quand on est arrivé devant le rayon « femmes enceintes ». J'ai eut une vision de moi à cet instant. Dans ma vision j'expliquais que j'avais compris ce qui clochait en moi, je regrettais vraiment pour la première fois de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. De ne pas avoir de témoin de mon amour pour Jasper. J'eu comme un coup de point dans le cœur et le ventre. Je regrettais de ne pas être mère, d'être figée pour l'éternité. Bella me prit dans ses bras, j'ai compris qu'elle avait compris et entendu mon cri du cœur.

« -Je pense que Jasper est dans le même état que toi.

J'ai compris ce qui altérait notre couple, autre que le problème de communication, le fait de ne pas évoluer nous pesait. Notre amour grandissait mais on aurait aimé évoluer. J'ai évalué la chance de Bella à cet instant.

-Lui il peut avoir des enfants. C'est moi qui suis stérile.

Elle ne répondit rien, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire.

On s'est après assises sur une terrasse à l'ombre du soleil. Bella me dis alors :

-Tu en dis quoi d'une sortie en boite rien que toutes les deux ce soir ? »

J'ai alors éclaté de rire et ai mis ma tristesse de coté pour quelques heures. On s'est alors promené toutes les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous, promenées dans les rues de Seattle jusqu'à l'ouverture des boîtes de nuit. On est vite rentrées dans une des plus branchées, le bruit assourdissant me plut et me permit de me dégager l'esprit. Bella et nous nous sommes déhanchées sur la piste, le fait de savoir que tous les males de la salle nous convoitaient était plus que plaisant. Nous fascinions, et même si notre condition accentuait cela, cela nous faisait du bien. A un moment un jeune homme vraiment courageux s'approcha de nous. Il commença en calquer ses mouvements sur les miens, il dansait bien et était brun aux yeux marron. Il était vraiment mignon, cependant je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer. De un j'appartenais malgré tout à Jasper, de deux j'étais un vampire, et de trois j'étais totalement amoureuse de Jasper pour l'éternité. Cependant lui ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et se colla vraiment à moi, cela me fit sourire le fait qu'il croix tout maitriser car en un mouvement je le tuais. Bella haussa un sourcil en me regardant et continua à danser sensuellement. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward ou Jasper dirait. Je savais qu'Ed serait jaloux, il était extrêmement possessif avec Bella, mais Jasper n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Je m'efforçais de ne pas avoir de vision. Je ne voulais pas voir l'avenir, j'avais envie de vivre comme une humaine. Cependant vers une heure du matin on sentit la présence de toute la famille dans la boite. Edward apparut devant moi, et avant de jeter un regard meurtrier à Bella il me dit :

« -On a réussit à retenir Jasper dehors mais si il rentre il risque de le tuer.

Son ton était froid, il avait dit ça en désignant du regard le jeune homme qui se collait la minute d'avant à moi. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas commet il s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air en si peu de temps. Cependant j'ai dit à Edward juste pour le provoquer, et cela d'un ton froid, par ce que je ne lui avais pas encore pardonné son silence :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles comme ça.

-Parce que tu as une attitude indigne de toi ».

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant son air compassé. Ed était bourré de vieux préceptes qui pouvaient au premier abord paraitre sexy mais qui était bien lourds à la longue.

Je sortis rapidement en interceptant un regard sceptique et encourageant de Bella. Celle-ci se retourna vers Edward comme si elle se préparait à une guerre.

Jasper était sur un banc pas loin de la sortie du club. Il me lança un regard lourd de reproches, j'ai anticipé en disant :

« -Ne fais pas comme si tu avais pu penser que je pouvais te tromper.

Il me fusilla encore plus du regard et l'attrapa le bras durement et me posa littéralement sur ses genoux. A cet instant il m'embrassa férocement, voracement comme si il voulait me prouver quelque chose. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais les yeux ouverts. J'ai même eu une vision ou j'ai vu que le jeune homme de tout à l'heure nous regardait. Jasper était donc jaloux. Cela était étonnant. Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai haussé un sourcil. Il l'ignora et me dit :

-Je ne pense pas que se soit un endroit pour une femme mariée.

J'omis de lui dire que l'on n'était pas « légalement » mariés. Mais c'était tout comme je suppose. Il me dit ensuite :

-Ma femme n'a rien à faire là bas.

J'ai sourit de cette remarque d'homme à l'honneur blessé. J'ai alors vu que je n'étais plus en colère contre lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'était encore lui aussi. J'ai alors dit en ronronnant :

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Tu me pardonnes ?

Il le va les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Là n'est pas la question. La question est de régler pourquoi on en est arrivé là.

Personnellement je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je l'ai alors embrassé dans le cou. Il voulu, dans un premier temps, me repousser mais il avait oublié que avant d'être un vampire c'était un homme, avec des besoins. Et cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne les avaient pas assouvis, ce qui était notre record depuis notre rencontre, excepté la période d'adaptation de l'un à l'autre. Minutes après minutes sa résistance à baissé, et il à commencé à grogner et gémir en symbiose avec mes baisers. Il finit par me prendre la tête et m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce baiser était un peu violent mais c'était ce don on avait besoin tous les deux. Il releva la jupe que j'avais acheté cet après midi, ouvrit sa braguette et me pénétra directement. J'eu un peu mal, mais je m'en foutais j'avais besoin de lui, dans tous les sens su terme. Il m'avait manqué, car j'avais l'impression de le revoir depuis deux semaines. La délivrance vint rapidement, je nous ai rhabillés et je me suis blottie contre lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, il commença :

« -Avec Helena j'avais l'impression d'être un père à qui elle pouvait se confier. Mon expérience lui sert d'exemple dans l'acceptation d'elle-même. Ce sentiment d'aide est indescriptible. J'ai compris il y a deux jours en la voyant avec le petit Julian ce qui me poussait vers elle. Le sentiment d'être utile.

J'allais répliquer quand il continua :

-Tu me comble parfaitement Lice, mais disons que je ne peux être ton père, comme tu ne peux être ma mère. On est frères, amis, amant, époux mais pas parents. Et cela je croix que tu l'as compris.

J'avais la gorge serrée devant son discours car il résumait bien ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Ce que j'avais découvert dans le rayon femme enceinte cet après midi.

-J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles.

Ma voix tremblait à cause de l'émotion. Il me répondit en me serrant encore plus fort :

-Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Tu ne savais même pas ce qui nous arrivait. Tu n'as pour une fois rien vu venir.

J'ai sourit face à son trait d'humour.

-Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir rencontré mais c'…c'est vrai qu'être mère aurait été le comble du bonheur. Cependant toi tu peu…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'aurais voulu être père avec toi et personne d'autre.

Je le savais mais la confirmation me fit du bien. J'avais envie de rentrer et de me reposer dans les bras de mon amoureux. Comprenant ma fatigue, émotionnelle j'entends, il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers ma voiture. En démarrant il me dit en souriant :

-Je crois que tu n'as jamais autant fait chauffer la carte de crédit !

Devant mon regard interrogateur il me dit :

-Le banquier pensait qu'on s'était fait voler notre carte. En effet ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on dépense plus de cent mille dollars en vêtements ».

Devant mon regard honteux il se contenta de d'accélérer en rigolant. Je fus à cet instant heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon Jasper.

Voir Jasper s'activer au dessus de moi était vraiment enrichissant. Bon j'aimais faire l'amour avec Jasper mais là c'était la cinquième fois de la soirée, et il se donnait vraiment. Il avait ce visage ravagé par le plaisir qu'il avait les quatre autres fois. Les trois premières fois j'avais pris extrêmement de plaisir à retrouver mon homme mais sincèrement je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si motivé ce soir. En effet nous avions l'éternité pour nous montrer notre amour, et là on a battu notre record. Notre maximum est de faire quatre fois l'amour en une soirée. Cependant si on comptait ce qu'on avait fait sur le banc la on dépassait facilement nos « petites » quatre fois. Il avait dut remarquer que je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée car il me donna des coups de reins de plus en plus appuyés. Et même si j'étais comblée pour ce soir cela ne m'empêcha pas de gémir de plaisir. Il me regarda dans les eux en souriant et me dis :

« -Alors on est pas concentrée ?

Je lui ai envoyé un sourire d'excuse cependant il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir d'être un peu fatiguée. Disons que j'avais eut mon cota d'orgasmes pour ce soir.

-Tu es intriguée. Alors que tu devrais être ravagée par le plaisir, je ne me savais pas si nul.

J'ai roulé des yeux et j'ai commencé des mouvements du bassin car visiblement il avait encore envie de faire l'amour. J'y pris plaisir cependant c'était plus parce que lui prenait du plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes il vint rapidement, je savais ce qu'il aimait donc c'était relativement facile, et n'oublions pas que c'est un homme. Il était couché sur ma poitrine quand j'ai dit :

-Pourquoi es-tu si passionné ? C'est le fait de s'être réconciliés ?

Il me regarda apparemment blessé.

-Tu n'as pas pris de plaisir ?

-Tu sais bien que si, ai-je répondu exaspérée.

-Cependant c'est beaucoup six fois dans la même soirée. Est…Est ce que tu as une impression d'inachevé après nos ébats ?

Il me regarda comme si il essayait de comprendre ma phrase, et aussi la peur que je ressentais à cet instant. Il eut rapidement comprit cependant et il me dit :

-Tu me satisfais amplement Lice.

-Mais tu espérerais que notre union soit fructueuse.

Il ne répondit pas et m'embrassa doucement. Je me suis rapidement trouvée au dessus de lui emprisonnée dans ses bras. Il me souffla :

-C'est évident mais entre avoir un descendant et t'avoir il n'y a pas photo.

J'avais mal pour lui. Parce que moi c'était irrévocable que je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants mais les vampires masculins pouvaient procréer. Cependant c'était tout de même interdit. Il continua :

-Cela aurait été cool de pouvoir adopter.

Je compris ainsi pourquoi il avait été si sec avec Helena quand elle avait évoqué le désir d'adopter le petit Julian. C'était parce que c'était le reflet de ses propres désirs.

-Les Volturis n'accepteront jamais.

-Certes mais je ne comprends pas vraiment. Si on veut se torturer et élever un humain c'est notre droit en tant qu'êtres pensant et responsables».

J'ai sourit devant cette phrase « Jaspérienne ». Il avait toujours mal supporté la contrainte et l'autorité. L'autorité de maria, la contrainte de ne tuer que des animaux, l'autorité des Volturis et les contraintes qu'ils imposaient. J'eus une vision à cet instant de Jasper me disant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. J'ai anticipé et je suis sortie en lui souriant et surtout en me disant qu'il ne changerait jamais. Cependant je comprenais il avait besoin de se retrouver seul et ne ressentir que ses émotions. J'ai pris sa chemise et un jeans au passage. En descendant j'ai vu Carliste assit a la table entrain de lire le journal. Je me suis assise et je lui ai dit :

« -C'est normal qu'on ait toutes des envies de materner ?

-Disons que tous les vampires passent un jour par là. Il me sourit puis pensa à Rosalie, je le vis. Il me dit alors :

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de solution à ce problème.

-Adopter…

-Les Volturis n'accepteront jamais. Et dans une certaine dimension c'est dangereux.

-Nous sommes condamnés à être des fils, des frères, des amis et des amants. Mais nous ne pourrions jamais être parents comme toi et Esmée ».

Il avait un regard triste parce qu'il me comprenait. J'ai alors soupiré et je suis allée prendre mes affaires dans la voiture pour enrichir mon dressing. En passant j'ai vu Helena pensive dans le salon. Elle avait les genoux repliés et regardait la télévision sans la regarder. Je suis revenue m'assoir près d'elle et j'ai soufflé :

« -Je suis désolée.

Elle a sursauté et à dis en souriant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te comprends. C'est pour cela que je persisterais longtemps avant d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir un enfant d'Emmett avant d'être transformée.

Je la comprenais totalement, et visiblement elle avait comprit l'origine de notre dispute avec Jasper. Je n'arrivais pas à vraiment voir son avenir avec Emmett. Il était flou mais ils resteraient ensemble cela j'en étais sure.

Helena n'avait pas confiance en elle, encore moins que Bella à l'époque. Pourtant elle était jolie, et elle avait un charme fou. Elle ferait un vampire magnifique.

-Tu penses que j'aurais des pouvoirs en étant vampire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement. Voulant la rassurer j'ai ouvert la bouche mais j'ai eus une vision qui m'intéressa au plus haut point. J'ai vu Jasper qui avait trouvé un moyen de convaincre les Volturis de nous laisser dans certaines conditions élever des humains. J'ai dis précipitamment à Helena :

- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que tu seras heureuse… C'est suffisant pour toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête, je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse et je l'ai attirée vers la cuisine en un rien de temps. Jasper me voyant arriver me sourit. Je savais qu'il se disait qu'on ne pouvait vraiment rien me cacher. Tout le monde était là. Et il dit :

« -Si on arrive à persuader les Volturis que l'on peut trouver des enfants orphelins avec des aptitudes qui pourraient être utiles à la communauté vampire, ils pourraient nous laisser les élever jusqu'à leur majorité où ils seront les plus puissants.

Nous étions tous incrédules face à cette idée. Il continua :

-Si on leur présente le projet comme une expérience et qu'on attend la « maturation » de nos « expériences ». Quand ils seront majeurs ceux-ci sauront quelles sont les avantages et les inconvénients d'être Vampire. S'ils ne veulent pas être vampires on les fera disparaitre tout simplement. N'étant pas vampires les Volturis de pourront pas les localise.

Je compris qu'il faisait ça pour nous, à cet instant j'ai eu une vision de Jasper et moi avec un petit garçon blond se baladant dans la forêt. J'ai alors sourit et j'ai dit :

-Il nous faut un plan pour exposer ce projet à Aro et Marcus. Caius sera forcément contre mais bon il faudra arriver à les convaincre.

Devant mon excitation et ma joie Jasper me regarda et me demanda :

-Tu as vu quoi ?

-Il sera blond ! Je faisais des bonds partout heureuse de pouvoir un jour être mère. Jasper m'envoya un regard ému et il reprit son air impassible. Bella dit alors :

-Ce n'est pas injuste pour les autres orphelins ? Et comment allez vous choisir cet enfant ?

-C'est lui qui les choisira. C'était Esmée qui avait parlé, je savais qu'elle se réjouissait d'être bientôt grand-mère.

-Qui ira parler à Aro ? C'était Emmett qui avait parlé.

-Je pense que Carliste, Edward et Jasper sont les mieux placés. Dis-je en réfléchissant.

-Et s'il veut recruter ces enfants à majorité, ou encore faire la même chose.

C'était Helena qui avait parlé. Je savais qu'elle avait peur pour son futur enfant ou même pour le notre mais je lui ai dit :

-Les Volturis ne s'amuseraient pas à recruter, ils n'ont pas assez de patience et ne considèrent pas assez les humains pour cela.

-On pourrait leur dire que leur contact développerait leurs pouvoirs car ceux-ci s'enfouissent s'ils ne sont pas stimulés. Jasper avait dit ça d'un ton neutre mais je voyais que l'expérience en elle-même l'intéressait. Il avait envie d'être père mais cela n'empêchait pas sa curiosité de faire surface de temps à autres.

-Quel serait leur avantage à cela ?

-On pourrait s'engager à les aider dans une guerre…

Nous nous sommes tus face à cette déclaration de Carliste car on approuvait rarement les agissements des volturis. Ils avaient rarement raison.

-Est-ce que cela vaut le coup ?

C'était Helena qui avait parlé. J'ai alors proposé :

-On pourrait leur assurer notre aide sou certaines conditions comme jamais attaquer des amis ou des humains.

-Je pense qu'il faut essayer. Pour Alice et Jasper.

J'ai remercié Bella du regard et en effet cette idée ne concernait que nous, mais il en allait de notre possibilité d'être heureux dans notre éternité.

-Si il décidait de rester humain, n'auriez vous pas du mal à le voir vieillir année après année ?

Emmett avait d'une certaine manière raison cependant Jasper répondit :

-D'un coté il n'y aurait rien de plus beau que de voir notre fils évoluer, ou notre fille bien sur.

J'ai sourit, il faisait confiance à mes visions, mais elles n'étaient pas à cent pour cent fiables. J'adirerais avoir une fille aussi car je pourrais l'habiller de diverses façons.

-Il faudrait y aller vite. J'ai envie de voir mon futur enfant.

-Avoir un enfant est difficile Alice. C'est une grosse responsabilité, pas une poupée que l'on habille à son gré.

J'aurais pu mal prendre la remarque d'Esmée mais je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cependant je savais que malgré mon tempérament impulsif et insouciant je pouvais être responsable et prendre des discisions. Je l'avais prouvé quand j'étais allée chercher Nahuel et sa tante il y a déjà quelques années.

-Je pense que le duo Jasper plus Alice pourra faire des miracles.

La phrase de Carliste me mis du baume au cœur. Il nous faisait confiance et cela me faisait extrêmement plaisir.

-Nous partirons demain. Dit-Jasper en mettant fin au débat ».

Je fus inquiète toute la nuit. Et entendre la respiration d'Helena et Renesmée me fis regretter de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Car cela empêchait de réfléchir. Vers trois heures du matin Jasper vint me voir et me dit :

« -Peut être que notre enfant nous trouvera vieux jeu. Car malgré tout nous venons d'une autre époque.

J'ai regardé Jasper et c'est vrai que celui-ci avait des principes qui dataient d'une autre époque. Mais moi contrairement à lui je n'avais pas d'autres souvenirs que ceux de ma vie de Vampire, et je pense sincèrement pouvoir être une maman « mode ». Notre opposition de caractère et d'éducation nous aiderait. Il a continué :

-Par exemple je n'aurais put laisser ma fille dormir avec son « petit ami » chez moi.

Je souris en voyant qu'il prenait l'exemple de Nessie. Et je souris aussi en voyant qu'il n'aimait toujours pas spécialement .Jacob. J'ai alors rétorqué :

-Edward n'est pas spécialement d'accord à mon avis.

C'est vrai que son exaspération face à Jacob n'était plus à prouver.

-Et le lien de Nessie et Jacob est spécial.

Il haussa les épaules et j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas convaincu. C'est vrai qu'il se retenait parfois de donner des conseils à Edward et Bella sur l'éducation, qu'il juge trop laxiste, de Nessie. Jasper s'imposait une rigueur qu'il voulait que les autres suivent.

-Je t'aime comme tu es, et notre enfant t'aimera de ma même manière ».

Il me sourit ému et m'embrassa pour me remercier. Il me serra dans ses bras, et on attendit l'aube anxieux mais impatients d'avoir la permission de chercher notre enfant.

En les regardant partir le lendemain je me suis rendue compte de ma chance. Je ne savais pas d'où je venais mais je savais où j'allais, avec qui je partais. Aujourd'hui Carliste et Edward allaient se battre pour mon bonheur. De même que Jasper. Je sentis une main qui s'est posée sur mon épaule et j'ai regardé Bella qui me dit :

« -Ton fils aura une mère parfaite. Ne t'inquiètes pas ».

J'ai souris émue, et je me suis retournée vers la villa où nous attendaient Emmett, Nessie et Helena.

Merci a **Christel **qui me soutient depuis le début. A bientôt !


End file.
